LOST!
by Magic Mischief
Summary: The keepers are on their way to Hawaii when their plane crash landed on a tropical desert island. Now they have to overcome the struggles of fights, friendships, injuries, illness, and the hardships of being, well, stuck on a desert island.
1. Goin' Down

**New story! LOST!**

**Finn's POV…**

"Aw! Come on, man! Same team!" Maybeck yelled at the screen. It's amazing; 3,000 feet in the sky, and they can still play C.O.D. on XBOX Live. We were on a plane to Hawaii, for the opening of the new Disney resort there. We had left the CA airport (We had to stop to fill up on gas,) about a half hour ago. Now, we were over the Pacific Ocean, an amazingly beautiful turquoise color. Occasionally, we'd fly over a tropical island so inviting, I wanted to tell the plane to land on the island for a half hour or so, so we could swim in the water and run along the beach.

"That guy keeps betraying our team, boot him!" Philby said angrily. I shook my head.

Willa, who was seated on the floor with her back against the front of Charlie's chair, was in the middle of a book. "No! Percy!" she mumbled. Percy Jackson, the newest series she was addicted to. I chuckled.

Charlene was flipping through a teen magazine, glass of water in hand.

"Oooh! A sneak peek at New Moon! Willa, look! Bella and Jacob! Hey, that didn't happen in the book! Willa, you're coming to see this with me!"

"I _hate _Twilight! You are _not _dragging me to that movie!"

"Yes! You're coming, no matter what you say!"

"Fine, but you're coming to see Percy Jackson 2 with me."

_There's a shocker._

Amanda, Jess, and I were crowded around the screen of Philby's iPad, watching _Inception_.

"I'm confused." Jess said.

"You say that _every five minutes!" _Amanda said grumpily.

"Well it's _true!"_ She argued.

"Oh, come on, we're stuck on a plane for five more hours! Just sit back, get along, relax, and-" I was cut off by the plane shaking violently, and the loudspeaker crackling.

"We've hit a little turbulence, guys. You're gonna have to be careful."

"Thanks Nico!" Willa and I yelled back at the same time. Nico was the pilot to our private jet. He was 5'4" of pure awesomeness. He may be 49, but he's young at heart.

I tuned back into the conversation Jess and Amanda were having.

"No! Jess, look. They go into the dreams, and-"

"_WHY _are they in the dreams? It makes absolutely no sense!"

"Jess, you're _hopeless!_"

"Ugh!"

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, we hit another burst of turbulence, and I heard a shriek.

"CHARLENE!" Willa yelled.

"Oh… I….sorry?" Charlene's glass of water had dumped onto Willa. Now, her hair and part of her shirt were drenched. We all were laughing (except Willa who looked pissed, and Charlene who had a hilarious mix of confusion, shock, and terror on her face.)

We got another burst of turbulence, this one a lot longer and more violent.

Then, in the middle of the shaking, we all felt a good sized _thunk _reverberate through the plane. We began to slope downwards.

Amanda and Charlene shrieked.

"Nico? NICO, ARE WE LANDING OR SOMETHING?" I yelled to the cockpit.

The loudspeaker crackled.

"NO! KIDS, BUCKLE UP! WE JUST LOST AN ENGINE, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

We looked at each other, fear in our eyes. We all ran to a chair to sit down and buckle up.

"We're gonna crash! I… oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Willa yelled.

"PLEASE don't! I don't want that to be the last thing I see before I die!" Charlene yelled.

We sat in terrified silence, the plane dipping lower by the minute. All of us looked the same: our backs pressed against the seat, hands had a white-knuckle grip on the armrests, and faces looked terrified. The girls were crying. The guys were trying not to cry in front of the girls.

"WE'VE GOT TEN SECONDS!" the intercom blasted.

I looked at Amanda. My wonderful, amazing girlfriend. Was this the last time I'd see her?

_Eight…seven…six…_

"I love you." I said quickly.

"I love you, too. Always have."

_Three… two… one…_

I don't know what happened. The plane shook violently, accompanied by a horrible metal screech. My head slammed against something, everything went fuzzy. Then, everything was black.

….

**So, there's the beginning. It's really short, so I'll be updating later today (probably).**

**You don't have to review yet, cuz it's short, but after next chapter, REVIEW!**


	2. Make Yourselves At Home

**Chapter two!**

**Finn's POV…**

I blinked a few times, and opened my eyes. I closed them again, but jolted awake when I felt water slightly lapping against my face.

"Ah… am I dead?" I thought, but I realized I had said it out loud. "Oh. Apparently not."

I looked around. I was laying on the floor, and as I sat up, I realized the whole plane had wrecked around me. The walls looked like crumpled pieces of paper, but the plane was still in plane form… sort of. The walls were still connected to the ceiling, just wrinkly. But the floors were ripped up. The seats were ripped off the floor. And, the plane was tilted backwards. A foot of water was pooling in the back. The front, where I was, was not underwater.

I had managed to get a few scrapes, but the worst I got was a gash in my side, near my abs. I'm really lucky, I guess, but it was bleeding like crazy.

The plane, I realized, wasn't floating. We were apparently on land. Wait… we? Where's everyone else?

"Guys?" I whispered. Nothing. I listened really hard, and I couldn't see anyone. The only light was coming from a small hole in the ceiling, big enough for a person to fit through. Light was escaping from it, but sound as well. I could hear… Amanda? No, Jess? Yeah, Jess!

"Amanda, relax. We'll find them! Your arm is bleeding like crazy! Maybeck, use your shirt to wrap up her arm!"

"Charlie, you have any injuries?" That was Maybeck.

"No, I'm fine, go help Amanda! Philby and me will go back to the plane and find them." Charlene.

"Yeah, Jess does this hurt because-" Philby said.

"OW!"

"Oh- I think you twisted your ankle really bad. That's why you're walking funny, huh?"

"Yeah… ow, god Philby why'd you do that! …Amanda, don't worry, I'm fine."

Okay. They're looking for me. Good. Wait, us? Who else… Willa! I didn't hear Willa!

"Willa? Where are you?"

I got up, and walked towards the water-filled back of the plane.

"Willa? Willa?"

My foot hit something bony.

I looked down, it was Willa. I had accidentally kicked her in the ribs. She was laying face-down in the water.

"Willa!" I dragged her out of the water. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up, please wake up!"

"Finn?"

"Willa!"

"What, no! Charlene, it's Charlene and Philby! We're outside the plane! Finn, is Willa in there?"

"Yeah, she was in the water! I don't think she's breathing!"

"We're coming in!" Philby said. He appeared over the hole in the ceiling. "Give her to me! I'll pull her out, then you!"

I picked Willa up, she was surprisingly light. I stood on a chair, and slowly passed her up to Philby.

"I got her." Philby said, and he raised Willa out of the hole. "Charlene Can you carry Willa?"

"Yeah." She called back. Philby disappeared for a few seconds, then came back. He held his hand out ofr me to grab, and, amazingly, he pulled me out of the plane.

"Dude, how are you so strong?"

"Jealous." He said.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself." I chuckled.

We climbed down the plane, and I ran up to Amanda, who was holding a shirt over a gaping cut on her arm.

"Finn! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, straight back at you!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too… Oh! I mean… you…so glad _you're _okay… not me… I mean, I'm glad I'm good, but… more glad you're…"

"Smooth, lover boy." Jess chuckled from behind us.

I glared at her.

"Jess, really?" Amanda said.

We heard coughing, and turned to see Willa puking up some sea water onto the sand. Charlene was next to her, patting her back.

"Oh! What happened?" Amanda asked, concerned.

"Crap, I forgot about her! She was laying face-down in the water when I found her! Oh, sorry!"

"Ugh… water…" Willa mumbled, but I didn't catch the whole thing.

"What? You okay?"

"I… umm… I need water… please, I think I'm gonna…" She coughed up a little more water, but then she fell back onto the sand.

"She fainted!" Charlene said, checking Willa's pulse.

"She'll be fine… I think. We have to get them bandaged up." Philby said.

He walked over to Amanda, checked her arm, then tied Maybeck's shirt around her arm a little tighter. She winced.

Next, he walked up to me.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?" I said.

"Finn, we have to stop the bleeding."

"Oh." I slipped my shirt over my head. He took it, and crumpled it into a ball. He then put it over the gash, and told me to lay down.

"I have to put pressure on it, it's gonna hurt." He pressed down on the cut with my shirt, and I almost screamed. Amanda grabbed my hand. "Amanda, take over, I have to help your sister."

"Yeah…" she hesitantly put pressure on the cut.

"AH! Ah…okay ow… Amanda, if I cry, it's, uh… me sweating from my eyes…" I joked.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. "I'm really sorry, Finn…"

"No… ow…. No problem." I choked out. "Hey… Hey Philby, how do you know so much about… first aid?"

"First aid class, my cycle from the first semester of eighth grade. Willa had the same class as me… she knows this stuff, too."

"First aid class? Ha, man, I didn't think you could get any geekier!" Maybeck laughed.

"It helped, didn't it? Shut up, and come here. Charlie, make sure Willa's still breathing."

They both obeyed. Philby looked at Maybeck. "Go to the plane, I saw a roll if duct tape, find it and bring it back. It was near the bathroom.

"You got it, dude." Maybeck trotted towards the plane.

"Jess, your ankle is dislocated. I can pop it back into place, and yes, it _will _hurt like hell."

"Oh… okay? I mean, you know what you're doing, right?"

"Sure. Ready?" he grabbed Jess' ankle. "Five… four…"

_Snap!_

"OW! OH MY GOD PHILBY! AH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN _FINISH _THE COUNTDOWN!"

"Hurts less when you're not expecting it…"

"I hate you. But thanks!"

"Let me wrap it up, first. Maybeck found a first aid kit, apparently."

I looked to see Maybeck coming up the beach, red bag in hand.

"HEY! Guys! Look what I found! And it's waterproof!" He yelled.

…

**Jess' POV…**

A while later, we were all patched up, and we were sitting on the beach, watching the sun go down.

Suddenly, Finn shot up.

"What!" Amanda yelled, who had been asleep with her head on his shoulder until now.

"Nico! What happened to Nico!"

We were quiet. Amanda stood up, a tear running down her cheek.

"He, uh… Nico, since he was in the front of the plane… he didn't make it, Finn…"

Finn put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh."

"Yeah… sorry."

I glared at the ground. "Yeah, and if it helps, we're not getting of this island, so we'll join him sooner or later.

"Jess!" Amanda yelled.

"The truth, Amanda."

"Don't think like that." Maybeck said. "We can get through this. Remember that time that OT's locked us in the Wonders Pavilion for a week before anyone found us? We lived through that!"

"We can survive… But first we need a shelter." Finn said.

"Yeah!" Philby said. "Amanda and Finn, you go get the biggest leaves you can find! But make sure you can still see the beach from wherever you are in the jungle, so you don't get lost. There's some rope in the first aid kit, and Maybeck and I will find sticks. Charlie, stay here with the injured ones."

"Umm, excuse me?" I said.

"Get over it." Amanda said, and they started into the trees. Maybeck and Philby followed.

For the first time, I actually observed the island. It was…well… beautiful. A great place to be stuck on, if we had to be stuck. A while down the beach, the wreckage of the plane was visible. The beach was about a hundred feet from the edge of the trees, where the jungle started. The 'jungle' mainly consisted of beautiful bright flowers, mixed among the green of vines, and the trunks of palm trees. It looked like something out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. An island paradise.

"Pretty, huh?" Charlene said from behind me. Willa was still unconscious, on the sand.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've always dreamt of being on an island like this."

"Ha, and now?"

"Well, didn't think my best friends would be unconscious, bloody, or have broken ankles."

"Not broken, dislocated. And Philby painfully popped it back into place."

"Yeah, that hurts. Happened to me at gymnastics once."

"Yeah, I-"

"Ah!"

I jumped.

"Willa?" Charlene said.

"What? Charlie? Where am I? What happened? Charlie!"

Charlie walked over to Willa, who was still laying on the beach. She was squirming, and freaking out. I limped towards Charlie and Willa.

"Willa, calm down. Just calm down."

She relaxed a little, but there were tears streaming down her face still, and she looked terrified. At that moment, the four others walked out of the jungle.

"Willa!" Amanda said, and the four of them broke out into a run. Amanda knelt down in front of Willa. Willa sat up.

"Hi? Will _someone _tell me what's going on?"

We explained everything. Then, we went right on to build what would be our new 'home' until someone came and found us.

"Willa, bring me the rope!" Maybeck called to Willa, after a while of both of us sitting there. I went to get up to help, but she forced me to sit back down.

"Uh-uh, stay there, you're hurt! Your ankle doesn't need to be messed up any more than it is!"

She trotted off to help with the tent.

I glared, then lied back in the sand, gazing up at the stars. When I wake up, the tent would be done. Yeah… completely done. Then I could sleep _inside _and maybe when I wake up, explore a little. Find more about the island. My stomach grumbled.

_And food, I could really use some food right now._

"Goodnight…guys…" I mumbled.

And I fell asleep.

…

**Chapter two. Not much goin on, they're still getting settled on their little island.**

**But if you want a sneek peak,**

**(SPOILER ALERT) **

**A few people **_**might **_**go missing, I dunno…. Probably I'll write it in the story that two people go missing... both will be girls.**

**So, review (:**


	3. Stormy Weather

**Chapter 3!**

**Jess' POV…**

I was peacefully asleep. I was warm. But, a big, fat raindrop just landed on my nose.

_Whatever. I'm goin back to sleep._

More raindrops.

_Hm. Maybe I should get up._

There was a flash.

_Now I'm soaked._

BOOM!

"AHHHH!"

I sat up. It was storming. Hard. I looked to my left, Willa was sitting next to me, looking shocked.

"Wimp." I said.

"I _hate _storms!"

She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the tent thingies!"

I looked over, and saw they were successful in building the tents—sort of. They were roofs. With four support columns. No sides, but it'd keep you dry. If I were under it.

"Why are we out here?"

"You fell asleep out here."

"And you?"

"Amanda was worried about you, but I told her that I would stay out here. And I did. Stupid idea." She explained.

We started walking to the tents.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Freezing."

"Then hurry up!"

"There's two tents, you know."

"Really? Cool."

"Amanda and Finn are sharing a tent, and Maybeck, Philby, and Charlie are in the other."

"Why?"

"Charlene and Amanda both fell asleep in separate tents while we were making it, and Finn lied down next to Amanda, and the boys thought it would be awkward…"

"Yeah."

We got back to the tents. Apparently, they rearranged themselves, a girl's tent and a boy's tent now.

We flopped down into the girls' tent, and Charlie and Amanda burst out laughing.

"What?" Willa said. She lay next to Charlene, and I collapsed next to Amanda.

"We heard the thunder, and gave you two minutes tops. You came back in one!"

"Shut up. I hate thunder!" Willa said. A particularly loud clap of thunder sent her cowering towards Charlene.

"Awww… wittle Willa is scared!" She mocked, placing a hand on her back.

Willa sighed. "Shut up!"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night, guys." Charlie said. She wouldn't admit it, but I could tell she was scared, too.

…

Once again, I opened my eyes to the flash of lightning, and sound of thunder.

I checked the digital watch I had gotten for my birthday.

Nine o'clock in the A.m.… wow, it's that late? It's so dark! Must be the storm…

"Amanda?" I sat up and stretched. I looked at Amanda and Willa who had been sitting up and talking about something.

"Oh! You're up. Morning." Amanda said.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" Willa said, looking at my watch.

"Nine O'clock."

"Hm." She said, and winced at a clap of thunder.

"Oh, grow up. It's thunder!" I said. Amanda laughed.

"Ugh…" there was a groan from next to me.

"Morning, Charlene." Willa and I said at the same time.

"Hello. God, it's pouring so hard it looks like we're under water!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's also thundering…" Willa mumbled.

Suddenly, Amanda was nearly tackled into a hug.

"Good morning, hot stuff."

"Hey Finn." Amanda turned her head so she was facing Finn, and kissed him.

"Ugh! Get a _room!_" I said, disgusted.

"And 'hot stuff'? Finn, you are sooo cheesy." Willa added.

"Hey. Stop insulting my boyfriend!" Amanda chuckled.

"Gross. We'll be in the other tent. Come on, guys." I said, and the three of us mad a mad dash for the other 'tent'. It wasn't really a tent. But, hey, it kept us dry.

There was barely room for the five of us in the tent, but we somehow squeezed into it.

"Helllo…" Philby said awkwardly.

"The lovebirds making out again?" Maybeck chuckled.

"Yeah. It's gross." Charlene mumbled.

"Yeah. So, how'd you guys sleep in the pouring rain?" Philby chuckled.

I sneezed.

"Well, that answers one question. You'll both be sick by tomorrow, that will be just _another _thing we have to deal with." Dr. Philby said.

"Thanks for the obvious, doc." I said.

Willa glared at me. "All your fault."

"Sorry…"

"Mhm. As if I'm not already sick all the time!" She said, but then chuckled. "Hey, it's fine."

I laughed, too. And then we began talking for a while. Maybeck told his…disgusting jokes that only Philby laughed at, we told a few stories, and forgot about the situation. But then, Maybeck's stomach growled. Really loudly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too." Willa muttered.

"Well, doc will stay here with you two, and The lovebirds, Charlene, and I will go find food."

Charlene winced. "Into the _jungle? _B-but, we, uh don't know what's in there…"

"We should send the smaller party to find food. Leave one of the lovebirds here." Philby said, ignoring Charlie completely.

"I heard that." Amanda said from somewhere behind me.

"Get tired of making out? Or did you run out of air?" I chuckled.

I got slapped on the back of the head.

Willa and Charlene burst out laughing.

"Food. Right, let's go find… food…" Finn said. He was blushing.

They walked off as soon as the rain lightened up a little, leaving Amanda, Willa, Philby, and I sitting under the tent.

**Charlie's POV…**

We headed into the jungle. I was practically shaking as I slowly pushed through the bushes. It was creepy in here. The canopy didn't let much rain in, so we were drying off. But it also didn't let any light in.

"Charlie, keep your eyes on the beach. Maybeck, did you bring a bag, or something?"

He held up a plastic shopping bag.

"Found it in the wreckage."

"Awesome. Let's go. Look for fruit, I guess. Or… animals. Wait, is Jess a vegetarian?" Finn said.

"What in the _world _would make you think that?" I said. I jumped as I saw a giant bug on a leaf. "Eeeew…"

"I dunno… just her personality."

"What? I mean, animal-loving Willa would sooner be a vegetarian than meat-loving Jess!"

"Well, I mean, she's kinda… rebellious-ish? And… she dyed her hair black?"

"Stereotype much?"

"Sorry. Forget about this conversation, got it?"

"Ya…"

"So we _can_ catch animals?"

"Willa would puke, then kill you, then starve if she saw you cut up a whole animal and cook it. She'd eat it if she never saw the fur, the face or the head in general, though." I explained.

"Dude, how do you know? You can't possibly know that." Maybeck said.

"It's called 'being a good friend', idiot."

"Fine then! If you're such a great friend what am I allergic to?" he challenged.

"Peanut butter. But not peanuts. Freak."

"Kay… maybe you know us well…"

"Yeah. G-O-O-D… F-R-E-I-N-D"

Still have an eye on the beach, Charlie?"

I pointed towards the beach. "That way."

"Cool. Hey, wait. Wouldn't fruit be… on a tree?"

We looked up. Sure enough, there was fruit. And lots of it…

"Wow, we're idiots." I said.

"Yeah…" Finn said. "Look, there's another type of fruit tree over there…whatever the heck type of fruit that is…" he walked to another tree, 20 feet to the left of me and Maybeck.

I walked up a random tree trunk, and shook it. Coconuts hit the ground all around me.

"Charlene!" Maybeck said as he dove forward. He caught something just above my head, and looked up to see that he caught a coconut right before it hit me.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Guys! We have enough fruit! C'mon let's go back. Charlene… which…way, what the heck are you guys doing?"

I realized I had been staring into his dark brown eyes, him staring into mine, for the past two minutes.

"Uh…." He stuttered, embarrassed.

"The beach is that way…" I pointed towards it, and we all started walking.

Our feet stepped onto the wet sand, and we ran to the tents.

"No, Willa! Don't do that, then you might-"

The pile of sticks in front of Willa and Amanda caught fire, and they jumped back. Amanda yelped and clutched her arm.

"Burn someone…" Philby finished his warning a little too late.

Since the fire was under the tent, it prevented the rain from hitting it.

"Ow…"

"Sorry Amanda!" Willa ran to get a piece of cloth, wet it, and put on Amanda's arm.

"No problem, kid." Amanda smiled.

"I'm not a kid, for the millionth time!" (**a/n I call my friends 'kid' all the time, but a lot of them are older… I dunno, it's fun to call them that! Lol!)**

I laughed. We all squeezed into one of the tents.

"When it stops raining, we're going to make both of the tents bigger. And put some sides on them." Philby said, digging into his breakfast of… Papaya, was it? Mango? Ah, who knows. It tasted good, that's all that matters.

"So cold…" Willa muttered.

"That, my friend, is because you slept in the pouring rain." I chuckled.

"Ugh…"

"So… we're trapped on a desert island in the middle of a storm… what do we do?" Jess asked.

"Uh, survive?" Maybeck said.

"Count to five thousand?" Philby suggested.

"You're not serious, right?"

"Umm…"

"How about… we ask each other questions? Like, I know it's lame, but it's something to do." Amanda suggested.

"What kind of questions?" I said.

"Like… Finn, best book you ever read?"

"Uh… The Thief Lord, for a fourth grade reading project. Yeah, I get it. Hmm… Jess!"

"Huh?" Jess had been really quiet up to this point.

"Okay, if you were completely alone during a 3-day giant storm, what would you do?" Finn asked.

"Uh… freak out? I mean, I'd be sick of the isolation, but I guess I'd listen to my iPod on shuffle… and sleep… My turn?"

"Yeah." Amanda said.

"Charlie!"

_Uh-oh…_

We sat there for hours, talking, and laughing. Around 3:00, the storm lightened up. Then, a half hour later, there was no trace of it. It was so hot, the sand had dried up.

"So… wanna go explore?" Jess asked.

"Stay in pairs!" Philby said.

"I dunno… can I stay?" I asked. Honestly, I'm terrified of this island.

"Yeah, sure." Finn said.

"I'll stay with you, Charlie. Ha, when's the last time we talked, like actually had a long conversation?" Amanda said, and sat down next to me.

"Boring! C'mon, Willa!" Jess said.

"Jess, your ankle-"

"Doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine, _mom._"

"Jess…"

"Completely fine. Besides, I have Willa!" the two of them laughed. Amanda, however, looked worried.

The two ran off, and the boys walked off soon after.

"Don't worry, Amanda! They'll be fine, don't you trust them?"

"Yeah, but the _both _of them have a…burning curiosity for doing stuff that's… idiotically dangerous."

"Hm. Yeah, they get into trouble a lot."

"Yeah…"

We both looked towards the forest, fearing the worst for the weeks to come.

…**.….**

**Kay, no, nobody goes missing anytime soon, don't worry. Sooooo…. You like it? Really long chapter…. Anyway, next chap is them exploring the island… **

**It's storming so hard outside… thunder, lightning, ooohhh I love it!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Cliffside Home and Freezing Water

**Willa's POV…**

"So… where to?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. That way, I guess."

"You know, we've been here for almost 24 hours, and none of us have thought to look for fresh water."

"Yeah. We should find that… and remember how to get there…"

"So, what do we do?"

"Walk around till we hear water flow or something, I guess. But keep your eyes open. I'll bet there's some awesome things here…" I said.

"Yeah."

We slowly pushed through the various plants and leaves, each step we took made a crunching sound.

I went to push a leaf out of my way when I saw it: a big, fat, juicy spider. It had to be the size of my thumb.

"AHHHHHH!" I freaked Jess out, who, thinking something was wrong, screamed too.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Sp-sp-"

"Spider? You've got to be kidding m- OH! That is a _big _spider!"

"Uh-huh…" I breathed.

"With _fangs…_"

"Y-yeah… Let's go that way…"

"Good idea…"

We continued on a different route, and soon, we heard a slight echo. It sounded like static, when your TV gets all fuzzy and makes that noise.

"What's that?"

For a second, I considered saying 'TV static', but I realized how unbelievably stupid that sounded, and that I must be extremely dehydrated and 'out of it'.

"Let's check it out." She said, and started towards the noise.

"Jess!" I ran after her.

As we got closer, it got more and more humid. The noise was almost deafening now, a roaring sound that rippled through your eardrums.

"Jess…" I slammed into her as she stopped abruptly.

"Whoa!" She cleared away a branch, and it came into view:

A waterfall. Fresh water. Twenty feet tall, and white water rushing down it. At the bottom of the waterfall, the river continued on, a very strong current tugging through the water.

"Finally! I'm so thirsty!" I ran up to the water, knelt down, and I scooped some water up in my hands, and took a big sip.

"Willa! It's filled with dirt! You have to _boil _it first!"

I remembered that slight fact, and gagged as I choked out the disgusting water.

"Willa?" Jess came up to me and hammered on my back.

"Uh… thanks…So, we found water… what do we do now?"

"I'm sweating. I'm going for a swim!"

"Cool!"

We both jumped in,

"COLD!"

"Y-yeah…"

She sneezed.

"L-lets get out… and-d t-then we'll g-go back and tell th-them what we f-found." I whispered, barely getting the words out. My teeth were chattering too much.

"Okay…"

We swam towards the shore, trying desperately to get out of the cold. The current was way too strong, so it took us a long time to get out. The whole time we were swimming was like torture. I already lost all feeling in my legs, and my arms were tingling. It was so cold, it hurt. And I was shivering, really bad. So was Jess. Finally, I reached the bank. I turned around and helped Jess up, then tried to get out. I fell, but she caught me before the current took me. She dragged me out.

"Th-thanks…"

"N-no problem."

"We should g-get b-back. They're probably worried."

"Y-yeah. Th-the beach is th-that way."

We got up, and slowly made our way through the jungle, remembering each step so we could come back later.

**Finn's POV…**

"Maybeck, where are you going?" We had been in the jungle for an hour now, pointlessly walking around, but always keeping an eye on the beach.

"Uh… That way…?"

"Why?"

"Well we have to start somewhere."

"Good point. Lead the way, then." Philby said.

We pushed through the plants, following Maybeck.

"So, uh, what are we looking for?" I said slowly.

"Just exploring." Maybeck said.

"Cool." When did Maybeck become the leader?

We kept on walking. Suddenly, Maybeck tripped over something. We all looked down.

Bones. A skeleton. With _flesh still on it._

Philby screamed, and we all joined in. Next thing we knew, we were in a mad dash back to the beach. When we had put a good distance between us and the bones, we slowed down. Suddenly, Philby stopped.

"WAIT!"

We stopped dead in our tracks.

"What?"

"That!" He answered, "Over there, what is that? In the rock face!"

We all looked at the wall of rock. Sure enough, there was something there.

"A cave!" I yelled.

"Let's go see." Philby suggested.

I led the way towards the cave. We stood next to it, and looked in. The opening was about ten feet tall, ten feet wide. Sunlight shone in and we could see the back of the cave, about twenty feet back. We hesitantly stepped inside. Inside, the cave was a bit bigger than the opening, probably 20 feet by 20 feet.

"It's like a room carved into the side of the rock." Maybeck pointed out.

"Yeah… we could sleep in here!" I said.

"No more tents!"

"Yes!" Philby yelled.

"Let's go tell the others!" I started out of the cave, and Philby and Maybeck followed.

We ran back to the beach, and sat down near Charlene and Amanda.

"Are you okay?" Amanda said, as soon as she saw us.

"Fine, why?"

"We heard you scream like five-year-old girls." Charlie laughed.

"Oh… uh…" Philby was about to explain, but I cut in.

"A giant bug. With seven legs, and a stinger. A three-inch-long stinger. It landed on Phil's back."

We nodded.

"Wimps." Charlene said, and turned back to having a conversation with Amanda, about dresses or something.

I turned to the guys.

"We can't tell them, they'll freak out!" I whispered.

They nodded.

"Hey," Amanda said, looking at us. "Did you see the girls anywhere?"

"No."

"I'm starting to get worried."

"Should we go look for them?" I asked.

"No, they're right there!" Charlene laughed. She pointed down the beach, and we could see two girls walking towards us slowly.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Amanda yelled, trying to flag them down.

The girls stopped suddenly, looked at each other, then _ran _towards us.

They got here quickly, and as they sat down, we all noticed that they were soaking wet, and shivering.

"What happened?"

"Th-the r-river. W-we…" Willa began to say, but Jess, seeing that made no sense, cut her off.

"W-we found a river. S-so we went for a s-swim. C-cold."

"Come by the fire, guys. Warm up."

"Th-thanks." They both sat in front of the fire, and Amanda gave them the blankets from the first aid kit.

"So… you found fresh water?"

Willa nodded.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah. I know how to get there." Jess answered. They had stopped shivering now.

"Can you take us?" Charlene asked.

"Can I warm up first?" Willa asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Yeah, in the meantime, we'll tell you what _we _found." Maybeck said braggingly.

"What?" Amanda said eagerly.

"We found… drum roll please." I joked.

"Spit it out already, Whitman." Charlene said bluntly.

"A cave. Big enough to live in, but not too big. Perfect size. It's about twenty by twenty feet.

"Really?" Willa asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We should sleep in there tonight, the wind's picking up. It'll probably storm again."

"So we better get to the stream before it storms. Willa, Jess, Amanda, and I will go get water; the rest of you will move all the supplies to the cave. Sound good?" I planned.

"Sounds good."

"Let's go, then. Find, like, a bucket from the plane's kitchen to put water in."

"The jet had a kitchen?"

"No, Maybeck, they just snapped their fingers, and food appeared in front of us!" Jess yelled sarcastically.

Maybeck grunted, and the four of us went to get buckets from the plane.

A while later, we sat in front of the stream. I stuck my hand in.

"Ooh. That's cold!" I said, taking my hand out quickly.

"Tell me about it." Willa muttered.

"Everybody, fill your buckets and start walking back to the cave." I instructed. They did as I said, amazingly.

Once everyone had some water, we began walking back.

"Oh…my…god. So… heavy…" Willa complained for, like, the 30th time.

"Yeah… I know…" Jess said.

Eventually, we made it to the cave.

"Guys…we have… water…"

Charlie rushed over to help us.

"Ow… thanks." Willa said as she took the bucket from her. Willa collapsed onto the floor, and muttered a quick "Good night." before completely falling asleep.

I chuckled slightly. "We didn't even eat lunch."

"Lunch? It's… seven o'clock!" Jess said, checking her watch. She coughed.

"And the sickness begins!" Philby said in a weird voice.

"Shut up, you're weird." Jess said.

"Hey. It's what you get for sleeping in the rain!"

She rolled her eyes.

"We should eat some dinner." Amanda suggested.

"Yeah." Maybeck got up, but tripped over the sleeping Willa.

"Ah!" Willa sat up and shrieked.

"Sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, bighead!"

"Don't lay in the middle of the cave, idiot!"

"Ugh!"

"Guys, try not to bite each other's heads off!" Jess cut in.

"Do we have any fruit left?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. Here. Enough for everyone to have a piece." Philby began tossing people the fruit.

We all dug in.

"You know, we're pretty calm for being stuck on an island." Maybeck pointed out.

"Just wait. We'll all be freaking out by tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. That'll be fun." Amanda sighed.

"Umm, guys it's-" a large clap of thunder cut Charlene off. She yelped at the sudden noise. "-raining."

"Well, good thing we found the cave." I said.

"Yup. Haha, look." Amanda laughed and motioned towards Jess and Willa. They were curled up, already sleeping.

"Aww…" Charlie chuckled.

"They've got a good idea. Night, guys." I layed down on a blanket, and tried to go to sleep.

"Night. I'm putting out the fire." Philby said. I don't know how he did it, but I heard a sizzle, and it got a lot darker. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me. I opened one eye.

"Hey, you don't mind me sleeping here, do you?" Amanda asked.

"Not at all." I smiled.

Soon, I could hear the steady breathing of everyone, now I was the only one awake.

_Well. We managed to get through one day fairly unharmed. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow? _

And I fell asleep.

…

**So? Chapter three! Or… four, was it? Four, i think...**

**You know, all of my friends think I can't write a story for my life… Well, they'll never know, I guess. LOL!**

**REVIEW! Did you like it?**


	5. A Really Bad Day

**Jess' POV…**

I woke up because some loudmouth was talking. I looked at my watch. 12:00! Wow, I was tired!

Since the watch was digging into my skin, I took it off and put it next to the blanket.

I listened in to the conversation that woke me up.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" The voice was saying.

"Maybeck." I said angrily. "You'd better _shut up, _before I punch your teeth in."

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." Maybeck said sarcastically.

"Maybeck," Finn continued his argument, "_We_ went to get the water. Therefore, _you three _can go get the food this morning."

"_We _got the food yesterday!"

"_We_ got the water! It's heavier!" Amanda said angrily.

"Yes, well _food _is harder to find!"

"That's it! Maybeck, Philby, Charlene, and Jess will go get food."

"Me!" I practically yelled. "I helped with the water!"

"You didn't carry it!" Finn argued.

"I _found _it!"

"Still!"

"Ugh! Fine! Come on guys, let's get it over with!"

The three others reluctantly followed.

….

"This is so _stupid! _They should get the food, not sit on their lazy asses!"

"MAYBECK! We get it! Shut up, already!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is-"

"Not fair. WE GET IT! You've said it TEWNTY TIMES ALREADY!" Charlie yelled.

"Fine! Be like that! Now I'm not gonna talk to any of you _at all!"_

"THANK GOODNESS!" Philby yelled. "HALLELUJAH! NO MORE OF HEARING HIM TALK!"

"You're gonna miss the great Maybeck. The Awesome, totally cool, amazing Maybeck! You'll be pleading to hear my voice again! You-"

"I'm going to kick your _butt _if you don't _shut up!_" I yelled.

"Oh! Is that a _threat!_"

"No. It's a _promise._"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

"Wanna bet?"

Maybeck shaped his hand into a fist.

"You're gonna hurt a _girl?" _I challenged mockingly.

"No. I'm gonna hurt _you." _He smirked.

"I'm going to rearrange your face!" I threatened.

"OKAY! Let's split up before these two kill each other." Charlie suggested.

Philby pulled Maybeck in one direction, I pulled Jess in the other.

"Meet back at the cave, got it?" Philby called over his shoulder.

"Got it." Charlie yelled back.

We walked for a while in complete silence. Suddenly, Charlie looked up.

"You know, if you don't stop fighting, one of you is going to wind up dead. And though I highly doubt it would be you, it would still be bad for all of us, you know?"

"He's just so…"

"Aggravating? Conceded? Just plain stupid?"

"Yeah, and more."

"Yeah."

I stopped dead in my tracks, and a thought occurred to me.

_Where are we?_

"Charlie!"

"What?"

"Which direction is the beach?" I asked.

"Or the cave?" she added.

"Oh crap." I said.

"No! No no no no no! We can't be lost on this _stupid _island! No! We're gonna die… we're gonna die!"

"Charlie! Stop freaking out!"

"No! We're gonna die, we're lost! Jess, something's gonna _eat _us! I'm too young to die!"

"Charlie!" I said, but started coughing. I couldn't stop. Or breathe.

"Jess?" Charlie stopped hyperventilating for a second.

My face was turning purple by now, I was coughing so much, I couldn't get any air.

"Jess, this isn't funny. Jess? Jess!"

She ran up to me and patted my back, trying to get me to breath.

Finally, the coughing fit ended.

"I think I'm sick, Charlie."

"That's not good."

"Not at all. They don't know where we are. We're gonna die."

She sighed.

"Sorry for freaking out."

"No problem. I don't know why I didn't."

"Please don't."

"Ha."

**Finn's POV…**

"You LOST THEM!" Amanda screamed at Maybeck and Philby.

"I- well… Um… Jess and I sort of… got into a fight…"

"And then we separated them."

"Maybeck! I can't believe you _lost _my sister!" Her voice broke at the mention of her sister, and Willa hugged her as she began to cry.

"…sorry…?"

I shook my head.

"We'll go find food."

"Yeah…"

"We need to look for them!" Willa said. "Now!"

Both girls were crying now. Who could blame them? I mean, Jess is Amanda's _sister. _And she's Willa's 'partner in crime'. And Willa and Charlie are like sisters, too. We're all a family. And it's funny, sort of, that I thought of Lilo and Stitch.

_Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten._

Ah, you can always count on Disney to give you a burst of confidence at the weirdest times.

"Come on, Amanda. We'll go look for them. Willa, stay here in case they come back." I said.

She nodded.

We started out of the cave.

"JESS! CHARLIE!" Amanda yelled every few minutes.

I kept my eye on the direction back to the cave. It won't do any good if we get lost, too.

"CHARLIE! JESS!" I pitched in.

After an hour, I turned to Amanda.

"We have to head back. It's getting late!"

Amanda shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I can't lose her again! We have to keep looking."

"We have to go back. We'll search again after a good night's sleep!"

Suddenly, I heard someone yell, off to my right.

"OW!"

"That's… Maybeck?"

"Yeah… Stay here." I took off running in the direction of the noise.

Amanda followed.

We ran for thirty seconds before we found them. A giant bite mark was on Maybeck's leg, Philby was trying to stop it from bleeding.

"What happened!" Amanda said, knelling next to Philby.

"G-giant s-snake! It bit me! I'm g-gonna die! I can feel the poison seeping through me!"

"It was non-poisonous!" Philby said. "A female Anaconda."

"An-anaconda?" I muttered.

_The world's largest snake. Oh god, I hate snakes. I really hate snakes._

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" I mumbled.

"Thanks, Indy. Help me carry him back to the cave. Amanda, take the bag of fruit."

"Got it." She grabbed the bag, and I helped carry Maybeck. Amanda led the way back.

It took us awhile, but we finally made it back.

"Willa?" Amanda yelled. Willa walked out, wiping her eyes, and trying to make it look like she wasn't crying.

"Did you find them?" She whispered.

Amanda walked up, and hugged her.

"We will, don't worry."

"Yeah…"

They brought Maybeck inside, and he sat against the cave wall.

"Okay, we have to wrap it – tightly —in gauze."

"You sure it wasn't poisonous?"

"Positive. Now hold…still…"

"OW!"

"Sorry. Oh my god, it bit you so hard it broke your bone! This isn't good."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, now I am. Rest your leg."

"Kay." He went to get up.

"No walking, idiot! It's broken! B-R-O-K-E-N!"

"Right."

"So, we just wasted, like, four hours."

"What time is it?"

"According to Jess' watch, which she left here, four thirty." Amanda said.

"Already!" Willa yelled.

"Yeah."

"I'm _starving!"_

"Let's eat, then!"

I tossed a piece of fruit to everyone. Two extra…

Amanda looked out of the cave into the jungle.

"I hope they're okay."

"They are." Willa said. "They're smart."

"Yeah."

We all nodded, and looked out the cave opening.

"They will be _fine._"

**Charlie's POV…**

I was concerned. It was getting dark; we had no shelter. We had no fire for heat. And, Jess was getting sicker by the moment. In the past three hours or so, she had developed a fever, and now she was leaning on me for support as we were walking.

"S…sorry…" Jess was shivering.

"What? No problem. You okay? Here, take my sweatshirt."

"What? No, it's cold, you need it."

"No, I don't. It's warm out, it concerns me that you think it's cold out, and I think you need the sweatshirt more than me."

"F-Fine…"

I gave her the sweatshirt, and helped her pull it over her head.

We walked for a bit, before Jess stopped.

"Charlie…!"

"What?"

"Th-there's a beach… there…"

I looked towards where she was pointing.

"Good! Oh my god! We can sleep there! Then follow the beach back, in the morning!"

"Y-yeah. Sleep."

"Come on, Jess." I practically dragged her to the beach. Then, we both layed down, close to each other for warmth. And the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

_Yeah. We'll find them tomorrow. And Amanda and Philby can take care of Jess, and everything will work out, just fine…_

…

**Two chapters in one day! WOOO!**

**Did you like my Indiana jones tribute?**

**In this story, something bad will happen to everyone, eventually. Maybe not Phil and Amanda(can't think of anything that could happen to them)… but mainly everyone! I have it all planned out.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Lost on the Island

**Awww! KingdomKeepers116! You are so nice! You have no idea how happy you just made me, when you put 'who thinks LOST! Is a good story?', you have no idea how big the idiotic smile on my face was! Thanks so much!**

**(KingdomKeepers116 wrote 'Tower of Terror', for those of you who don't know. It's an AMAZING story, and it means a lot to me that such a creative writer complimented **_**me**_**! So, if you want to read something good, head on over and read 'Tower of Terror' NOW! And to KingdomKeepers116, PLEASE UPDATE SOON, I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!)**

**Charlene's POV…**

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the morning fog over the ocean. It was still a little chilly, so it had to be early. I looked over, and saw Jess, shivering.

I leaned over and put my hand on her head.

_Still has a fever._

Maybe I should start a fire, to keep us warm?

I quickly found some rocks and sticks on the beach, and put it in a pile in front of me.

_Come on, Charlie. Think back to girlscouts! You can do this!_

First, I tried the way they do it in movies. Two rocks and a spark. Now I just need to get a spark….

I slammed the two rocks together, trying to get it to spark, heat up, anything. Any kind sign that it's working.

Nothing, except a crushed finger, and a particularly _loud _stream of curses.

"Charlie?" a weak voice called from behind me.

"Good morning, Jess. How do you feel?"

"Horrible. What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a fire."

"Your failing. Pathetically."

"Gee, thanks."

"Give me two sticks."

I handed her the twigs.

"You have to do this." She said, showing me how to make a fire.

After a long time of coaching, we finally got a flame. I quickly threw it on the pile, and soon we had a full-blown campfire.

"YES!" I yelled.

"I'm awesome." Jess said, and leaned back onto the sand.

"I'll just go with it cause you're sick." I chuckled.

"Hm." She said, after a while.

"What?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About…?" I pressed.

"Leaves."

"Okay. That's not normal. What about these leaves?"

"Well, if you throw leaves in a campfire, it creates a thick, heavy smoke."

"And…?"

"The whole island would be able to see it."

"That's great…" I said. I really don't know what she's talking about.

"Oh my god you are _so_ slow. If we got a big enough thing of smoke, we could tell the others _where we are!"_

"OH! Good idea! I'll go find leaves!"

"Yes, Einstein."

"Don't be mean!"

"Go!"

"Alone?"

She coughed. "Yes!"

"I, uh, really don't want to…"

"You can stay along the line of the beach. Just pick plant life from the jungle. You can stay on the beach."

"Okay, good." I hesitantly walked towards the jungle.

I picked as much plant life as I could carry, and began walking back.

"Alright. Just toss 'em all in the fire?"

"No! They're probably not up yet. Just wait a while."

"Fine."

I sat down on the sand, drawing pointless pictures in it.

**Amanda's POV…**

"_Jess? Charlie?" I called. I walked through the jungle, looking._

"_JESS! CHARLIE!" Where were they! They were still on the island. What if they're hurt?_

_No!_

_I can't lose her again! Not now, not ever!_

"_JESS!" I screamed, one more time._

"_Amanda! Amanda!"_

"_Jess?"_

"_Amanda!"_

"_Jess, Charlie? Where are you?"_

"Amanda!" I woke up, someone was calling me.

"What? Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I sat up, realizing it was still dark.

"Yeah, uh, fine, Willa."

"You were freaking out in your sleep. Nightmares?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too." As my eyes adjusted, I could see the remnants of small streaks of water that were running down her cheeks.

"You're crying."

"Uh… yeah… sort of…" She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I, well I'm gonna sound like a two-year-old, b-but… I miss my bed. My room. And my family."

"Yeah, I wish I was in my own bed, too."

"And, not to mention, my second family!"

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Charlie. And Jess. My sisters!" She chuckled.

"I miss them, too."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

''Yeah." She whispered.

I could tell, she was about to cry. I was, too. So I slid over, and hugged her.

"Shh. We'll find them. We will."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Hey, it's fine."

She fell asleep leaning on me. I was about to wake her up, tell her to get off, but I figured I'd let her sleep. I leaned against the wall.

"Good night, Willa."

…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I immediately sat up, and Willa did, too.

"What!"

"THE ISLAND'S ON FIRE!" Maybeck yelled. He ran in, and dropped the bag of fruit that was in his hands. Mangos and pineapples spilled onto the floor.

"WHAT!" Finn ran to the cave entrance.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Next, Philby ran out. The worried look on his face turned to relief, then shock.

"That's not a wildfire!" He smiled.

Willa and I walked out.

"Oh my god!" she smiled.

"What?"

"That's not a wildfire."

"Yeah, we get it. Philbo already said that!" Maybeck said.

"Phil_by! _PhilBY! I hate when you call me that!"

"I know." Maybeck smiled.

"That smoke is from a contained fire!" Willa said, practically yelling.

"What does that _mean!" _I said.

"A campfire! That's them!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"So let's go!"

"No, wait. We stay here. We start a fire. _They_ have to come back to _us._ We can't get lost." Philby pointed out.

"Yeah. And if we go there, we might miss them." Finn said.

"But-" Willa began.

"We stay here. They'll come."

"But-"

"No!"

"Since when are you the boss?" Willa screamed at Finn. I didn't blame her, I was mad, too.

"Since all of you are too _terrified _to do ANYTHING!"

Willa stayed quiet, and we angrily walked back into the cave.

We could hear the boys scrambling to get sticks and leaves outside.

"Wait! Make a border out of rocks!" Philby instructed.

There was a little yelling about how they should start the fire, but I zoned out.

I sighed.

"What?" Willa turned towards me.

"I can't believe that we're just leaving them there."

"They'll find their way back. Don't you trust them?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Of course I do!"

"Huh?"

"Charlie asked that, when you and Jess ran off yesterday. Or… two days ago? Who knows?"

"Well… did you trust us?" She looked up at me.

"Yes! I… it's just… I'm worried for you guys."

"We're worried about you. But we trust you."

"I trust you. It's just…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Too many of us get hurt, because of the 'kingdom keeper's job'?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"You never really get over it. You get used to being worried, though."

"Huh. That…is kinda depressing."

"Yeah."

"So now… we wait."

"Yup."

**Jess' POV…**

We lit the fire, and waited. And waited. And waited, and… well, you get the idea. Point is, we sat there, in silence, for a VERY long time.

"Oh my god." I heard, in my half-conscious state. "OH MY GOD!"

"What…?" I groaned. My head was pounding, and I was freezing. But I could feel little drops of sweat trickling down my face. I honestly didn't feel like moving, or talking, or listening to Charlie freak out AGAIN.

"Jess! You're a genius, you're amazing! I LOVE YOU! YOU SAVED US!"

"Are you, like, going insane again, or something?"

"JESS! They saw it! The fire! They made their own! We can go back! JESS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Yes, I do! But calm down before you-"

"IT MEANS WERE SAVED! WOOOHOOO! JESS!"

"Charlie! SHUT UP! Let's go! Pack up, we're going home…. Sort of….!"

"YAY!"

I groaned, and struggled to get up. I leaned on Charlie, and we made our way back towards the cave.

…**.**

**Yup. There it is. Not much goin on in this chap…. I might decide to make this story ridiculously long but not updated as much…? Like, you ever seen those stories on other fandoms with like thirty chaps? I dunno, I probably won't.**

**Did u like the chap?**

**REVIEW!**

**Seeya. BTW, I've already started the next chapter.**


	7. Found, but Still Lost

**Amanda's POV…**

It was dark, and there still was no sign of Jess or Charlie. And to make things worse, we were all mad. None of the guys would talk to the girls, none of the girls would talk to the guys.

I couldn't sleep, I was too worried. But Maybeck, Finn, and Willa had fallen asleep, leaving just me and Philby.

So, I was sitting, watching Willa as she slept not-so-peacefully. She was occasionally twisting and turning from a nightmare or something. Nobody had really slept that well since we landed on this island. Truthfully, I was a bit worried of some of the cranky, sleep-deprived people here.

"Amanda?" I looked up.

"Hey, Philby, what's up?"

"Just, uh, sorry we all got mad at you guys before."

"Same." I said, and we both chuckled.

"Hey, you wanna go back to the plane wreckage again tomorrow, see what survived the crash?" Philby asked.

"Oh yeah, we never did that!"

"Oh, wow. We're _stupid!" _

"What?" I said.

"We have clean clothes in the plane."

"Yeah, we'll DEFINITELY go back tomorrow."

"Count me in!" A voice said. I think I know that voice!

My heart skipped a beat.

"Nah, I'm feelin a little sick. I think I'll stay." Another voice. I definitely knew that voice!

"JESS!" I said, and ran to the entrance. "CHARLIE!"

I was tackled into a hug by my sister, and I hugged her back. I was crying now.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I whispered. "You scared me!"

"Glad to see you guys, too." She laughed. "You sent us the smoke signals, that's what got us back. I'm a little sick, though."

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"CHARLIE!" Willa ran to hug Charlie; they were both crying. I chuckled.

Then, I turned back to Jess.

"Wow, you don't look good."

"Yeah, I know."

I felt her head.

"You're sick."

"No duh."

"Let's get you inside."

"Okay."

I brought Jess inside, where the boys were sitting.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks."

I helped her to the corner, where she sat and leaned against a wall.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked Jess.

"Ehh…"

Philby walked up. He felt her forehead.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?" Jess laughed.

"You're sick."

"Do you people think I'm _stupid?"_

"It's probably a cold, relax. You're not going to die."

"Well, I _am_ going to SLEEP like I'm dead. Night." She lay down and quickly fell asleep.

"We should all go to sleep now, huh?" Philby said.

"Yeah, let me go get Willa and Charlie."

I started for the entrance of the cave.

"Amanda?" I turned around to see who called me.

"Oh. Hi Finn."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys before. I, uh, was a little stressed, you know?"

"No problem, Finn. It happens to the best of us. But you should really apologize to Willa. It was mainly directed towards her."

"Yeah, I will."

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Willa said, walking in.

"How'd you-"

"You guys talk _really _loud!" Charlie laughed.

"Jess!" Willa ran into the cave and squatted near Jess, who was laying on the floor.

"Huh?" She mumbled, half asleep. "What do you want?"

"WELCOME HOME!" Willa yelled, and hugged her.

I laughed, and put an arm around Charlene's shoulders. "You didn't say hi to me! I'm insulted!" I joked.

"Hi. Goodnight." She smiled, and walked across the room. Soon, all three of them were in the corner, sleeping.

"Well, goodnight." Philby smiled, and lay down.

"Yeah, if you wake me up again I'll-"

"Night, Maybeck." Philby cut him off.

After a while, Finn and I were the only ones awake.

"So, I heard you were going to the plane tomorrow with Phil?"

"Yup. You should come, and help carry whatever we find."

"Yeah, I will. I'm tired, so, goodnight." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, before laying down, and rolling over.

I layed down near Jess, and put an arm around her. I closed my eyes, finally getting a good night's sleep.

**Jess' POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to the brightness of the early morning sun.

_Ugh..._

Amanda was half-hugging me in her sleep, with one arm around me. She really was worried, wasn't she? Anyway, I must've overslept, because I didn't hear Maybeck's snoring, or Philby breathing really weirdly like he does in his sleep. I picked my head up and looked out of the cave entrance, and I could see Finn walking around, and Philby trying to start a fire. Charlie and Amanda were in the cave with me, I think.

I sneezed, making Amanda wake up.

"Morning, Jess." Amanda muttered, still half asleep, "You sneeze really weirdly."

"Hey. And thanks."

"You sound a little better."

"I feel a little better."

"That's good. I think you sweat out the fever in your sleep…"

"Yeah." I laughed as she rolled over and sat up. "Man, you must've been really worried when I got lost!" I coughed.

"Yeah, I was. Duh. Why?" she said.

"I dunno, I felt like Willa's stuffed bear, haha, you were, like, hugging me in your sleep." I chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry… I just…"

"No problem. I was kinda happy to know you were there."

She smiled. Then, she glanced outside. "Go show those idiots how to build a fire, will you?"

"Sure." I chuckled, and walked outside. Philby and Finn were both kneeling near the pile of sticks, trying to get it to magically burst into flames. They were _not _doing a good job.

I literally pushed both of them aside as I took the twigs. I used the trick I had learned, and soon we had a full-blown fire.

"Thanks." Philby ssaid.

"No problem. Where are Willa and Maybeck?"

"Food. You feelin better?" Finn answered.

"Yeah, a little. Well, I'm going to pointlessly wander around the island now." I said, and began to walk off.

Finn grabbed my arm.

"You shouldn't go, you're sick."

"I'm fine. It's just a cold!"

Philby looked up. "Finn, It _is _only a cold. Plus, she looks a lot better.

Finn glared at him, then sighed.

"Take your sister with you, or she'll be worried sick. Again."

"Fine." I walked back into the cave.

"Amanda, I'm exploring. You comin?"

"Uh, you sure you're up to it?"

I nodded.

"Charlie, how about you?" Amanda shook her houlder a bit to wake her up.

Charlie groaned, sat up, and glared.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever… I was sleeping!"

I laughed, and they both followed me out of the cave.

….

An hour or two later, we came back, not really finding anything interesting. That, and it was really dark; it was going to storm. Like, _hurricane _storm. With terrifying cloud-to-ground lightning, and the GIANT claps of thunder. But, that was for us to worry about later- right now it hadn't even started to rain.

"Hey guys." Charlie said, as we walked into the cave. The four were sitting in a circle around a campfire.

"I. Hate. You." Willa mumbled, looking really tired. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was messed up.

"Did you fall off a cliff or something?" I laughed.

Willa, however, didn't seem to like my joke very much.

"No! I FELL DOWN A HILL!"

"Oh… nice going, genious." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. Then I get back and YOU three aren't here so I was stuck with THEM for two hours! It. Was. Torture!" But then, her face lightened up. It went from mad, to relieved. "But glad to know you're okay. You had me worried."

"Okay then… now that your odd little rant is over… FOOD!" Amanda laughed, and took the space between Finn and Willa. She put her head on Finn's shoulder.

"FOOD!" Me and Charlie yelled.

We sat down, picked up fruit, and dug in.

"How long have we been here?" Willa asked, breaking the silence that had occupied the cave for the past fifteen minutes.

"Um… Let's see…. We crashed one day, then the day after that, then Jess and Charlie got lost, lost for another day, found the next night which was yesterday, and today. This is our sixth day." Amanda said.

"Oh…" she whispered. "Do you think they're looking for us?"

"Yes. They definitely are looking for us, Willa." Amanda gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm…I mean..._We're_…. the world's biggest stars. They're probably searching every corner of the Pacific for us…!" Maybeck said. Charlie sighed, and Finn shook his head.

"Don't worry. They'll find us soon." I said.

"Are we ever gonna eat anything, I dunno… Meat-y?" Maybeck said.

"We can only find fruit." Philby pointed out.

"If I eat another mango, I'm going to puke it up all over Charlene." I laughed.

"What! Hey! Puke on Maybeck!" She said.

"Gross." Amanda laughed. Suddenly, a giant clap of thunder made us all jump.

"Crap!" Maybeck yelled. "Storming AGAIN?"

It began raining. It was coming down so hard, you couldn't see ten feet out of the cave. And it was so loud, you had to yell to get over the sound.

"So much for checking the plane," Amanda said, looking at Philby.

"Yeah… looks like we're stuck in here."

"Yeah… Have you ever seen that movie?" Charlene randomly blurted out.

"Uh… what movie? Hello, earth to Charlie?" I said.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry. I spaced out. You ever seen the movie 'Swiss Family Robinson'?"

"Yeah! I used to LOVE that movie! Both movies, actually! And the book was amazing!" Willa said.

"Never heard of it." Amanda sighed.

"Same." I said. There wasn't much movie-watching in the Nash House.

"I've heard of it. Never saw it." Finn said.

"Never seen it." Maybeck agreed.

"I saw it. I mean, it was alright. Not that great." Philby mumbled.

"If we get off this island,—" Willa began.

"_When _we get off this island." Amanda corrected.

"Well, when we get home, I'm forcing all of you to watch it."

"Fine. You're watching Twilight, then!" Charlene said, and Amanda nodded.

"_Please _no!"

"Oh, you're definitely sitting through the whole movie."

"No…!"

"What do you have against Twilight?" Amanda asked.

"Ugh! Everything!"

"And it's all romantic and sappy and crap." I added.

Amanda shook her head. We all didn't have much to talk about, so we went about doing whatever for a while. After about a half hour, when I was half-asleep, a nervous-sounding Charlie broke the silence.

"Uh, guys? I… uh…"

"What?" Finn asked. He wasn't completely awake, either.

"M-my necklace!" Charlie sounded like she was about to cry.

"Huh?" Amanda said.

"It's gone! Oh my g-god, I haven't seen it since we got here! Oh my god, it's gone! I'm so stupid!"

"_THE _necklace?" Willa said, standing up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone but Charlie and Willa had confused looks on their faces.

"I… I have to find it! When we crashed… I haven't seen it since we crashed!" Charlie yelled.

"What! You haven't seen _WHAT?" _Philby yelled.

Charlie shook her head. " M-my grandma's necklace! The crash…!"

And she bolted out of the cave. Willa's eyes went wide.

"Charlie! We'll find it when the storm clears! Charlie! Come back!"

And Charlie wasn't coming back anytime soon. So Willa ran after her.

"Both of you! Get back here!"

But it was no use. We couldn't see them anymore through the rain, and they probably couldn't hear us. Amanda went to chase them, but Finn caught her.

"They know the way back."

"They're gonna get lost again!"

Finn looked out of the cave, staring at the rain. He sighed, and shrugged, like he didn't know what to do anymore.

_Everything was almost good! Now it takes another turn for the worse? UGH! I HATE this island!_

**Willa's POV…**

Charlie ran out of the cave, and I knew she wasn't coming back. I called for her, but she didn't hear me.

The necklace meant the world to her. It was the only thing her dad left her when he, well, left. She had been only a few months old by the time, but she still misses him. No one knows where he went, he just left Charlie and her mom to live on their own. The necklace he gave her was a locket; a small, plain, silver heart, with a picture of Charlie and her dad the day she was born. She always wore the necklace, no matter what.

"CHARLIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran towards the beach, and found the plane wreckage. I slipped through a hole in the side, to see Charlie rummaging through the wreck and looking for the necklace.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

"Willa! I can't find it! I have to find it, Willa, it's the only thing I have left of her!"

"Hey, we'll find it, just calm down. I'll help you. But tomorrow, when it's lighter, and it's cleared up, okay?"

"No! I have to find it now! I want it back!" she said, and sat on a broken seat. She was crying almost hysterically, with horrendous sobs making her whole body shake and quiver.

I sat down next to her.

"I want it back, Willa. I want everything to be normal again! When can we go home?"

"Soon." I said, and hugged her. "Everything's gonna work out, you'll see."

"Why us? Why do these stupid things happen to US!"

"Bad luck seems to follow us around." I laughed. She smiled a little, but tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "It'll work out in the end. It always does."

So, we decided to stay, shivering and wet, in the airplane for the night, because we couldn't get back.

…**.**

**Sorry about the delay, folks. I had terrible writer's block, so this chapter is horrible!**

**But there was that sisterly moment at the end with Willa and Charlie that I liked sort of...**

**I keep on having insanely weird and creepily accurate de-ja-vou moments, like, no joke… I think Im going crazy! There's at least two a day now! HELP ME!**


	8. Could things get ANY WORSE?

**Haha- blooper alert. Last chapter Charlie said "it's the only thing I have left of ****her****" But it's supposed to be**** him. ****Sorry bout that, it was originally supposed to be about Charlie's grandma, not her dad… oops…**

**And kingdom keepers 116, you have no idea how much I LOVE you right about now! You helped me with writers block! And it's not exactly a fire, but it's a natural disaster of some sort… you'll see! Also, thank you to… oh…. There's no name…. but thanks to the person who suggested insanity! I will be adding that, later on!**

**And last, thank you to the no-name who reviewed LOST today, 7/12/11…. You inspired my brain to get off its lazy butt and write!**

**Amanda's POV**

The next morning, it was still pouring. It was torrential downpour, and it was freezing. When it lightened up, we set out to find food- and Willa and Charlie. While Jess, Maybeck, and Philby went to find food, Finn and I went looking for our runaway friends.

"She said the plane was the last time she saw the necklace." I said, walking next to Finn.

"And then she ran. So she must be there. Hey, what's with the blankets?" Finn asked. Before we went looking for them, I had shoved warm blankets in a waterproof bag and made him carry it.

"They've been in the storm all night, Finn. It's _still _storming. Raining really hard. Don't you think they might be _a little cold?"_

"Good point. Let's find them. There's the plane!"

We jogged out of the jungle, towards the plane. My feet sloshed in random puddles, filling my already-soaked shoes with murky water. As we reached the plane, I slowed down, mainly because the rain became so bad, you could barely see your hand in front of your face. And the noise it made as it hit the plane was deafening. I hastily looked for a way of getting in.

"Over here!" Finn called. "An opening!"

I ran towards the opening. I walked into the soggy, flooded plane, and gasped.

Willa and Charlene were here. They were curled up in a ball together for warmth, but they were shivering. They were both fast asleep, surrounded by at least three inches of freezing water.

"Charlie! Willa!" Finn yelled, and they both slowly woke up. I grabbed a blanket from the backpack, and wrapped Charlene in it. Finn did the same to Willa.

"A-Amanda…"

"Yeah Charlie?" I said in a soft voice.

"Th-thanks…"

"No problem. How are you?"

"I f-feel like I'll n-never b-be warm ag-again."

I hugged her tighter, trying to keep her warm. I looked over at Finn. Willa was trembling and shaking violently, Finn was trying to warm her up, but to no avail. He pulled another blanket around her.

"Finn, we should wait out the rain in here." I said quietly.

"No, we have to get back and build a fire. The cave will be warmer, and they can sleep there. Philby will be able to check…" he stopped.

"What?"

"What if they're sick?"

"Oh no… I hadn't thought of that."

If they were sick, that would be _bad. _Really bad. The conditions had been just right. Cold, wet. They had slept in a freaking puddle! Oh, how could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have let them run off! Great, two more sick people to take care of! I mentally kicked myself.

I hugged Charlie tighter, and rubbed her back. She wouldn't stop shivering.

"Come on, we'll get you two back quickly." Finn promised. He helped Willa out the door, and I did the same for Charlie.

"C-cold!" Charlie whimpered as the rain hit her.

Willa tripped and almost fell, but Finn caught her. After many stumbles and falls, and a _lot _more shivering, we made it into the cave.

"You're back!" Jess ran up and hugged Willa and Charlie. "Oh my god, you're shaking!"

Jess ran back and got more blankets. "Come near the fire!"

Stumbling, they did as Jess said.

Philby got up and motioned for us to follow him.

"When you found them, were they-"

"They were sleeping in a puddle." Finn said, cutting him off, and trying to be 'the smart one', for once. "I think they might have Hypothermia."

"No, they're just cold, idiot. They need to warm up." He smiled. "I was going to ask if you found the necklace."

"Oh… Oops."

…

I sat next to Finn, facing the fire. Willa and Charlie had stopped shivering an hour ago, but they were still seated by the fire, grateful for its warmth.

"Jess? What time is it?" I asked.

"Three o'clock."

"Oh." I glanced outside. The rain had lightened up, and it was just drizzling now. Nothing storm-like. But Maybeck and Philby had left an hour ago for more firewood, what could be keeping them? "I hope they're okay."

"Trust me." Finn said. "The only danger they're in is if Philby finally gets annoyed at Maybeck and chops his head off."

"That's…. nice?" Jess chuckled.

"They'll be back any minute."

Sure enough, not ten minutes later, they bounded into the cave, arguing about something or other.

"Philbo! There's no such thing! Just because your nerdy little TV shows say so, it doesn't mean it's true!" Maybeck growled.

"Maybeck! Lightspeed _can _be achieved! You would just need to-"

"Alright! That's enough arguing over the nerd-iverse!" Jess yelled, trying to get them to stop. It worked, since all the boys were sort of… afraid of Jess. I smiled.

"Did you get enough wood?" Finn asked.

"_Yes! _Do you see the giant pile of wood in my hands!" Maybeck said. Then, he dumped the pile near the fire and sat down.

Philby rolled his eyes and did the same, putting one or two logs in the fire to keep it going. Maybeck walked over to Charlene.

"Ch-Charlie?" Maybeck said, quietly.

I looked at him. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" Charlene asked, confused.

"Uh… Here…" Maybeck walked over and dropped the item in her hands. Charlie's face lit up in confusion, shock, and joy.

"How'd you find it?" She yelled with excitement.

"I, uh, looked in the plane…. And, there it was." He smiled slightly. He didn't seem as confident, or as smooth. He seemed almost…uncomfortable.

_Oh my god! He loves her!_

How did I not see this before? (I'd better not tell Jess, she already teases him enough…) I glanced at Charlie, who was at the moment, fastening the necklace around her neck. Then, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! So much!" She said, not letting go.

Maybeck slowly hugged her back. He smiled.

"No problem." They ended their hug, and awkwardly took different places by the fire.

Willa hugged the blanket around her tighter.

"The storm is getting lighter." She mumbled. "Oohh I'm sooo tired."

"Go to sleep, then, smart one." Jess joked sarcastically.

"How long have we been here now?" Willa asked.

I chuckled softly. _A day since you last asked._

"Seven days. One week." Finn answered.

I nodded.

"Good night." Willa mumbled. I looked over, and saw Charlie was asleep, too.

**Charlie's POV…(**_**dreaming)**_

_I was running, through the parks, alone. No one was there to help me… help me against what? My dream-self shook my head, turning around and running. What was I running from? I looked over my shoulder-there was nothing. I had just ran into a wall, oops. And everything was black, and now I'm falling…falling…I think I'll die if I hit the bottom. Wait- I'm not falling anymore! I'm laying on the ground… the ground is shaking!_

"_Charlie! Wake up!" I can hear, but it's a far-away voice. I'm not waking up anytime soon._

"_Charlie! We have to get out! Charlie!" Hmm, I think that's Willa. She doesn't sound good. Is she having another asthma attack or something? That might be bad. Hm._

_I started to wake up, just a little. Then, something hit my head, something hard, and sharp. I felt myself getting farther away from waking up again, going deeper into my dreams. And once again, everything was all black._

**Amanda's POV… (three minutes ago.)**

"They're just going to sleep all day? That's boring!" Maybeck said.

"Yeah, well, we'll shove you in a freezing and wet plane for a night, and see how you have _bundles of energy _the next day." I said.

"I'd be smart enough to get out." He said.

"Yeah, well-" suddenly, there was a deafening noise. The ground started to shake, and rocks from the top of the cave rained down on us.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Finn screamed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out. There was a giant cloud of dust, I could only see Finn and Jess, so I grabbed Jess' hand, and dragged her out with us.

We got outside, and found Philby and Maybeck. The ground had stopped shaking now.

"Oh my god!" I said, coughing out all the dust in my lungs.

"Charlie and Willa were asleep!" Jess realized.

"They can't still be asleep!" Maybeck yelled.

"Yeah, they could be DEAD!" Jess yelled back.

We looked back at the giant dust cloud in the cave that was obscuring our view of seeing Willa or Charlene. Suddenly, we could faintly see the outline of something, walking towards us, and hear it coughing.

It was Willa; she was dragging Charlene out of the cave. We all ran to help her.

"Oh my god! Charlene!" I said, noticing the giant gash across her forehead. Willa practically dropped her, and stumbled off in the other direction. I don't exactly know where she went after that.

"Someone give me a wet cloth or something!" Philby yelled. Jess ran towards the ocean. "No, not from the ocean! We need fresh water!" She changed direction, and ran to the stream. Maybeck followed, leaving Philby, Finn, Willa, and I to take care of Charlene.

"Philby! What should I do!" I asked frantically. I felt numb; my brain wouldn't work.

"Sit here, and support her head. We have to wait for them to get back with the cloth! By the way, I think you might be in shock!" He said the last part quickly.

"What!"

"Go help her!"

I shakily did as he told me, and sat with Charlie's head in my lap. Suddenly, there was a coughing/ wheezing sound from behind me. I turned around to see Willa, on all fours, coughing violently. Finn ran up to her.

"Willa? You alright?" He said, gently patting her back.

"Too much… dust…" She coughed again, and I could tell she couldn't really breathe.

"Just… breathe, okay? Just try and take a deep breath, Willa." Finn said. She tried, but it ended in a coughing fit

Charlie squirmed, and woke up.

"Ugh… What happened?" she moaned.

"Hi." Willa mumbled, then coughed.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Fine. Are you okay?" Willa said.

"Not really…What happened?"

"Willa saved you." I said.

"No, I didn't." She argued.

"I believe you did." Charlene smiled weakly. "My head is throbbing."

"A rock from the cave roof fell on your head." Willa explained weakly.

"Well what happened to you?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Willa answered.

"She breathed in too much dust, when she dragged you out of the- Whoa!" I began but stopped short.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking again, and more rocks rolled off of the rock surface. The mouth of the cave collapsed in on itself, closing in the cave and all of our stuff inside.

"No!" Finn yelled.

My eyes went wide. That was our only shelter! Now we have to make a TENT again! No! This can't be happening! I felt tears well up in my eyes. And the blankets were in there, the _food we collected! _The First Aid kit! Now I was really scared, I was shaking.

"We're screwed." Willa choked out. "So…screwed…"

"We're not screwed! And do me a favor: _please _breathe!" Charlie said, half-joking, but completely serious.

"Can't breathe!" Willa wheezed.

Finn helped Willa sit up, and he thudded on her back. Willa bent over, and coughed out a black-ish mixture of spit, dirt, and dust.

"That's disgusting!" I said, nearly gagging.

"Did that help?" Finn asked.

Willa took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Amanda, hold still." Philby said. He walked up to me, pushed up my sleeve a bit, and looked up at me.

"Holy crap, Amanda! You should've told us about this before!" Finn said, abandoning Willa and running up to me.

"What? What's wrong!" What were they talking about!

"You can't feel that?" Philby gawked.

"Feel what?" I asked, confused. He poked a part of the back of my arm, and I screamed.

Oh, that. There was a sharp pain in the back of my arm now, as he pressed on it.

"There's a rock splinter in the back of your arm!" Finn yelled.

"Hold on, I'll pull it out." Philby said quickly.

"WHAT! Phil, don't- AAGH!" he had ripped the rock out of my arm, and it _hurt _to say in the least.

He ran and got a blanket that was outside, ripped part of it, and wrapped it around my arm.

"There. All patched up." He said. Jess came back with a bucket of water, and he immediately went to work on Charlene.

…..

Later, we sat on the beach again, lost with no idea what to do. I was crying softly, who can blame me? We just lost everything, food, blankets, _shelter! _We have nowhere to sleep! And worse, it was starting to rain. And Philby and Maybeck had wandered into the forest already. Jess crawled up to me.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll, uh, we'll find something…. It's gonna be fine…! Right, Finn?"

Finn's head shot up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said, glaring at Jess. He stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well, who pissed in his cheerios?" Jess muttered. I glared at her.

"Please don't joke; it only makes stuff worse…" Willa mumbled. Charlie had cried herself to sleep. Willa sat next to her, subconsciously rubbing her back. She was slightly rocking back and forth nervously, and she was staring into space.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She kept staring at the sand.

"Willa?" Jess said slowly.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine… just… tired, really tired. I'm, uh, gonna go to sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Jess said. She gave me a confused look, and I just shrugged.

And that's when the sky opened up, and it began pouring. Within seconds, we were soaked to the bone.

"This day just keeps getting better." Jess mumbled.

….

**Yeah, there's the longest chapter I've written. Ever. So I'm done writing for the day. Yup.**

**Review.**

**Bye.**

**By the way. I hated this chapter. Tell me if, by any off chance, you loved it.**

**P.S.-Haha, sorry for the negativity... i wasn't having the best of moments. Actually, its the second longest chapter.**

**Did you like it? Cuz honestly, when i see 30 visitors, and three reviews, i assume 27 people hated it...**

**P.S.S.- nevermind, with that last afterthought, it is OFFICIALLY the longest! Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. A Nightmare, a Fall, and a Fight

**OMG I SAW HARRY POTTER PART 2! It was epic! I love the part where Neville asks for Luna in the middle of the battle. U know what part I'm talkin about but im trying not to give too much away 4 the poor poor unfortunate souls who haven't seen it yet. And Luna should've been in it more!**

**But that one part they show, of Lavender Brown after Greyback… you know… where they show her blank face… is there anyone else who can't get that image of her face out of their heads? I mean, I didn't **_**love **_**the character, but seeing her like that makes me almost cry… its so sad…**

**Enough about Harry Potter, on with KK!**

**Jess' POV…**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have them filled with rainwater and closed again. I sat up slightly, and tried looking around. Willa, Amanda, and Charlie were near me, and I saw a few lumps a few feet down the beach that I assumed were the boys.

We all somehow fell asleep on the beach, in the pouring rain. All of us girls had huddled together, in a failed attempt to stay warm or dry. I had huddled close to Amanda, and eventually Willa came near me, and Charlie near her, putting us in the awkward position we were in now.

Willa was shivering, so I hugged her a bit closer to me, trying to warm her up, and trying to get a little warmer myself. But, the movement made her stir, and she sat up.

"J-Jess?" she shivered.

"Hey."

"It's s-so c-cold…"

"So I've realized." I chuckled.

"We've b-been here eight d-days." Willa frowned.

"Yeah."

"They're never g-going to f-find us."

"Don't think like that." Since when was _I_ the positive one?

"Th-the last H-harry Potter movie c-came out t-today."

"Oh." _That was random._

"J-Jess, we're…. we're g-gonna die on this island." She said. I think she was crying, but it could've been the rain.

"I… Willa, we…." I couldn't deny it. With every day passing, I was closer and closer to feeling were definitely going to die.

She was crying now, I only knew this because her body was shaking, and I could hear her sobbing through the sound of the thunderous rain.

"Jess, I'm cold!" she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

I wanted to say '_okay, why are you complaining to me?'_, but given everyone's emotional state right now, I decided not to be a nuisance and to do what Amanda would do.

"Okay, come here." I tried to say in a comforting voice. She crawled over to me, shivering. I hugged her. "I know, I'm cold, too. It'll be okay, just go back to sleep."

We both lay back down, and after a few minutes, I was asleep again.

_I was climbing up a rock wall in the rain(Smart, huh?). Apparently, I was racing Willa, just for fun, since we were bored. Was it for fun? Willa didn't look like she was having fun… Willa, of course, was beating me by far. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise, and part of the rock wall crumbled. There was a scream, and then a thud. I was in so much pain now, like my insides had collapsed, and my head was smashed like a watermelon. That's what it felt like, anyway. Then, everything went black._

I sat up quickly and whimpered, waking up Amanda.

"What! Jess, What's wrong?" Amanda said sleepily.

"N-nothing…" I mumbled.

"Jess, you're shaking! Are you that cold?" Amanda muttered.

I was shaking, but now it wasn't from the rain or cold.

I looked up. "It's, uh, still raining…"

"No duh. Hey, is she okay?" Amanda said, motioning towards Willa. She was curled up in a ball, shaking.

I gently woke Willa up. She woke up, whimpering and crying.

"What's wrong!" Amanda asked frantically.

"N-N-Nothing." Willa whispered. Her face looked unusually pale in contrast to the deep purple bruise surrounding her entire right eye, and she had a nasty gash on the side of her face.

"Willa?" I said.

"B-Bad dream-m…. ok-kay? Just… just drop i-it."

"Alright, you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"F-Fine, I'm g-going for a walk."

She got up, and stumbled towards the treeline.

"Wonder what that was." Amanda mumbled, rubbing her arm where the rock shard was.

"Yeah, that was really…weird."

"Huh. And I've never seen a black eye _that bad_. Not even when Louski punched Finn's face in!" Amanda mumbled.

"It looks painful. Anyway, I, uh, just had a weird dream."

"What was it?" she asked worriedly.

"I fell, I think. Well, I screamed in the dream, then there was a loud thud. So I'm guessing I got hurt, because of how much PAIN I was in. Amanda, i never want to feel that again."

"That can't be good. Just... don't do whatever you were doing. And stay close." Amanda mumbled worriedly.

I looked over towards the boys, they all had woken up by now.

"Aw crap, I got bruises everywhere from that freaking cave." I heard Maybeck mutter.

"We all do, Maybeck." Philby grumbled.

That's when I realized- I didn't have a single bruise on me from yesterday. I turned towards Amanda. She automatically knew what I was thinking.

"I levitated all the rocks that came near us… so they wouldn't hit us."

"Oh. Uh… thanks."

Charlie sat up. "Eh… Morning…." She mumbled, rubbing the place where she had a giant cut and bruise on her head.

"Ohh, that looks like it hurts." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Because it _does_ hurt. AGH! Why is it still raining!"

"Because we have REALLY bad luck." I chuckled.

"Where's Willa?" Charlie said suddenly worried.

"She went for a walk." Amanda explained.

"_Alone! _She… She could get hurt! She could fall off a cliff! She could get _eaten!"_

"Charlie! Calm down! She's fine!" Amanda said.

"And stop being so… _motherly. _It's creepy!" I added.

"Yeah... I guess... sorry. I... I dunno." Charlie muttered.

"Don't worry. She's a smart girl." Amanda said.

Suddenly, a scream echoed from the trees.

We all exchanged looks. Then we got up and ran for the jungle.

"WILLA! WILLA, WHERE ARE YOU! WILLA!"

"OVER HERE, I FOUND HER!" Finn screamed from somewhere to my right. I turned and ran towards his voice.

I ran through the blinding rain, trying desperately to find them.

Finally, I got to the clearing they were in and slid to my knees next to Willa. She was laying face-down on the ground, blood was pooling underneath her. Next to us, there was a wall of rock, and she was covered in pebbles, small rocks, and wet rock-dust. Had the wall collapsed on her? Was she…. Alive?

No! No!NoNoNoNoNO! Please be okay!

"Willa!" I said.

Finn looked up. "She's not moving and she won't wake up! Don't touch her!" he said.

Just then, everyone else came rushing in.

"WILLA!" Charlene ran up to us, kneeling next to Willa. Amanda and Maybeck followed.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" Amanda said. "Uh… Flip her over, slowly…" she glanced at Philby(who normally was our doctor…), who was staring at the rock wall; he seemed to be in deep thought.

We did what she told us to, and I immediately wish we hadn't. Willa had a large gash going across it, vertically. Like she had fallen, and scraped it. But it was bleeding like crazy.

"Oh…" Finn mumbled.

I took off my sweatshirt and pressed it to the large cut. It mopped up most of the blood; so the cut was a lot smaller than it looked. That's good, I think.

"She fell…" Philby mumbled.

"What?" Maybeck yelled.

"She… She was trying to climb the wall… She…Fell…"

It all came together. The dream- I wasn't _actually _there, but you're _always _in your own dreams. It wasn't me, falling. It was _her_. The rocks and rock dust- the unsteady grip she was holding onto must've crumbled under her weight. And the cut- she probably scraped herself on the way down, trying to grasp the wall. And she hit her head when she hit the ground.

"So what do we do! She's not moving!" Charlene yelled hysterically.

"Treat her like we did you. It's a head injury." Philby snapped, like he didn't need to be bothered.

"I… I was unconscious!" Charlie stuttered out, surprised by his snotty-ness.

"And what the hell, man! Stop being so grouchy! She needs your help! Jeez!" Maybeck yelled.

Philby glared at the ground for a second, before his face softening and he looked up at us.

"Uh… Sorry… i…uh… don't know what went through my head…" He muttered a quiet apology.

He knelt down, and picked Willa up bridal-style.

"We should get back to the beach." Philby muttered, starting to hike through the trees. We followed, and within minutes, we were standing out in the open getting rained on again.

As Philby instructed, we wrapped her up in the only blanket we had left. Then, we covered her in all of our sweatshirts. But the thing Philby said next was a _very _stupid thing to say to a bunch of people whose friend just fell off a cliff.

"This is a bit more serious than Charlie's. Now we can only wait. We try to keep her dry, and warm. And we check to make sure she's still alive every now and then. But besides that, we just wait and hope."

"That's it!" Charlie yelled

"WELL I'M SORRY! YOU EXPECT ME TO DEAL WITH _EVERY _STINKIN' PROBLEM YOU HAVE! I CANT DO ALL OF IT! I _TRIED! _THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW!" Philby exploded, then stomped away, into the woods.

"Philby! No-I… I didn't mean it! Philby, I'm sorry!"

"Nice going, Charlene!" Finn yelled.

"It's not her fault! She was worried!" I yelled.

"_I'm _going to go find Philby." Maybeck scoffed.

"Let him cool off." Amanda mumbled.

"Then I'm going for a walk! Who cares!" Maybeck stormed off.

"I'm going, too." Finn took off in a different direction.

"Finn, wait! We need you!" Amanda yelled.

Finn turned around, shook his head, and kept walking.

Now Charlene was freaking out. Amanda was crying slightly. And man, was I _pissed._

How could the guys just walk away like that! What was Willa thinking, when she climbed the wall! AND _WHY WON'T IT STOP RAINING!_

I thought back to the second question. _What was she thinking! _Part of me thought that somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was going to fall, like on purpose. But the logical part of me said 'hey, it's Willa. She'd never do that.' She told me once that she climbs rock-walls to clear her mind. Why did she storm off, again? Oh yeah, nightmares. Well, climbing _did _clear her head. When she hit the ground and slammed it on the hard rock. The only thought that was probably going through her head then was 'ow'.

And the first question, oh yeah. I _knew _why the guys are so irritable, and the girls so… emotional (Besides the obvious of Willa falling off a rock wall, but even before that.) It's being stuck on this island- it's getting to us. It's gonna kill us, and we all know it. We're going to turn against each other eventually, we're at each other's throats way too much. We fight _way _too much.

And that begs to the last (and possibly most important) question.

WHY WON'T IT STOP RAINING!

…**.**

**YUP. There's chapter whatever. I went to the beach today. I normally don't get sunburn. But I look like a tomato barfed up tomato juice on me. And it's painful. Yup. Ow.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. A Few Cracked Ribs

Sorry about the awkward part in this chapter… lol…

Amanda's POV…

_Oh my god…oh my god… OH MY GOD….oh my GOD…!_

It had been a day, and Willa had still not woken up. And my brain had still not stopped being on overdrive. Charlene hadn't talked since the accident, she just sat near Willa, holding her hand, and crying a lot. Truthfully, no one was really talking to each other. We were all so… _mad _at each other. I have no idea why, we just couldn't stand each other anymore. Well, me and Jess were still talking. But I can't take it anymore. We have to get along again. There's no way we'll _survive _without each other.

I stood up.

"GUYS!"

To my surprise, they all looked up.

"We can't continue like this! We're best friends! No, actually we're more. We're a _family! _ We're a family, and our little sister's hurt and she _needs_ us right now. And we _need _each other! We can't turn against each other now! We'll die! Guys, this is RIDICULOUS! What are we even fighting over?"

"I…uh…I don't know…." Maybeck mumbled.

"Yes! Exactly! We're fighting for absolutely no reason! It's stupid! So we should _stop _fighting."

Philby sighed. "She's right."

"I guess it's not their fault that they have crap-for-brains. I can forgive them." Jess mumbled.

"Thank you… Hey!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Took you a while to figure that one out. But it's good to hear your voice again, airhead." Jess smirked.

"Yeah, we need to stop fighting." Charlene said quietly, rubbing the bruise on her head.

"Finn…" I murmured, looking at him. "I… We need you. We need a leader."

He got up, and walked towards the group. He stopped and looked at all of us, his eyes landing on me.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I… especially you, Amanda. I was a jerk. Could you ever forgive me?"

I stayed quiet. His face fell, and I almost laughed. I put my hands on his shoulders, leaned forward, and kissed him. I'm pretty sure I felt him smile, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay… gross_…_moving on… Are we all forgiven, and good, and…_ For the love of all things that don't make me want to gag, COME UP FOR AIR!_" Jess practically yelled, and we stopped kissing.

I smiled sheepishly.

"You have _no idea how _disgusting that is." Maybeck said.

"Yeah, and _I'm _supposed to be the 'bad girl' out of the two of us." Jess muttered to me.

"It's weird. You just randomly snog each other." Philby added.

"Oh…" I smirked. "You mean it's weird when we do… this?" I turned around and kissed him again.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna puke! Let's get back to the matter on hand, how Willa is _still _unconscious."

I broke off the kiss, and nodded.

"You two are gross…"

….

Philby sighed.

"Wow, she's got a lot of bruising on her front. Well, what I can see of it… but I need one of you to see if she has any more bruising on her ribs… I, uh, don't think she'd be particularly _happy_ if I did…" he said, addressing the girls.

I nodded.

"Amanda, I think you should, seeing as you seem to know more about injuries than they do… I'll go over there." He said, and the boys followed him about fifty feet down the beach.

"So what exactly are we checking for?" Charlene asked.

"Umm… cracked or bruised ribs, mainly." I answered, staring down at the … broken-looking Willa.

"And why, exactly, couldn't _he _do it? I don't know what to do!"

"Charlie… Think about where your ribs are…" Jess sighed.

Charlie looked down. She pointed just above her stomach. "Here, right?"

"And they stretch up to…"

Charlie looked down. "Oh."

"Yeah. I don't think Willa would like it if Philby saw her-"

"Okay! Enough, guys…" I said.

I slowly examined her, trying not to hurt her at all.

"Oh no… Willa…" I mumbled.

"What? What's wrong!" Charlene and Jess yelled.

"Look at that… That's three, no, four broken ribs! And look at all the bruises!"

"Oh my god…" Jess mumbled.

Charlene whimpered.

I examined her a little more, found that she had horrible bruises on her collarbone.

"Oh! I can't watch anymore!" Charlie said. She stood up quickly. She stumbled a bit, and her hands flew to her head. "Ohh…"

"Charlie! What's wrong?" Jess said, urgently standing up, and grabbing Charlie by the arm.

"Stood up to fast… head…. Throbbing.. and the… the world's sp-spinning…"

She fainted into Jess' open arms.

"Charlie… Charlie… good god, why are you so heavy…."

"Bring her over to Philby…" I told Jess.

Jess dragged her over to Philby.

"Okay Willa… Wow, you really are hurt…" I whispered to thin air.

I turned to see Charlene, make sure she was okay. She was sitting up, and they were talking to her, which was a good sign.

I turned back to Willa. Her eyes were open, her neck was craned to see what I was looking at. I yelped.

"Amanda… It hurts…" she said weakly. Then, her head fell back down onto the sand, and she was unconscious again, the only proof me not imagining it was a single tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"Willa? Willa… Hey, wake up! You were just awake, come on, wake up…" I gently shook her shoulder. Nothing. A terrible thought occurred to me, and there were tears in my eyes as I scrambled to grab her wrist and check for a pulse.

I couldn't find it.

My stomach backflipped, I think I was going to puke. I hastily put my head on her chest, listening for the heartbeat.

…thud…thud…thud…thud…

_Oh thank god._

I sighed in relief before running to tell Philby what had just happened. Seconds later, we all (except Charlie) ran back to Willa.

"She just… woke up?" Philby asked.

"_Yes, then she FELL BACK DOWN! PHILBY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" _I yelled.

"I…. how could she just wake up!" Philby whimpered. "I have no idea! Just… keep her still, that's all we can do about the cracked ribs. B-but how would she just _wake up _and _faint._"

Charlie had slowly walked over and sat down near us.

"G-guys… I'm not feeling too hot…" Charlie whimpered.

Jess put an arm around her shoulder. Then she put a hand to her forehead. Charlie winced at the bruise.

"Ow…"

"Ohh… Charlie… you have a slight fever, I think…" Jess mumbled.

_Not good. At all._

"No…" Philby whispered. He felt her forehead, too.

"Guys, I have a bruise there! It _hurts!" _Charlie complained.

"I knew sleeping in the rain would catch up with us eventually!" Philby yelled.

"Ugh! We have too many problems!" Maybeck mumbled.

I put my head in my hands, and observed the scene around me. Philby, Maybeck, and Jess were basically yelling at each other. But not like they had before, now it was more of them deciding how to take care of Charlie. Finn knelt near Willa, holding her hand. And Charlie was near me, with her head draped over her knees. I crawled over and put an arm around her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… is Willa okay?"

"She has lots of bruises. And a few broken bones. She'll heal. Worry about yourself for now, okay?"

"You know I can't." she whimpered, and began crying softly.

I hugged her, and rubbed comforting circles in her back.

"This place is going to be the end of the keepers." She sobbed. "We'll die here. Don't deny it."

I stayed quiet. I looked up towards the dark clouds. It was misting now, not enough to hide my tears.

….

I slowly opened my eyes. Charlie was laying next to me, breathing peacefully. Jess sat next to Willa, looking down on her with a worried look. I slowly sat up, in order not to wake the sleeping Charlene who, in her sleep, had decided that my stomach made an acceptable pillow.

"Hey Jess. The rain, maybe it's a storm. It won't stop. What, four days straight? Oh crud, we've been here like nine days now- what time is it?… hey what's with Willa?" I asked, noticing the stressed look on Jess' face.

"Wow, you had a lot to say. It's 5 a.m. and…. I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I was thinking… well, if she's out for much longer…. She'll be dehydrated … and starving."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… so… she needs to wake up."

I nodded.

"That, and I think she's having a nightmare… maybe a relapse of the accident? Did she say anything when she woke up before?" Jess said seriously. I wasn't used to her being serious. It was scary, to be honest.

"Yeah…" I whispered. "she, uh… she looked at me and said 'it hurts'." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Uh… oh. That, uh…"

I put my head back down, and looked down at Charlie, sleeping peacefully. I put my hand on her back, and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

_I woke up again, to Jess slightly shaking my shoulder._

"_Manda? Mandy wake up!" I looked up. Whoa! Jess was five years old! Oh crap I'm dreaming. "Mandy it's movie night! Come on sis! You don't wanna misth it! We're watching…ummm.. thwiss famiwy wobinson. They get wost on de iswand!" she said in her cute, cheery five-year-old voice._

"_Jessie," I said, myself being six, and the all-powerful older one. "I'm coming! Slow down a little!" I never really had the pronunciation problems most little kids did. But Jess could barely speak correctly when she was five._

_Suddenly, the scene in front of me faded, and I was standing in an abandoned house._

"_Amanda… this is home now." Said a 10-year-old Jess._

"_Yup."_

"_I'm scared."_

_I looked at her. "Me too, Jess. Me too." I whispered._

_Jess started crying, and tackled me into a hug._

_And it faded again. It's like I'm re-living parts of my life._

_Now I was in the church. The old church, where we lived for a long time. But instead of a happy memory, this had to be the worst day of my life- no exaggeration._

"_J-Jess?" I whispered, tears in my eyes. She had walked into the house after school with green eyes, instead of her blue-silver ones. Her hair was black, her skin cold. I had asked her what was wrong, and she had attacked me. She easily won the fight; as I was not going to even try to hurt my little sister. I was kneeling on the ground in front of her now, too pained to stand._

"_No, Jezebel. Jess is gone_." _She turned and walked out the door, leaving me curled up in a ball and sobbing._

_Flash, two years later. A scene from days before we left for Hawaii. The keepers and I, at the Frozen Marble. I was in between Jess and Finn. I glanced around the table; Philby and Maybeck laughing at something on Maybeck's phone. Charlie giving a reassuring and sympathetic smile to Willa as Willa told her about the horrible people at school and what they did to her that day. I frowned. Then I turned back to Jess and Finn, fighting over something or another._

_And the last scene was of us on the island. We were sitting around the campfire, back when we still had the cave._

"_Amanda. Amanda, wake up. Amanda… hey, wake up please. I, uh, need you… Amanda!"_

_I felt myself slip out of the dream…_

I opened my eyes, with a slight gasp. _That was a really weird dream. _I sat up.

"Ugh…"

"Amanda?" I heard.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked. It was lighter out now… and not raining! I jumped for joy inside.

"I'm… I'm dizzy… and my head's throbbing… and I might p-puke…."

I crawled closer to her and sat next to her. I put a supporting arm on her back.

"Take a few deep breaths, okay. Just breathe…"

She breathed a little heavier, and whimpered. And then she fainted.

"Charlie! Hey, wake up…"

"She'll be fine." Philby said. I hadn't noticed he was behind me until now. I tuned around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I think she freaked out a little and that's why that happened… must've had a nightmare."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, something moved, off to my left. I figured it was Jess.

"Morning, Jess."

"Am-Amanda…! Ah…. Ow! It hurts!" I turned in astonishment to the owner of the voice. It wasn't Jess who just sat up.

"Willa!"

….

**Chapter 10, I think. So what's up? How'd you like the chapter. I didn't. anyway, the chap's mainly about Willa and Charlie being hurt. And the dream Amanda had? I don't know why I put that in there. It made me sad.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be going on vacation for the next two weeks… sorry bout that folks. Goin to Disneyland. And other parts of Cali. But I'm really sorry. Hey, I promise I'll have a pen and paper and be writing the whole time! So yeah, LOST or Collision of Worlds won't be updated for a while. By the way, do ya like Collision of worlds? It's turning out okay, I guess. But even though I'll be gone, I'll be checking my pm's and reviews, so if you want to say anything, go ahead. I'll be reading it.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Drowning Is Not Fun

**Wow this chapter had to be split in half cuz I wrote it on my ipod and when I moved it to the computer it was 4,000 words! Anyway ill put the other chap up 2moro cuz theres so much editing to do its insane. Stupid ipod. Anyway, itll be a while until collision of worlds is updated.**

**Amanda's POV…**

"Willa?" I whispered.

"Amanda? Wh-what happened! Why... Ugh! Why do my ribs hurt! Why does everything hurt!" she poked a spot on her stomach. "AH!"

"Willa don't move!" Philby said slowly. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Philby, I can't help it! It hurts when I breathe!" she spat back, obviously in pain. "AAGH!"

With that last whimper, she woke up pretty much everyone. There was a simultaneous gasp as Charlie and Jess realized, and Charlie dove forward to hug her.

Willa gasped in pain and froze. She whimpered, and Charlie immediately jumped back, her hands covering her mouth as she realized how much she just hurt her.

Willa had slight tear marks streaming down her cheeks as she hugged herself protectively. None of us could provide any comfort, however; if we touched her in the slightest she would be writhing in pain.

"Willa... I didn't mean... I didn't know it would hurt... I'm so sorry! Willa... I really... I forgot!" now Charlene was crying too. Noticing this, Willa seemed to pull it together.

"Charlie, you f-forgot, it's fine..." Willa whispered.

"I'm sorry."

...

I sat with my butt planted in the sand, the water occasionally lapping at my feet. The sun was getting low on the horizon, marking the end of day whatever (I had stopped counting... Or caring-maybe I should since Willa will want to know). I breathed in the hot, salty air as I closed my eyes to listen to the ocean. The rain had stopped this morning, and now it was like the storm never happened, it was so dry and hot. Finn and the boys had gone to get food, and Jess, Willa, and Charlie were sitting on the blanket a little down the beach, talking quietly like they had been since Willa woke up. I told them to give her a break (mainly because I'm sure Willa was getting a little annoyed) but they just kept talking and talking and for some reason it even annoyed _me _how they wouldn't shut up. So I took a walk, and here I was, sitting in front of the water. And I was roasting alive, it was so hot.

A thought occurred to me. I stood up, brushed off my sweatshirt, and slowly waded into the freezing water. I shivered a bit, but I was thankful for the refreshing coolness. I started to tread water, smiling. I LOVED the ocean. But living in the Nash house, we didn't get to the beach much.

I dunked my head under water, but my joy was replaced with an uneasy feeling in my gut. A wave hit, and I flipped over under water. I desperately swam to what I thought was 'up', only to have my head smash into something hard.

Ow.

Another wave hit me, but my head popped over the surface for enough time for me to get a breath in.

"F-"

Crash! Before I was able to get a word out, I was under the water again. I swam up. I was above the surface again, for a second.

"Finn..."

And I was under again. Drowning. But I managed to break surface once more.

"FINN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was flipped around, and I sucked in some water. I was choking under water, no air, drowning. Dying. I opened my eyes, and saw a dark figure swimming towards me. Great. Now I'm going to get eaten by a shark. This day keeps getting better, huh? I cringed as it got closer to me and wrapped two arms around my torso. Two human arms.

Finn!

He dragged me to the top of the water, and I choked out the water in my lungs and exchanged it for air.

"Finn!" I whispered.

"Amanda! Are you okay? What happened? What happened to your head! Why did-"

But he was cut off as a wave broke over our heads, we were shot down under the surface, Another wave sent us zooming towards a sharp rock on the bottom, and a third and final wave made us crash into it. My head began to throb and sting, Finn's grip on me loosened. I watched him lifelessly crash into the rock again, bending his leg oddly, before... everything... Began... To fade...

And soon, all I could see was darkness as the burning in my lungs faded, too.

...

I could hear people crying, calling for me, but only faintly. The voices were blurry, but I could just make out Jess calling me. She was hysterical. Jess? Why was she crying! Did someone hurt her? Oh, I'm going to KILL whoever did this... Wait... She's crying because of me... I'm not dead, am I? No, I wouldn't be able to hear Jess. She must be worried sick... C'mon self, wake up...

They need you... Wake up...

I slowly blinked awake. Immediately, Jess was on top of me, hugging me and sobbing into me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Jess. It's fine... I'm fine, I'm here..."

She slowly looked up at me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead. Philby couldn't find your pulse! Oh, Amanda you sc-scared me!" she sobbed, the words muffled since she had buried her face in my shirt.

"Jess, I'm here... Where's Finn?" I asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"He... Philby is putting bandages on him... And, uh, Amanda... His leg is broken. And he has bad scratches and cuts on him that he's trying to patch up. He already took care of you."

"M-me? No he needs to help Finn!"

"You have a concussion and your stomach was gushing blood like crazy! You cut it on a rock, I think."

I tried to sit up, but sure enough, a sharp pain shot through my stomach that was so painful it almost made my breakfast come up.

"Oh!" I whispered.

"Don't move... It'll hurt." Charlie whispered. She was talking to me, but looking at Willa, who was laying next to me.

I chuckled softly and slowly turned to look at Willa.

"You and me both, huh, Wills? The injured." I smiled. She didn't answer, so my smile slowly faded to a frown. "Willa?"

She slowly looked at me and I almost cringed. I didn't think it was possible for her to look worse than she had since I'd last seen her, but she did. She looked so worn out and tired.

Charlie was talking to her softly, Willa was blinking rapidly as if she only got half of what Charlene was telling her.

"Charlie, let her rest. Can't you see she's tired?" I said weakly.

Charlene looked at me with a worried expression before nodding. Willa grabbed my hand, a gesture I'm sure meant 'thanks', and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Finn cried out from where Philby and Maybeck were bandaging him up. I immediately twisted to see what happened, but a pain shot through me again and I yelped in pain.

"Amanda!" he yelled. "Where's Amanda! Is she okay!"

"Finn? I'm f-fine, but are you?" I called to him.

Philby and Maybeck half-dragged, half-carried him over to me. He lay down next to me and turned.

"I thought I was too late to save you! Are you hurt?"

"Finn, I'm fine. But your leg-"

"I'll be fine. As long as you're okay." He smiled, and grabbed my other hand. I got a good look at him. There was a thick stream of blood coming down from a cut just above his temple. There were other cuts and gashes and bruises on his face, a black eye. And he looked worn out and tired. There was a makeshift brace around his entire right leg, made of sticks and twine, that Philby must've made to keep his broken leg in place. I cringed, knowing I must look as bad as him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved my life!"

Maybeck butt in. "Um, excuse me? It was me and Philbo who had to come and save both of your butts after his failure of a rescue mission!"

Charlene punched him in the arm. Philby slapped him.

"THAT'S what a hero gets around here!" Maybeck yelled and turned to Charlene.

"Hey, Charlie. You know, most heroes get a kiss at the end of the rescue scene..."

Charlie glared at him.

"How about Jess? Me and Philby saved your sister!"

"You know, you're right!" Jess said thoughtfully. Maybeck beamed.

Jess leaned over, and gave Philby a quick kiss on the cheek.(I quickly glanced at Willa to make sure she was asleep. She was. Phew.) Philby blushed. Jess stuck her tongue out at Maybeck, and he snorted.

I smiled. "Thanks, guys. All of you." I turned to face Finn. "Thanks for reacting so fast. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

"I would save you any day, you know that." he leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I know." I smirked.

**Maybeck's POV... (the next day)...**

"Alright, Charlie and I will get water, you guys get food. Try and find steak..." I mumbled.

"Steak? Really?" Philbo rolled his eyes.

"Well, if someone only eats fruit, whenever they crap it's really not solid." I smirked.

"EW!" Charlene and Jess yelled.

I gave my best impish smile.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Meet back here in an hour. We shouldn't leave the injure-ees alone that long. They might hurt themselves." Philby laughed.

We all nodded, and Charlie and I took the buckets and walked off.

"The stream's that way." Charlene pointed out.

"Cool." I said, and started walking.

I glanced around at the trees. We had these woods pretty much memorized- we could now navigate through a small but necessary part of the island. You wanted food? Stand facing the ocean fifty feet from the place we normally slept, then turn exactly 180* around, and walk STRAIGHT into the woods. Hit the 'old mans' rock (Philbo and I found it and we both agreed it looked a lot like Wayne. Hence, old man's rock.) and turn right. Keep walking, there's a ton of fruit trees 'round there. Water? Follow the direction that the plane nose is pointing until you hit the stream.

"Maybeck?" Charlie's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"About the necklace... Thanks, Maybeck. I really, really appreciate it. You're the best."

I just wanted to hear her say that again.

"N-no problem." did I just _stutter_! Agh! What's wrong with me!

She smiled. We continued walking in silence.

Soon, we were at the stream. We both immediately got to filling the buckets. I smiled deviously.

It was raining, anyway, so it couldn't cause much harm. I cupped some water in my hand, and splashed her. She shrieked.

"Maybeck!" she splashed me.

"Hey!" I chuckled. I took a bucket full of water, and threw it over her head.

"Oh my god! Maybeck!" she laughed. She grabbed some mud from the ground next to her.

"No. No!" I laughed, and started to back up. She ran forward and smashed the mud into my shirt. It splashed all over me. "Hey!"

She laughed.

"Come on, Charlie." I smiled. "You know you want a hug!"

"No!" she laughed, her eyes went wide. I chased her a bit, before I caught her. I wrapped my arms around her small midsection. I picked her up, and spun her around, before I set her back on the ground. And before I knew it, she had spun around and pressed her lips onto mine. The kiss lasted several seconds before breaking away from the kiss, covering her mouth.

"I... Am so sorry!" she whispered, putting her hands on her head.

"I'm not." I smirked, and leaned in for another kiss.

As this one ended, she pulled back with a smile.

"Uh..." she stared up at me; I was nearly a half a foot taller than her.

"That was nice." I smirked.

"Um...yeah, it really was."

I chuckled, realizing there was mud on her shirt from when I hugged her.

She smiled, and we filled the water buckets and walked back.

...

**Philby's POV...**

There was awkward silence as we went to find food.

"You know," Jess said, breaking the silence, "I only kissed you before to mess with Maybeck. Don't go and get any ideas."

"I know." I smiled.

"Besides," she laughed. "You like Willa."

"Um.. Yeah... She's a great...um, friend."

"Friend? Philby, your completely in LOVE with her!"

"No!"

"Honestly, make a move already! Kiss her! Tell her she's pretty, do something! And don't deny it, your head-over-heels for her! I can see it."

"No! I…. I... I am, aren't I? Yeah... I'm in love with Willa! Wow, that sounds weird." I smiled, somehow suddenly overwhelmed with confidence at my sudden realization.

"Yes! Now go tell her that!"

My confidence ended. "Uh... Haha, no."

"Why! You just admitted it to me!"

"Yeah but you're not _her_."

"Well, just go tell _her_ then!"

"No! I'd trip... Or stutter, I'd mess up."

"Ugh. Philby, don't worry. She thinks it's cute when you do that."

"She _what_!"

"She likes you, Mr. Clueless! Jeez! How could YOU be the smart one?"

"I... Whoa..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well what would I say to her!" I asked.

"The truth! Tell her you love her! You're stupid!"

"...I can't."

"Philby! You can fight pirates, and evil villains, you survived a plane crash, you dove into a riptide to save my sister and Finn, but you can't ask a girl out!"

"She's not just any girl! She's Willa! She's beautiful, and smart, and awesome, and way too good for a guy like me!"

"…Philby, that…that has to be the sweetest, but cheesiest, thing I've ever heard! Why don't you tell her what you just said!"

"Look, I just can't!"

"Alright. You'll get the guts eventually." she smirked. I hope that was true.

We walked a little more in silence, until we reached the fruit trees we normally got food from.

"Alright. I'll get the food from the trees, toss you the fruit, and you put it in the bag, and were off!" Jess said happily.

I nodded. She ran up to the tree, shook it, then tossed me the fruit. We continued this for like fifteen minutes before the bags started to get really heavy.

"Alright, we got enough!" I yelled. We began to walk back to the place where we were supposed to meet Charlie and Maybeck.

The walk back was silent, giving me time to think

I wished I had the courage to tell Willa, I really did. But it's not like you can walk up to someone and go _'hey! I've been completely and hopelessly in love with you since I first saw you, but I never had the guts to tell you!_'. Yeah, that'd totally make her want to date me. Yup. I am such an idiot...

"Hey..." Jess stifled a laugh. "Look."

I glanced up. About fifty yards away, I could see through the trees that Maybeck and Charlie were walking towards us, laughing. There was a glob of mud on Maybeck's shirt, with a matching pattern of mud on Charlie's.

"Umm..." Jess laughed.

"I think they made out." I laughed.

"Ew. Who would want to kiss him?"

I smirked. "Apparently her."

We both laughed.

"By the way, _you_ wouldn't want to kiss him?" I laughed.

"WHAT! GROSS!"

"I dunno, I always thought you had a thing for him... 'Jez' sure did, when you trapped him in space mountain!" I teased.

"EW! And no, Maleficent just thought he'd be easiest to fool."

I laughed "Ha. He thought you got to choose!"

"Yeah, even in my insane state, I wouldn't pick him!"

"Haha. Who would you pick?" I asked, just a little curious.

She laughed. "None of the above."

"No, really!" I laughed.

"Honestly? Back then, I'd pick you."

"Me?"

"Honestly, Philby. Look in a mirror. You're a swimmer. And a rock climber. You got muscle! You're not even that bad looking. All the more reason you SHOULD ask Willa. But anyway, yeah, I would've dated you back then. Now I know you. And there is no way I would go out with you. So no, I don't still like you. That would be awkward."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, Phil. You're too much like my older bro. And nerdy guys are NOT my type. 'Bad guys' are, and-"

"If I'm your 'brother', should I be concerned about the 'bad guys' thing?"

"Yeah. But no worries, all the people in our school are nerds."

I smiled.

"Anyway, I'm not the nerdy type. But WILLA is..." she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am sooo going to regret ever admitting it, aren't I?"

"Until you ask her, yes." Jess smiled.

I sighed

...

**Lots of random moments in this chap…... Anyway. I wrote this on my iPod so generally anything spelled wrong or any random word that doesnt belong is auto spellchecked because the iPod is stupid. **

**Yup. REVIEW!**


	12. Crap! I ran out of Chapter names!

**IMPORTANT: hey guys, it's me. So, I've had like three people compliment me on Collision of Worlds being a crossover fic with harry potter. NO. IT'S NOT. It WILL CONTAIN MOST UNIVERSAL CHARACTERS, NOT JUST HP. Harry Potter was just in it because I had to use the castle as a base, and the villains cuz their super-evil. **

**And remember, if you want to make a suggestion about ANY stories, or you want to see something happen in the story that ****doesn't include Finn and Charlene and romance(I LOVE famanda), ****feel free to make a suggestion. BTW, it has to be a suggestion about the keepers. Sorry, I will not put more of the harry potter characters in it.**

Amanda's POV...

I opened my eyes to look up at the gray sky. I sighed. It was going to rain again. Great. Just our luck. I started to sit up before noticing the unbearable pain in my stomach, where the cut was, and I groaned. I looked down to make sure I hadn't woken Finn. He was still sleeping somewhat peacefully, but it did look like he was in pain. I frowned. If I wasn't stupid enough to drown, Finn wouldn't be so weak. I shook my head with tears in my eyes, before a small voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You know, it's not your fault." Willa whispered in a very weak, sad voice. "After you fell asleep, we were talking. He... He feels bad that your blaming... Blaming yourself. He knows that it's not your fault."

She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, once again hugging herself protectively.

"You alright?" I said slowly.

"Hurts... Hurts to talk..." she said quietly. I slowly and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then go back to sleep, Wills."

"Wills?"

"Its a nickname. Sorry, if you don't like it I'll call you Willa."

"No, I like it." She smiled, but it quickly faded. "I… I'm tired… I think I'll…" With that, she put her head down and closed her eyes.

After watching her squirm for a while, I lay back down. Despite what Willa said, I still felt guilty. I had gone in the water, therefore making it my fault.

I glanced at Finn, only to see his face smiling back at me. I jumped; I hadn't realized he was awake.

"Morning, sunshine." he laughed.

"Sunshine? Really? Real original, Finn. And hold still." I grabbed a piece of cloth they had used to clean up the cuts (but it was clean now, no need to worry) and wiped some dried blood off his face.

"Battle scars. They make me look manly. And-ow! That hurt!"

I immediately stopped rubbing the bad cut on his forehead I was trying to clean.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. That one has a bruise, I think."

I frowned. "You look horrible."

"Thanks." he said.

"What - no! I just meant... You have so many cuts on you.. And bruises... And your leg is broken! Finn, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" I felt a few tears stream down my face and I sniffled. And the rain started.

"No, no Amanda it's not your fault, not at all!" he said, hugging me with the arm that didn't have dried blood on it.

"Yes it is! I hate this stupid island! First Willa, now you! Not to mention Maybeck got bit by a snake. I'm just _waiting _for something to happen to Philby, then we're all screwed! Oh, and Jess and Charlie got lost-"

"We found them." Finn mumbled.

"What?"

"When Jess and Charlie got lost. We found them."

"Well, yes, but that's not the point..."

"Things could be worse, Amanda. Me and you- we're lucky that Philby and Maybeck were there. We don't give them much credit, but they were in the water the second they saw our heads go under. We didn't drown, thanks to them. And the snake that bit Maybeck could've killed him. But he got away. And both of us know that when Willa fell, had she hit the ground any other way, she'd be dead. But it doesn't matter because we're alive. All of us. Yes, we may get hurt. But all that matters is that our whole little family is _fine _at the end of the day. Just be happy we're alive."

He didn't say anything after that, letting the message sink in.

"You're right, Finn."

He nodded. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Your very weak, Finn. You should sleep."

"I can't, my leg hurts too much. Plus I'd much rather talk to you" I sighed.

Willa coughed from beside me, and spit onto the sand.

"Ew." I mumbled.

Willa shrugged weakly. "Can I have some water?" she asked.

"They're getting water"

"Oh… cuz I taste blood in my mouth..." she said bluntly. Finn tried to sit up, to no avail. He was too weak, so I helped him into a sitting position.

"Oh." I said, wondering if I should be worried. Willa closed her eyes, sighing. She wrapped her arms around herself again, which I had come to recognize as a sign that she was in pain. I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arm lightly with my thumb. She scrunched up her face and tears ran down her cheeks.

Finn groaned as he shifted positions, disrupting his injured leg.

"Willa..." he started.

"I'm going to die." she whispered.

"No, we won't let that happen, will we Amanda?" Finn said comfortingly.

"No. You'll be fine, we all will."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Wills." she smiled slightly as I said that.

After a few minutes of silence, I noticed her breathing had become more rhythmic and peaceful, and I realized she was asleep.

"I wonder where everybody is. They've been out for a while." Finn whispered.

I looked at him, only to see a thin trickle of blood gliding down the side of his face. I cringed.

"Finn, you're bleeding." I whispered. I grabbed the piece of cloth and dabbed at the cut lightly. Then, I found the duct tape that Philby used to patch us all up and taped the cloth there.

"Thanks." he whispered. I smiled at him.

I turned the wrong way to put the tape back, forgetting completely about the gash on my stomach.I screeched, and doubled over in pain. Finn's arms were around me immediately, but I couldn't help crying- it hurt so bad. Finn was sitting next to me, hugging me and trying to comfort me as best as he could.

"Shhh... It'll be fine... It won't hurt after a while…" he said softly.

I shrugged. Just then, Jess and Charlie came running, screaming, from the trees. Me and Finn immediately turned to see. I stopped crying, trying not to let Jess see me like this, but I think she saw I was crying before I turned away.

Jess dumped a bag of fruit onto the blanket next to me. Charlie ran next to the blanket and began squirming and jumping and basically freaking out.

"What's wrong!" I yelled.

"SPIDERS!"Charlene shrieked.

"WE RAN THROUGH A GIANT SPIDER WEB! AAAHHH!" Jess screeched.

Finn and I chuckled. Willa's eyes shot open as Charlie gave a high pitched LOUD shriek.

"Oh. Sorry, kid." Charlene mumbled when she was sure she was free of spiders.

Maybeck and Philby wandered out from the trees, laughing hysterically, each carrying two buckets of water. They brought it over, and Philby immediately took one of the buckets and a towel over to me and Finn.

"I never properly cleaned out the wounds on you guys. Finn, you first."

I helped Finn lay back, and Philby wet the towel, peeled back the bandages, and gently cleaned out the cuts on his head.

"You had no serious cuts on you anywhere besides your head, did you?" Philby asked. Finn shook his head. "Alright, lay back."

"And keep your foot raised!" Willa chuckled a bit from her position on the sand a few feet away. I remember what Philby had said about Willa knowing all, if not more, of the first aid he knew.

"Oh yeah… That, too." Philby blushed, not liking that Willa had outsmarted him.

Finn grabbed my hand and squeezed as Philby moved his leg. He looked in a lot of pain.

"You alright?" I asked softly.

He nodded slightly.

"Alright, Amanda. Your turn." he slowly knelt near me, wetting the opposite end of the towel than he used to help Finn. He helped me lay back (though I assured him that I didn't need the help.) and cleaned some of the cuts on my face.

"Alright, you have a giant cut on your stomach, so..."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my shirt just enough for him to see the cut, without seeing… anything else, if you know what I mean. He blushed for a second, but started to peel the bandage off.

"Ah... Ow! Ooh..." I glanced at Finn, who grabbed one of my hands. Jess sat next to me and grabbed my other hand.

As he poured water in the cut, I think I screamed. It hurt; it really burned.

"Sorry! There, all done!" Philby said, covering the cut and standing up.

I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down.

"You'll be fine, Amanda." Finn said comfortingly.

Jess wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Hey, Jess, what's wrong?" I asked softly, trying to ignore the pain.

"I dunno... It's hard seeing you guys in this much pain, especially you Amanda." she sobbed. "I just don't...I want... I want you guys to be okay, and I want everything to be normal!"

I patted the ground next to me, signaling for her to lay down. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. And we'll all be fine, okay Jess? By the way, nothing's normal, we're on an island." I whispered to her. She sniffled again and rested her head on my arm. I chuckled. "And since when do you, tough-as-nails Jess, cry?"

She shrugged sadly.

"The boys are afraid of you. Keep it that way!" I laughed. "Don't cry."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Everyone's crying, Mandy," she whispered, using her old nickname for me. "You were. Willa won't stop, she's in so much pain! Charlie's worried. Finn even has this depressed and stressed face on, though he's trying to hide it, from you, really. He's too worried about everyone else to realize _he's _hurt, too!"

I sighed. "But you're Jess. You gotta stay strong for all of us."

She nodded slowly.

"And don't do something stupid and get hurt!"

She smirked.

...

This chapter is _horrible_. And uneventful_. _Sorry, folks. The latest chap of Collision of Worlds is bad, too(but it also made me cry a bit when i wrote it, will one of you go see the new chapter and tell me if i got their reactions right?). I haven't exactly had much time to write, sorry. I keep rushing, and that's bad.

If you actually liked it, tell me in the reviews. I haven't exactly gotten a lot of reviews lately, and honestly, it's scaring me, so tell me what i'm doin wrong, people! please!

Lots of random moments in this chap... Like spiders... Oh, and there was some drowning there, too...Anyway. I wrote this on my iPod so generally anything spelled wrong or any random word that doesn't belong is auto spellchecked because the iPod is stupid.

Yup. REVIEW! shortest chap yet... sorry.


	13. A Sick Day and a Huge Storm

**Jess' POV…**

I sat, drenched, on the wet sand. Nobody else had woken up yet, just me. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, out on the sea. I once again thought of Pirates of the Caribbean.

I had always dreamt of being a pirate. Amanda had given a slight chuckle whenever I told her this, and would reply 'Hm. I've always wanted to be a princess, and fall in love with a knight. Most people do.' And it was true (though she _was _only six at the time). But I wasn't a 'normal' kid anyway! Who said I had to wait around for a prince all day? No, when I was five, I wanted to be a pirate. How cool it would be, to sail around the world, doing whatever! Sword fighting! Swinging on ropes! Being a _hero! _I needed adventure!

Even now, I still think it might be cool. I mean, not the evil ones out to get us, but the cool ones- like Jack Sparrow.

_Yes. How fun would it be to walk around all day, not a care in the world, and totally drunk all the time?_

I chuckled. But I had too many cares right now, to be 'carefree'. For my friends. For all of our safety. For getting off this stupid island! I don't think anyone's exactly 'carefree' at any time.

I sighed, but heard a slight cough from behind me.

"M-Morning…" Willa whispered weakly.

"Oh, hey Wills. Didn't know you were up." I got up, helped her walk to where I had been sitting, and we sat facing the ocean. I guess that was good, that she could walk now. Well, _with _help (and a lot of it), but it was still progress. And Amanda and Finn seemed to be getting better, too, but it still seemed like they were in pain.

"The nickname stuck, huh?" She muttered, but smiled a little.

I shrugged. She winced as a loud clap of thunder hit, after a flash of lightning that spiraled from the clouds all the way to the sea.

"You really hate storms, don't you?" I muttered.

She shrugged. "Yeah… Bad memories."

I looked at her, a bit confused. I was about to ask her about it, but she cut me off.

"That I prefer not to talk about." She said quickly.

I nodded. "I love storms." I smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something about them is…. So… peaceful, you know?" I said, as a clap of thunder boomed.

"Peaceful…?" she laughed.

"No… I mean… Like… _people…_Like, there's no one walking around, or driving, 'cause no one wants to brave the storm. It seems more… natural."

She slowly nodded. "I think I get it…"

"And I don't like sunny days that much…"

"Yeah, I don't get that. I love the sun!"

I shrugged.

"And… the whole place is natural and peaceful! Look around, Jess! You're on an island paradise!" she said, but coughed.

"Yeah, it's quite the adventure." I smiled.

Willa yawned, and put her head on my shoulder. But she picked her head up quickly.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you realized its pouring?"

"Yeah. I think we all got used to it, by now. Are you going back to sleep?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?"

"No, I would actually like it." I smiled. "You're _really _tired, aren't you?"

"Didn't sleep well. I don't feel good. A little sick to my stomach, is all."

"Well go to sleep. Lean on me, I don't mind."

She rested her head on me again, and stayed silent this time.

_Night, Wills._

…

"Guys? Guys, wake up. Hello? Jess, wake up… Willa? GUYS!"

"Ah!" my eyes shut open.

Charlene was standing above me, looking worried. Thunder boomed- but it was no longer in the distance, like it was before I had apparently fallen asleep. It was right above us. Lightning struck with a loud _crack! _The wind was blowing _really fast_, and Charlie, standing with her arms crossed over her stomach, was struggling to stand because of it. The ocean churned and tossed impatiently, dark blue waves nearing seven feet tall crashed onto the beach, washing up crabs and all sorts of sea life. And the combined noise was _deafening! _

"The storm's really bad!" Charlene shrieked. She didn't look good. "We have to get to cover! The trees! Willa, wake up!"

Willa, who had been resting her head on me while she slept, jolted awake.

"What? Sorry, I- Oh my god it's really storming! Jess… it's loud and…" Thunder boomed, sending her shrinking into me.

"No, Willa, we have to run! Go for the trees!"

"Jess, she can't walk!" Charlie screamed. "Help me carry her!"

I stood up, but toppled over again, due to the wind knocking me down. Charlene caught me.

"The winds are too strong, be careful!" She yelled over the sound of wind, thunder, and rain.

We helped Willa limp towards the trees as fast as we could, her arms wrapped around our shoulders. The rain pelted our backs so hard it almost stung. Charlie coughed. And coughed more. And suddenly, she leaned over and puked. She collapsed to her knees between us, still coughing.

"Charlie?" I shrieked, and Willa, too, collapsed next to her.

"Charlene… Come on… You probably ate a bad piece of fruit…. Come on, we gotta get to the others!" Willa said softly. (Or as softly as she could, over the noise)

"S-Sorry… I…"

"Come on." Willa said, helping her up. But as Willa was injured, she whimpered, and her had that wasn't on me to support her, flew to her ribs. "Ohh… Ow!"

"We're a train wreck!" I muttered as we started walking again.

We hit the treeline, an everything was a lot more calm.

"Charlie, you okay?" I asked. Once we were under the cover of the trees, all three of us had collapsed, catching our breath. It was a lot calmer here, not a lot of rain was getting through the jungle canopy, and the trees had weakened the wind.

She shrugged. "I've been feeling like this for a while….Tried to not let you guys notice… I don't want you getting sick."

I thought back to what Willa had told me, last night.

"_Didn't sleep well. I don't feel good. A little sick to my stomach, is all." _She had told me.

Oh crud. OH CRUD.

_What if somehow we're all getting sick? That's bad, really, really bad… oh crud…_

"Guys! Over here!" I heard, and looked up to see Maybeck cutting through the trees, carrying Amanda. Philby followed close behind, helping Finn limp through the forest.

"Hey. Charlie…. Are you okay? You look a little…. _green."_

Charlie put her hands on her stomach and leaned over. Willa rubbed her back.

"Charlie… it's okay… like I said, you probably ate something your stomach didn't agree with…" Willa said softly.

"She's sick?" Amanda whispered.

Charlie closed her eyes, and rested her head on Willa (Who winced, but didn't object). She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Charlie… It's okay.." Willa muttered.

"Okay, this isn't… good… We just have to find somewhere to sleep… Maybe another-" _BOOM! _A loud clap of thunder cut Philby off, and we all jumped. "-Cave…"

"Or we build another, out on the bea-" Finn started, but Maybeck cut him off.

"In this storm? It'll get blown away in a second! Or we'll get hit with lightning!"

"Guys…" I cut in. "Does anyone else smell that? Did we leave a fire burning, or something?"

They all sniffed the air. It smelled like burning wood… and a weird, slight, fruity smell.

"Oh no…" Willa muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh no… Oh no! No, this… can't happen!"

She tried to get up, but stumbled a bit, before steadying herself against a tree. I ran to her side; she was going to hurt herself if she kept that up!

"Willa, what!"

"No…No! NO! NO!"

"What's wrong!" Amanda and Maybeck yelled at the same time.

Willa didn't answer. Instead, she shakily continued trying to walk, until her foot snagged a tree root. She fell forward with a whimper and a thud.

"Willa!" I ran to kneel in front of her. Instead of helping her up, I grabbed the sides of her head and forced her to look at me. "What! What's wrong! Tell me!"

"Th-The lightning!...trees….. Island!"

"Did anybody get that?" Maybeck grumbled.

But I gasped. _I _had gotten that, and now I knew why she's so worried.

"The Island got lit on fire by the lightning because it struck a tree!" I yelled, but turned my attention back Willa, who I had just realized was crying.

"I…. fell on a rock!" She whimpered.

I helped her up.

"What do we do! Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"I…. I don't know!" He whispered.

"We should head away from the fire… And the beach… That way." Maybeck said, glaring at Finn.

I ran to Amanda and helped her to walk in the direction he pointed. Maybeck scooped up Willa in his arms, and Philby, looking slightly annoyed at Maybeck, helped Finn. Charlene stumbled up to me and Amanda.

"You alright?"

"Feeling a little better. But I still think I might puke all over someone."

I laughed, and jokingly scooted a little further away.

She smiled. "Did you see how _jealous _Philby looks!"

"Yeah, I know… It's bad. He even admitted to me that he likes her." I said in a low voice.

"Really? Aww…" Amanda laughed.

"No, it was really cute. He said something like 'She's not just any girl! She's Willa! She's beautiful, and smart, and awesome, and way too good for me!'… It was _adorable."_

"She doesn't think he likes her. It's sad, actually." Charlene mused. "She was, at one point, under the impression he like _me. _Ew. I mean, he's nice and all, but _ew!"_

"She was really upset, when she thought that Philbo liked you."

"Why would he-"

"Oh, Charlie… Don't you get it? You're the _hot one. _Therefore, all guys like you." I chuckled.

"What does that make her?" She said, and motioned towards Amanda.

"Aww, thanks. I guess I'm…"

"The normal one." I concluded.

"The normal one?" Charlene laughed.

"You know… She's a mixture of all of us…. She keeps us balanced, I think. And Willa's the smart one." I explained.

"And you're the badass one?" Charlene chuckled.

"_Yes. _I _am."_

"How?" Amanda laughed.

"I just am. Go with it. Hmm…. Oh! Because teachers hate me! Among other things…" I said.

"Sure, Jess. _Soo _bad."

Well there are… _other_ things (but no worries, nothing illegal.)… But really… she doesn't _need _to know.

"Wait… _what other things!" _Amanda asked frantically.

_Oh crud. Busted._

"You don't need to know, do you?" I smiled.

"Yes! I care about you Jess, therefore, I-" She began to lecture.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" I said bluntly.

"No! Not until you tell me what you do!"

"Alright… Well, occasionally, when I can't sleep, I climb out the window and walk around town… Sometimes I climb out the window… ah, you know those parties Rob used to have at his house…?"

"Jess! I tell you not to go to those!"

"Yeah, don't worry though. Nothing bad happens."

She rolled her eyes.

"And sometimes, I cut science class. And English. And, oh, algebra cause it's boring."

"Jess! Stop talking!" Charlene yelled.

"Aw, I like watching her squirm!" I laughed.

Amanda bit her lip.

"Jess, I'm going to _kill _you."

"Okay, mom. We're on an island. I can't do anything bad here, can I?" I smiled.

She glared.

"Alright… I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Jess… Really… I just… _please _don't do that… You're in a nerd school for a reason. Use your head."

"Mandy, I haven't done any of that stuff since I dumped Rob. Well, the algebra thing…"

"I really didn't like Rob." Charlene cut in, sort of changing the subject, and saving my butt.

"Yeah… I was stupid for going out with him…" I mumbled.

"Aww… look at us gossiping like nothing's wrong." Amanda smiled, but it didn't last long.

"Hey! STOP! GUYS! STOP!" Finn yelled from behind us.

We turned around. Thunder boomed.

"We're lost!" He yelled. We walked back towards them.

"What?" I said, looking around.

"We're lost." Maybeck said, in a whisper.

"Yeah, but it could be good. If we haven't seen this part of the island, there could be new places to sleep, or live. Caves, or whatever." He was whispering, too.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

They motioned towards Willa, who was asleep with her head leaning against Maybeck.

"Awww…" Amanda chuckled. "How _gallant _of you guys."

"Huh?" Maybeck asked, but Philby smiled.

"Never mind." Amanda sighed.

I smirked.

"So. Look for a cave." Philby said.

"I'm holding you guys back… leave me here and come back for me later." Amanda said.

"And me." Finn replied immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"And Willa, unless you'd like to continue to carry her." I smirked at Maybeck. Philby cringed, almost.

Maybeck scoffed, and put Willa down on the ground.

"You _idiot!" _I said, seeing as Willa's back was now covered in mud.

"It's the softest thing here. She's hurt, I think it would be a little painful to just plop her down on a rock."

I sighed, and helped Amanda sit on a log next to Finn.

"Alright, same pairs as last time." Philby muttered, and walked off, leaving me chasing after him.

"Philby! Philbs, wait up!"

He stopped, and turned around.

"What!"

"Don't be nasty!"

"Yeah, well I'm allowed to be a little cranky!"

"Why, because Maybeck got to carry Willa? What, are you _five _now?"

He glared at me and kept walking.

"Oh, so just stomp off, huh? Like a little kid! Look, Willa still likes you! Alright? What the hell are you so upset about!"

"Everything's go-"

"Going wrong? I know. So I've heard. But it's not like you have to take it out on us! You-"

"Hey! What's that!"

I looked in the direction he had pointed, to see a rock wall, similar to the one the cave was in. But instead of there being a cave, there was an overhang, about twenty feet long that jutted ten feet out of the rock wall. It was pretty short, maybe Maybeck might hit his head on it, but the rest of us could walk around without sustaining any head injuries- maybe the ceiling was about 5'10".

"That, Philby, is the answer to _most_ of our housing problems."

**Charlene's POV…**

I stumbled along the path behind Maybeck, still sick to my stomach.

_I really feel like crap. I should've stayed behind, they would've let me._

"Charlie, you alright?"

"No."

"Oh." Maybeck muttered.

"So… What're we looking for?" I mumbled, trying to get my mind off the fact that I was about to puke.

"Uh… a cave, or something…" He muttered.

"Maybeck, hold up a sec. I really don't feel…."

"Yeah, no problem. Are you gonna be okay?"

I shrugged, but my stomach twisted, I felt my lunch coming up _again. _

"Charlie?"

"I… uh…." I leaned over and threw up on a bush.

"Ohh, that's… okay, it's fine, nothing to worry about…" He said awkwardly.

"I n-need to go back…" I muttered.

"I figured." He chuckled, but stopped when I puked again.

_Oh… this is embarrassing… He must think I'm gross! He… What's he doing?_

He walked up to me and rubbed my back a little, and held my hair behind my head so I wouldn't puke on it.

"There you go. You'll be fine. Here, I'll carry you back." He said, and scooped me up in his arms. His big, muscular arms…

"Th-Thanks, Maybeck." I said softly. "I owe you one."

"Or _more _than one."

"Oh… sorry… Thanks for everything you did for me. And all of us."

"Relax, I was joking." He smiled down at me.

There was silence for a while.

"Umm… Maybeck, I …. Um… since we got here, you've been pretty nice… and not obnoxious…. And I just, er, thought you should know… Umm… It's nice…" _What the HELL? Why did I say that!_

"Charlie, what are you saying…?"

"Uh… nothing…" I muttered.

"You have a crush on me!" he smiled.

"No! Ew! EW! Besides, you like Willa." I whispered.

"Willa! You think I like _Willa! _She's… I DON'T, trust me. I mean, she's nice and all but she's way too… book-y, you know? Too nerdy, and she's really a geek about a lot of stuff and-"

"Watch what you say there, pal."

"Haha. Sorry. I guess I mean to say… She's not exactly _my type, _how about that?"

"Am I?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Yes, Charlene Turner, you can now be proud to call yourself my Type."

"Oh, what an honor." I said sarcastically.

"Yes it is. Am _I _your type?" Maybeck laughed.

"Hmm…. Nah, you're not quite _cool _enough." I joked.

"I happen to be the coolest guy on this island."

"Yeah, against Finn and Philby. Not much of a competition."

"So you agree! I _am _the coolest guy!" He said.

"Yes, Maybeck you are."

"I'd totally kiss you if you hadn't just puked on a bush."

I knew it was a joke, but my heart did a backflip anyway.

"Yeah… Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, I can see them."

"Oh." I said, ever so slightly disappointed.

We got to the circle, and Maybeck put me down near the log Amanda and Finn were sitting on. The nauseous feeling I had nearly forgotten about started to creep back, and my head felt a little fuzzy.

"Oh. Hi guys. Did you find anything?" Finn asked.

"No, we had to come back." Maybeck said.

"Why?"

"I got sick again…" I explained.

"Oh, are you okay?" Amanda cut in, concerned. She put a hand on my forehead and frowned. I swatted it away.

"No need to be concerned, _mom."_ I joked.

"Why does EVERYONE say that!"

"Because you at like one."

"Only cause' I care!"

"I know. It's nice."

"Well," Finn said, "Let's hope Philby and Jess find somewhere for us… or else we're screwed."

We all nodded.

The burning smell of the island had ceased, forcing us to wonder whether it stopped, or we just outran the smell. Even if we outran the fire, we're lost. Which begs the question… did we get further away from danger, or closer?

…**..**

**Weird chapter…. Ooooh, sickness….. I also am going to have two people get into a fight… But I need help with that, so…. Tell me who you'd like to see fight, and what about. The only thing I WILL NOT take is Amanda and Charlie fighting over ****Finn. ****Too unoriginal, you know?**

**ALSO, you know my story, 'Snapshots'? I'm taking suggestions! The next one's gonna be Charlie and Willa freindship and stuff**** cuz ive always loved how they're freinds... BUT I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, WHAT DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE A FIC ABOUT!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Goin Crazy and Goin Down Fighting

**Oh my god…. Lady Gaga's weird. I'm watchin the VMA's, so…. Is that her…? Lol anyway, Adele and Beyonce are AMAZING live.**

**Philby's POV…**

We looked around our new shelter for a bit, before deciding to walk on a bit more. The storm had calmed a tad, but I fear the worst is yet to come.

Jess had jogged on ahead like an overexcited five-year old, but it was good to know she got her characteristic happiness back.

"Philby!" she shrieked, and I darted for her, thinking she was in danger.

"What! Are you alright?"

"I'm… Fine, but… follow me." She said, a sad expression on her face.

I followed her, to what I thought was a clearing. But it wasn't another clearing, it was a cliff! A hundred feet, at least! No wonder the walk here was so hard, we were going uphill! You could see the rest of the island, that wasn't behind the hill. The view was breathtaking.

"Phil, look." Jess said, pointing. I followed her gaze, and gasped. A good chunk of the island was black from the fire. A small portion of that was still smoking and flaming. That was _right near _the plane. An inky black tower of smoke was rising up from around that area, too.

"Well, it's far away from where we are. We should get back, to the others, and start moving towards the overhang."

Jess merely nodded, and started to walk back.

…..

When we got back, Willa was sleeping with her head on Charlie's lap. Her breath was slightly raspy, like she was having trouble breathing. And she was shaking. Charlie looked _sick. _She seriously did look green. She sat with one hand folded over her stomach, another under Willa's head. She was closing her eyes, too, as if she was in pain. Amanda and Finn looked beat-up. But they looked a little better. Amanda's head was resting on Finn's shoulder, Finn was rubbing her back. And Maybeck just looked sad. He was looking at Charlie worriedly- oh, so they _did_ have something between them…. oops….

"We found a place!" Jess yelled, and everyone immediately looked more happy. Well, not Willa, but she was still asleep.

"We should go now, I think the eye of the storm is passing."

"Eye? You think it was a hurricane?" Finn asked. I nodded grimly.

"Which means the next few hours will be worse." I explained.

"But," Jess started, "The shelter is basically a roof and one wall…"

I nodded slowly.

"Oh… Well, it might help… a little." Maybeck muttered.

It took an hour to get to the shelter, because we stopped so much. Amanda fell twice, leading me to believe she was getting weaker. Charlie had to stop to… ahem… throw up…. At least three times. And Willa woke up, too. Sort of. Well, she was half asleep and subconsciously complaining about her stomach hurting. Then she practically passed out and was asleep again. Charlie thinks she got Willa sick, so she's mad at herself.

Oh, it was a _long _day.

….

**Amanda's POV…**

Ugh. Philby and Finn are worried about me.

I tripped! Twice! Big deal! There were roots and vines sticking out of the ground! NOT MY FAULT!

I rolled my eyes. Jess was sitting against the wall a few feet away, her back to me, talking to Charlie quietly. Willa was asleep, her head on my shoulder, and the boys were trying to start a fire. It had started raining again, but the wind hadn't picked up just yet.

The fire sparked, and soon the whole pile was a bonfire. The boys sat around it, mumbling to each other. Occasionally, there was a burst of laughter from them, but I honestly _don't _want to know about what.

Thunder boomed (sigh) and Willa woke with a start.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She whimpered a bit.

"What's wrong, Wills?" a sentence that's said _way _too much on this island.

"Manda?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It hurts… Everything hurts… a lot… Why?"

"Oh… come on, lay down…"

I helped her into a laying position, and she started crying.

"It's gonna be fine, Willa… Kay? It'll be fine…"

"How's Charlie?"

"She's better. She says she's feeling a little better, at least."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Oh crud… the wind's picking up…"

Willa closed her eyes, but I grabbed her wrist, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Don't fall asleep on me again, kid. I half thought you were dead last time."

"Huh?"

"You keep falling asleep! And you, like, black out for hours!"

"No… it's only like nine o'clock!"

"What?"

"It's nine o'clock!"

"Willa, that's when Charlie had to go get you guys cause it was storming so hard. Willa, can you remember how you got here, in the cave-thingy?"

"Umm… no… I must've walked? Amanda where are we?"

"Willa, Maybeck had to carry you… you were asleep!"

"I don't remember falling asleep! I… I don't remember anything…."

"What? Do you remember the storm?"

"What storm?"

Just then, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed.

"Amanda! There's a storm! We have to get inside!"

"Willa?"

"Where are we? We should go home!" Willa said, trying to sit up. I helped her into a sitting position.

Then I got it. "Oh, god, Willa. Ha-ha. Hilarious. You really had me scared for a second there."

She looked confused. Then, she whispered. "Amanda? What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Willa… um… You know we can't go inside… or home…."

"Amanda? Why c-can't we go home?"

"Willa, stop joking _right now. _It's scaring me!"

"I… I wanna go home!" she said, starting to cry.

"Willa? Charlie, Jess, come here!"

"Amanda! Why d-does everything hurt?"

"Please! You remember, don't you! Falling off of that wall! You remember!" I yelled.

"No, I don't! What wall!" She nearly screamed back.

Jess and Charlie walked up to us.

"Whoa, hey, no fighting! No fighting. Stop yelling, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Amanda? Why are you crying?" Charlie asked.

"Willa…" I mumbled.

Jess glanced at Willa.

"I… I wanna go _home! _Why can't we go home, Jess?" she whispered, very much reminding me of a five year old.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"Where are we!" Willa yelled.

"Willa! We're lost! Our plane crashed!" I yelled, sobbing.

"What! No! What plane! No…. we… why can't I remember!"

By now the boys had figured out what was going on, and they were deathly silent.

"She's lost her memory." Jess whispered.

"St-Stop staring at m-me! Wh-Why are y-you looking at me like th-that!" Willa whimpered, near hysterical. We were scaring her.

I kneeled in front of her and hugged her.

"Wills, just… stay put… Don't go wandering, all right? I don't want you… hurting yourself."

Willa nodded slightly, and I hugged her a bit tighter.

**Jess' POV…**

Me, Charlie, and Maybeck were to go find food, while they tried to jog Willa's memory.

"What could've caused her to lose her memory!" Charlene whispered.

"Maybe she's sick? Or she hit her head again?" I suggested.

"Really? I just think she's gone off the deep end. Gone crazy, or whatever. I think it's time we just left her there and not talk to her till we can get off this freaking island and get her to a hospital. She's not gonna remember. It would be best for her." Maybeck said glumly.

"Maybeck! How could you say that?" Charlie nearly screamed.

"I'm just saying. She's a lost cause. May as well get over it!" he said, glaring.

Charlie was now crying.

"Maybeck! Shut up! You know you don't mean it. You're just mad something went wrong again!"

"No shit, I'm mad! Everything's (**bleep)**ing going wrong! Ugh!"

"You have no sympathy for anyone but you, do you? You don't care about anyone but yourself! I can't believe I ever liked _you_!"

She turned and ran towards the overhang we used as a home.

"Nice going!" I yelled at him.

"Me? How was I supposed to know she liked me?"

"Not even that! You're acting like a complete ass!"

"Well you've done nothing but get into fights with me and Philby since we got here, and _I'm _the complete ass!"

"That's not true! I've helped!" I screamed.

"Like what?"

"…. Well what've you done?"

"I… I found Charlie's necklace! I carried Willa through half the island! I helped find the cave!" he glared.

"I found the new cave-thing!"

"One thing!"

"Maybeck, go apologize to Charlie!"

"What?"

"Go apologize!"

"Why should I?"

I grabbed him by the shirt so he was a few mere inches away.

"She likes you, dumbass! She's like, head-over-heels for you!"

"B-but…"

"But what!"

We stared at each other for a few seconds. He leaned in a bit. I slapped him.

"Don't you _dare."_

"I wasn't!"

"Go. Find. Charlie."

He pulled away from me and ran off in the direction Charlie went.

"_When did I become the damn matchmaker!"_

**Charlie's POV…**

How could he be so _insensitive! _How could I like _him!_

Thinking about it made me feel nauseous-

_oh wait, that's cause I'm sick._

But how could I be in love with _him? _Maybeck! _Maybeck! _

_Maybe I'm not mad at him for being insensitive. Maybe I'm mad at myself for liking him! Agh! Charlie, you have too many problems! You sound like a drama queen. Oh…._

I looked up. I couldn't see anything through the thick canopy of the trees.

_I'll probably get lost. I should find Jess again._

I turned to go in the direction I came from, and peeked through the bushes. Jess was holding Maybeck by the shirt, they were mere inches apart.

_Oh no, Jess, please don't do this to me! Please!_

But, to my amusement, Jess smacked him, and threw him backwards. Which was a funny sight, considering He's 5'11" and she's, like, 5'3". I stifle my laugh as she said '.Charlie.', and he darted away.

She shook her head, sighed, and sat on a rock.

"Since when did I become the damn matchmaker?" she muttered.

"Oh, since you care enough about all of us." I said, surprising her.

"Oh! You scared me!" she muttered. "H-How much of that did you see?"

"Well, you smacked him, then told him to go find me."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"huh?"

"Why didn't you come after me? You know he would've gotten on my nerves."

"Oh my god, are you both _blind!" _Jess exploded randomly.

"What!"

"Or are you both just idiots!"

"Jess!"

"You two are _completely _hopeless! And madly in love!"

"What?"

"HE. LIKES. YOU!"

My eyes went wide.

"wh-wha…?"

"Yes! Yes! He likes you!"

"Yes-s?"

"Yes!"

I smiled. And started to laugh.

"Okay, Miss Loopy, let's get you back."

I nodded.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Great! I was sooo worried he didn't like me!"

"I meant your stomach."

"Oh... better than yesterday, I haven't puked in a while… but I think it's not over. There's still that feeling in my stomach, you know?"

"Well calm down, don't puke." Jess said.

We walked in silence until we got back.

"Charlie!" I heard when we got back. I looked up to see everyone looking at me, Maybeck had called my name.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Maybeck said you stormed off, and he couldn't find you!" Finn said.

Maybeck looked at me pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I was being ignorant, and selfish and-"

I cut him off by running up to him, and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was long, and fiery, and passionate, and I loved it. Finally, we broke off, breathing heavily.

"That… was nice." He smirked.

I smiled.

"Yeah."

I kissed him again.

…

**Whew… in my original planning, Willa was supposed to lose her memory after falling off the cliff. I forgot. So now I put this in….SPOILER ALERT she loses her mind, really. She's going insane… oh no.**

**And Charlie and Maybeck finally kissed. AWWWW….**

**REVIEW!**

**p.s. still watchin the VMA's… theres a brick on katy perry's head. And, oooh, drake! I like him! Hate rap! Love him! Weird.**

**p.s.s. I REALLY GOTTA PEE!**

**PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW? I REALLY WOULD LIKE IT!**


	15. The Road To Insanity

**Random song from my ipod: **

**It just takes some time, little girl**

**You're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything everything Will be just fine**

**Everything everything will be all right, all right.**

**CAN ANYONE GUESS IT?**

**Lol I dunno why I did that…. feelin random…**

**Anywayyyy….**

**Hey 4lol3life5, you inspired me to write this chap quickly. And I know I spelled friend wrong. Well, I didn't know, but I half-expected it. It's hilarious, I've never been able to spell it (spell check has to help me) But it's seriously funny cuz ever since I was a little kid, I always switched the e and the I. so sorry 4 that, folks. Force o' habit.**

**Amanda's POV…**

Charlie ran to Maybeck, and _kissed him._ Maybeck._ Maybeck, _of all people!

Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming. I totally did. But I thought Charlie liked Finn…

But they kissed for quite the while before Jess cleared her throat… and they kept kissing.

"Ugh! Now there's going to be _two _lip-locked couples! Ewwww…. And I set both of them up!" Jess muttered.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Willa. She had fallen asleep, after a few minutes of interrogating her. I shook my head sadly and grabbed her hand.

Willa had truly lost her mind. She couldn't remember anything, just our names, her name, and that we were all friends. She remembered their adventures as keepers, just not getting stuck here. But it was getting worse, she was convinced that I was Charlene before, but I made her remember me. I would not let her forget me. She needs me, I _will not _let her forget me.

"So…." Philby broke the awkward silence.

"Yup…" Maybeck mumbled. I looked over; Charlie was sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Well, at least they weren't full-on making out again.

"Not much to do, huh? But we may as well-" Finn was cut off with another loud BOOM!

Thunder. It was beginning to storm again. Just what we needed.

The Wind began to blow harder. It was amazing how fast it went from calm, to storming and violent.

Lightning. Rain…. BOOM!

Oh yeah, now it was full-on storming.

The wind pelted the rain at us so hard it stung.

"We… have … to find… a cave!" Finn yelled over the sound of the rain.

It was true. The overhang just wasn't cutting it, considering the rain was blowing sideways instead of falling down.

"We… send… anyone…. To look…..they'll get…. blown…. Away…!" Maybeck yelled.

"Well…. Who's the heaviest?" Finn yelled back

"You're joking!"

"Yes, I was!" Finn yelled.

"oh…"

"I can't walk! So would you guys be able to brave the storm?" Finn yelled.

Phil and Maybeck nodded.

"I'll come." Charlie suggested and got up.

"No!" I yelled. "It would be safer… to wait…until it calms….down!"

"Sorry! Couldn't hear you! Bye!" Maybeck smiled and waved, I glared, and the three of them wandered into the storm.

We sat there for a while, the four of us. Willa had woken up, but refused to talk.

"Wills?" I said.

She just looked down at her hands. As if she didn't hear.

"Willa?" Jess said, a little louder.

She looked up, slowly.

"I don't really want to talk." She whispered. It was hard to hear her over the storm.

I nodded.

"Willa, you're losing your memory." Jess said.

Willa's look went from sad to sadder, terrified even. She looked on the verge of crying. I glared at Jess.

"Will, I didn't mean… I just thought you should… know… and you should…"

She swallowed. "I'm… having trouble… remembering stuff…. And… I forget about you guys every few minutes!"

"That's… bad." Finn muttered.

"Yeah! Yes it is! I… Please, don't let me forget… you guys are the only thing I remember right now! I can't even remember my own last name! I can't remember how we met! I just know… that you guys are my family! I don't even remember anything about who I am!"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I closed my eyes, feeling hot tears pool behind my eyelids.

"Your name is Willa Angelo. You know us, because we fight against evil in the Disney parks. You are smart, and nice, and beautiful, okay? That's really all you need to remember about yourself. We're trapped on this island… but you won't forget, we won't let you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I said, and she lied her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I glanced at Finn and Jess who mirrored the same worried look as me.

I hugged Willa closer to me. I don't know if I was going to be able to keep my promise.

**Maybeck's POV…**

I shivered a bit, my soaked-through T-shirt sticking to me.

We had been looking for thirty minutes, thirty minutes, and nothing.

"Look at that rock wall… follow along the wall, there's sure to be a cave somewhere!" Phil instructed.

BOOM. Flash.

Stupid storm.

Me and Charlie ran along the wall, looking for an opening. Philby soon joined us. Charlie rushed ahead, leaning on the wall. She walked a little too fast, and her shoe slipped on the wet rock. She went down.

"Charlie!" we rushed forward, but she was already getting up.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She mumbled, and kicked the ground where she had fallen. "Keep looking."

We followed close behind her, as she made her way into the trees.

"I don't see how we'd find a cave where there's no rock…." I mumbled.

"Shut up and follow me."

Philby laughed. "Reeaw, Fiesty!"

"I heard that, dumbass."

"Oh."

"Look!" I exclaimed. Charlie was right; there was a rock wall here.

"I found it! A cave! Ha! I was right!"

We followed her gaze and saw an opening in the wall. We rushed forward, and looked in. Same size as the other one, and dry. Perfect to live in.

"I told you guys." Charlene bragged. She stuck out her tongue at us.

"Whatever. I'll get a fire going. You guys, go get the others!"

We did as Philby told, and ran back. Getting back was a lot shorter than getting _there, _mainly because it was more direct and we weren't searching.

As soon as we got back, Jess helped Finn walk, Charlie helped Amanda, and I once again, carried the sleeping Willa.

It took twenty minutes. When we got back, a fire was burning towards the mouth of the cave, making the whole place warm. I set Willa down near Amanda, and sat near Charlie and Philby. Jess fell asleep near instantly.

Soon, I had begun nodding off, too.

And I fell asleep.

….

"_No! Get away from me!" a voice broke me from my dreams._

_Who was that? They sounded scared…_

"Please!" the voice became clearer as I woke up. I realized Charlie wasn't next to me anymore. I glanced up, to find her and Willa having a conversation- sort of.

Willa looked scared, Charlie looked hurt.

"Willa…. Come on…"

"No! Who's Willa!"

"Willa, that's you, Wills. Isabella Bridget Angelo. Come on, you remember me!"

"I… don't! Who are you!"

Charlie was now holding back tears. She was holding Willa's hand like she would float away, and that would be the only thing keeping her there. I looked on sadly.

"Willa… It's me, Charlie… your best friend!"

"M-My best friend?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't I remember you, if you were my best friend?"

"Do you remember _anything?_"

"….n-no…."

"There you go. You don't remember me, because you don't remember anything."

Willa nodded.

"But my name isn't Willa, I think…."

"Then what's your name, sweetie?" Charlene said in a motherly voice. It was weird.

"It's… uh… I dunno…. Um, I guess you can call me Willa, then…."

"Morning." I said, walking over to sit near my girlfriend. I kissed her cheek and sat down.

"Uhh…."

"Come on, you know who he is…" Charlene coaxed.

"Uhh… It begins… with… a… G?"

"No."

"I don't know you…" Willa said quietly.

I nodded. "Terry Maybeck. Or Donnie. Either one."

"Oh. Hi, Terry. That doesn't sound right…"

"Try Maybeck. That's what all you guys call me."

"H-Hi Maybeck?"

"Better?"

She nodded, and lay back and closed her eyes.

"Amanda's gonna freak." She whispered, her voice breaking. I pulled her into a hug, and she started to cry.

I'm not exactly… _good…_with people's feelings, you know? So I just sat there, hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Came a voice.

We both looked at each other. Oh. Shit.

"Amanda…" Charlie started, but Willa woke up.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked, looking at the three of us.

"Willa… this is the third time I've gone over this." Charlie said, remaining calm.

"Wha…? I d-don't know you! Who are you! Who am I!"

"Shhh… Wills, Your name is Willa. W-I-L-L-A. I'm Charlie, your best friend, this is your other friends Amanda, and Maybeck…" She sat next to Willa and put an arm around her.

"Y-you really don't…?" Amanda started.

"Amanda, shh, don't scare her… stay calm."

Amanda bit her lip as a few tears streamed down her face. She nodded slightly.

"B-but… Charlie, was it? Why don't I remember you, if you're my best friend?"

I sighed, a bit too loudly.

_How did she have the patience to explain everything three times! Well, I guess you'd do anything for the person you consider your 'sister'. Not me. I'd get pissed and just leave her there._

Charlie glared at me, and motioned towards Amanda.

_What am I supposed to do?_

I walked over to Amanda and sat near her.

"You know, she'll be fine."

"I… I know…" She closed her eyes, letting a few tears streak her face. "B-but… have you s-seen her face?"

"huh?"

"Sh-She looks t-terrified and s-scared, and al-alone! I c-can't stand seeing her that way! She's Willa! She's m-my little sis-sister!"

I patted her back.

"uh… There there…. Don't cry…"

She laughed at my pathetic attempt to comfort her. "I can always count on you to make me laugh, Maybeck…."

"uh… No problem?"

Once again, she chuckled. "You're horrible with people.

"I know!" I laughed.

**Charlie's POV….**

Willa looked at me cautiously. She kept forgetting who she was. And every time, I sat next to her and re-explained everything, now for the fourth time.

I couldn't believe I was so calm. Well, the first time I had freaked, and cried, and I did a little the second time, but I realized that only made Willa scared. So now every time she forgot, I explained.

Me, Amanda, and Maybeck were the only ones up. I glanced down at Willa and she shivered a bit.

"I can't fall as-asleep Ch-Charlie…." Willa said, her eyes already half-covering her eyelids.

"Shh… Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up…."

"I won't know y-you!"

I sighed, and didn't answer. I just watched as her eyes closed, and her head fell limply on my chest.

…

"Morning Charlie." Jess said sleepily, plopping herself down next to me and Willa.

"Shh! We don't want to wake her up!" I whispered.

"Oh… right… uh, why not?"

"She remembers absolutely nothing when she does."

"Oh…" Jess said, and stared out the mouth of the cave.

"Wow, it's really storming."

Jess nodded.

"Thanks, by the way." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"Uh… My _boyfriend _over there."

"What?"

"If you hadn't stuck your nosy self in between all our problems, we wouldn't be together…. So… thanks."

"Anytime."

"Now, can you get _Philby _to kiss _Willa!"_

"Hardest job I'll ever have." She laughed. "I've tried already, though."

"Hm… Oh yeah, you told us."

"I'll need help… as soon as we get back, I'll put my plan in action!

"Yes…. And Willa needs a dress."

"You can go dress shopping without me, thank you." She said.

I laughed.

I glanced over at Finn and Amanda, talking. She must be telling him about Willa, by the look on his face.

Then, I looked back down at Willa. She looked pained, or troubled, like she was having nightmares.

"Hang in there, Wills."

…

**This chapter is about mainly how Willa's going insane…. So yeah…. And they found a new cave.**

**Poor Willa ) :**

**Anyway,**

**LOST IS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Happiness Is ShortLived

**Ahhh… She was flying down the boulevard on her bike, standing on the peddles. The wind was blowing past her face- oh, did she **_**love **_**that feeling. But suddenly, the front wheel wobbled, and her loose grip did not suffice! And Nerdhippie(a nickname, don't ask) tumbled to the pavement! Her leg caught in the bike and twisted, while all of her weight and the bike **_**crushed **_**her other leg. She skidded at least a half foot, before stopping, laying on the ground, out of breath.**

**And I got up, and rode away with only a scratch. (only to realize my bike was broken. No worries, though, I fixed it.)**

**LOL I have NO IDEA why I wrote it like that…. hmmm…. Feeling artsy I guess.**

**People keep saying that they think it would end soon, so I've decided it's time… *SOB*…. This is one of the last few chaps! Whaaaa!**

**Amanda's POV….**

"Willa?" Jess mumbled, crying.

"N-No! G-get away from me!" she shrieked, starting to get up.

"Willa! Don't get up! You'll hurt yourself!" I nearly yelled.

She stumbled to her feet. She backed up, yelped, and lost her footing (probably cause she realized it hurt). Her head collided with the ground, leaving her curled up in a ball and sobbing hysterically.

I walked over and put a hand on her back.

"No! No, get away from me! I don't know you! Leave me _alone!" _she sobbed. "Please! Go away!"

I backed up a bit. "Willa, let me help you!" I said, crying.

"I d-don't know you! I d-don't know…. me…"

"Willa…" Charlie moaned.

Jess looked at her feet, then back at us sadly.

"She doesn't recognize us anymore, Mandy. Leave her alone so she doesn't hurt herself again…"

Finn sat in the corner, watching Willa.

Just then, Philby and Maybeck came in, screaming.

"IT'S ON FIRE! THE FIRE SPREAD! THE FIRE SPREAD!"

"THE ISLAND'S BURNING!"

"WHAT!" Finn and I both yelled.

"We have to stay in the cave!" Philby instructed.

He threw down a bag of fruit, Maybeck did the same.

"Two bags of fruit. We each eat once a day, It'll last us two days. We have enough water for four days, if we only had a little bit each day."

"So we starve, or we burn looking for food." Jess said.

"Basically." Philby muttered.

Charlene sighed.

"We'd better eat."

We nodded. We all grabbed our only meal for the day.

"Willa, here." Jess held out a piece of fruit. Willa looked at her and shook her head.

"N-no, I'm not hungry."

"… alright. When you finally are hungry, just let me know."

She resumed looking out the mouth of the cave, where it was still storming.

We all exchanged worried looks.

"So… how bad's the fire?"

"A little less than half the island is up in flames."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah…"

"It's not… near here, is it?"

"No, it's off the cliff… A little while away, no worries. But it would be safest to stay in here."

We nodded.

It was silent for a while (except for the occasional sounds of sobbing, which broke our hearts, but we knew she wouldn't want us helping anyway).

"There isn't a lot to talk about, is there?" Jess laughed.

I smiled and shrugged.

"So… when we got here, or something, I remember we played a game…?" Jess said slowly.

"Alright, let's play a game." Finn smiled.

Maybeck looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! A game!"

"Yeah…" Philby smiled.

"But…. We have so many problems that we have to deal with!" he said, nodding towards Willa.

"Well, this could be good to keep our mind off things." I challenged.

"Fine. Whatever. What game?"

"Hmm… Have you ever played the Umbrella Game?" Charlene asked.

"No…" We all answered. She smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to a picnic, and I'm gonna bring….ummm… A dog! Now what are you bringing?" she looked at me.

"I'm going to a picnic and I'm gonna bring….. a cat?"

"Nope. Can't come."

"Thanks."

"This is stupid." Maybeck muttered.

"Well _I'm _going to a picnic and _I'm _bringing a wolf." Finn said, as if he already won.

"Get lost, buddy. You can't come."

"But-!"

"No."

"Oi. I'm going to a picnic…"

And it took an hour before Philby finally screamed out the answer. Apparently, you had to say 'um' before you said your answer. Oops.

And we just kept on playing games, forgetting about our stomachs growling, forgetting we were probably going to die here, forgetting that _large _stack of smoke rising from the island and making it hard to breathe, just forgetting all of our problems.

….

"Okay… Will Farrell. Finn, your turn."

"'F'… haha, Finn Whitman! I'm famous! Charlie, your turn."

"'W'…hmm… Not allowed to say 'Will Farrell' again?"

"Nope. Three seconds." Jess said.

"Willa Angelo!" She laughed. "Famous DHI!"

"Good one… 'A'…" I thought. We were playing the 'Celebrity name game' now. "Amy Addams!"

"Double 'A', Back to Charlie!" Jess said.

"A…A… Alex Rodriguez!"

It was Finn's turn now. "Hmm…. Ralph Lauren!"

"Really, man? A fashion designer?" Maybeck scoffed. "Alright… Larry King."

"Katie Holmes." Philby muttered.

"Halli Berry?" Jess said.

"Bart Simpson?" I said, uncertain.

"It counts." Jess said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Sarah Barellies. I'm tired."

"Yeah I think we should call it a night. Willa… Where is she!" Jess said getting worried.

"What!" we all began to panic, and we looked around the cave. (not that there were many places to hide.)

"She must've run away, when we weren't looking!" Charlene screeched.

We all looked outside. It was pouring, with winds so strong, the palm trees were bending at a near 90* angle.

"No…" I whispered.

"We can't go out in that rain to look for her, Philby!" Finn yelled. I glanced over. Finn was standing in Philby's way of getting out, but Philby looked hell-bent on getting out. Finn grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Philby, we can't look for her now!"

"B-But Finn…"

"Philbs, you know we can't."

He nodded a bit.

"I know, Finn…."

Finn turned around and limped towards me.

"Amanda, it's alright, She'll be fine."

I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. Sobbing, really, and it was a bit hard to breathe. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried, cried and cried, and he just held me.

"Finn, she could die!" I found myself whisper.

He gave a sad, stressed sigh.

"I know."

**Willa's POV…**

I had to get away from here, from everyone! Where am I! Who _are _they! They say they know me, that I know them. That we're like family! But I have _no idea _who they are!

I have to know them, right? I'm stuck on an island with them! Who, in their right mind is on an island with random people they don't know! Wait…. Nevermind!

Agh!

And _why _does everything hurt! It feels like I'm broken, and bruised, and there's dried blood on my hands!

They call me Willa. Willa? Is that my name? It's a weird name. Not normal. But it could be short for something… I don't know!

I cried silently. They all seemed worried for me. Especially the girls. And especially the blonde one.

Charlie, was her name? Whatever. They all said me and her were 'sisters'. We looked nothing alike!

I have to get away from here. So when they were all looking at Phillip…. Was that his name? Anyway, I limped out.

I got outside, and the wind immediately knocked me down. I crawled, and kept on crawling, until I had no idea where I was. Not that I had any idea to begin with. But I was pretty sure I was _really _lost. I stood up. I was in the middle of a forest, a tropical one. A rain forest, maybe? But, using the various plants and trees to support me, I kept walking. And I kept walking. I pushed on, and I pushed on. And it hurt. But I was convinced that if I kept going, I'd find something, _someone_, to help me.

**Charlie's POV…**

I was _freaking out. _And you can't blame me! Willa doesn't even know her own name, nevermind is she able to navigate around this freaking island! And she's hurt!

And now, she's out there, in this giant storm, all alone!

"B-but Jess! She's all alone!" I whimpered. Jess was sitting next to me, hugging me.

"I know, Charlie. But Willa's smart. She knows how to take care of herself.

"She has no memory!"

"But she still has common sense, doesn't she?"

I shrugged. "I guess… but she could still get hurt!"

"I know, Char… go to sleep. You'll need it. We'll look for her in the morning, when the storm calms, alright?"

"I c-can't sleep!"

"I know, but you have to at least try."

"But Jess!"

"Go to sleep, kay Charlie?"

"I…"

"Night, Charlene."

I sighed. "Night."

After a while, I could hear Jess' breathing become steadier. I glanced up to see she had fallen asleep. Everyone had fallen asleep.

But I couldn't! My mind didn't stop worrying, didn't stop moving. And my stomach was churning, I felt like I was going to be sick again. It had started out as a great day! We were playing games, having fun! But we couldn't stay happy, huh? Something just _had _to go wrong! She _had _to wander off!

The cave was illuminated for a millisecond, and then thunder rumbled.

_She's all alone in this! Poor Willa._

And I drifted off to sleep.

**Willa's POV…**

The storm got rougher. The wind was whipping past my face, nearly knocking me over with each gust. The rain pelted me so hard it hurt. My clothes were soaked through, and so was my hair. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed- and I felt like I should be afraid. I wasn't.

I was, however, regretting my decision to run away from those people. I may not remember them, but they sure seemed to care a lot about me.

I decided I should sleep for the night. But where? I pressed on a little, before finding a small area where the trees were a little shorter. This would provide more shielding from the rain.

I lay down in the thick, wet underbrush.

And I fell asleep.

_I had the weirdest dream of my life that night. It was just a picture. No movement, no sounds, just a picture._

_It was a group of kids in front of the Disney castle… Wait! I was one of them! There I am, in the middle. I'm laughing, because the girl they all called Charlie was on my back, like a piggy-back ride. A boy was standing next to me, and I had an arm around him. He seemed to be blushing, which matched his fire-red hair. Phil…Phil… Phil-something. And the girl with black hair and extremely pale skin ( J- it begins with a J) was standing next to the tall, African-American one; they seemed to be playfully bickering. On the other side of them, the brownish-blondish-haired girl with the tan skin had a mixture of shock and joy on her face, because the brown-haired boy was kissing her cheek when the photo snapped._

_So I DID know them… but I can't remember! I must've hit my head! Or I'm just insane, like I heard them talking about…_

_BOOM!_

I woke to a start; it was bright and early. Well, not exactly bright…. It was still dark from rain, but I could tell it was morning. I slowly got up….boy, I was sore from sleeping on the ground.

I stood up, only to be knocked down again. The wind was too strong!

I got up again, more cautiously this time, and grabbed onto something to support me again. I continued my trek through the jungle.

After a while, I reached a clearing. No, wait, it was a cliff… it overlooked the entire forest, but half of the forest was up in flames! That can't be good! I need to get out of this forest. But look- there was a boat! It was a cruise ship! It was tiny, a mere speck in the distance, but it was still a chance! Maybe they'd see the island!

It was still pouring rain. I continued along the cliff, until I got to a place where it would be easy-ish to climb down. The cliff sloped downwards like a hill covered in rocks, plenty of footholds. Plus, I've climbed a lot of times! I think… well, I remember something about rock-climbing, at least.

I looked down. Something told me not to climb… It was raining, and windy, and… It's like there's a memory, in my head… something recent, it's on the tip of my tongue or something! I… can't remember.

Whatever.

I decided against the climb, and I walked on. Rain pelted me, and my shoes were slipping a bit. I pressed on. Then the wind got stronger. And before I had time to get away from the cliff, the wind pushed me towards it. My shoes slipped on the wet rock, and I fell.

I went tumbling off the cliff, rolling down the hill. I hit into sharp rocks, and my head slammed on something hard.

And suddenly, I remembered something.

_I remember climbing, and falling. I had smashed onto the ground, and then felt, saw, heard nothing. But I remembered opening my eyes to have Am...Amanda standing over me. Yes, that was her, Amanda. _

_I knew these people, and they were my family!_

_Oh crud. What've I done! They're probably worried sick!_

I felt a sharp pain in my head, and everything faded into nothingness.

_They won't be here to save me this time._

…**..**

**I plan for there to be two more chaps in this… it had to end sometime. The next multi-chap after Collision of Worlds will be your basic KK story about Maleficent making their live hell. It'll probably be called 'The Various Misadventures of the Kingdom Keepers.' Yup.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Search and Rescue

**Amanda's POV…**

"She's _fine, _Charlie!"

"How do you know!" She had screamed back at Finn.

"She's a smart girl."

"You all say that, but even Einstein made mistakes! She could be lying at the bottom of that cliff for all we know!"

I looked down at Jess, who was sleeping next to me, and swallowed.

_Bottom of a cliff? No, she can't… I really hope not… Oh, Willa! Where are you!_

I closed my eyes and put my head back.

_What if she's… gone? You know, dead?_

I pushed the horrible thought out of my head.

_But you know it's a possibility…._

I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"She'll be fine!" Finn yelled, half hope, and half-certain.

"You don't know that!" Charlie yelled.

"Shut up! Both of you, just _shut up!_ Fighting won't help _anyone, _and you're giving me a headache!" I screamed.

Everyone (including Jess, who I had accidentally woken up but didn't really care at this point.) looked at me, shocked.

"She's right." Maybeck scoffed. Philby stayed silent and stared outside.

"I know I am. Look, we searched for her already. We shouldn't even be out there, cause of the fire! But we'll try again, later, or tomorrow, or whenever the storm lightens up!

They nodded. We stayed quiet, and Charlie got up to sit near me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." I noticed she was hunched over a bit, her arms crossed in front of her.

"You feeling sick again?"

"A little… but I'm fine, I think."

"Alright… let me know if you're gonna be sick."

She nodded. "How long have we been here?"

"I'd say about… three weeks, maybe?" That was my best guess, at least.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I need a shower."

I laughed. "Everyone does! And I'm sick of digging a hole to use as a toilet."

We both laughed harder. "I guess we'll never take _that _for granted anymore!"

"Oh, I sure won't!"

"I have a newfound appreciation for modern plumbing." Charlene stated.

"Definitely."

"You know, all of us are so skinny now, we all lost so much weight, it can't be healthy."

"Yeah, but when we start eating, when we get back, we'll gain the weight right back. Which is good." I assured

"Yup."

"This whole island reminds me of that book, Lord of the Flies." I said.

"Oh… I was supposed to read that this summer."

I chuckled. "But you didn't. Oh, Charlie, what are we gonna do with you?"

She smiled. "Have you ever read it?"

"No. But I know the plotline."

We talked for a while, before falling asleep.

…

It was the next day that it happened. The (apparently) third day of the third week. Nearly a month, we'd been here, _twenty-four whole days. _

I dug through the fruit bag, this would be it. No more fruit for us, after this. We had split yesterday's in half, so I was starving.

I bit into it, and immediately smiled.

_Food. Wow, I'm hungry..._

I shoved the rest of the thing down my throat in under a minute. I walked outside.

The rain had stopped, but it was so cold you could see your own breath, and the sky was still grey. Philby had gotten a big fire going, and now he tossed more branches in.

He looked up at me.

"Hey Amanda. How're you feeling today?"

"I feel really good actually."

"Cool. Me, Jess, Charlie, and Maybeck are going out to look for her. You and Finn stay here, in case she wanders back."

I nodded.

"Why do I always have to stay?"

"You're hurt." He said simply.

"So is Willa, she's out there. And Charlie's sick!" I argued.

"Yes, alright, but… Finn's hurt, too."

"So?"

"So he can't come. He worries about you, Amanda, when he's not with you. And it would be nice if you kept him some company, you know? I'm a little worried about him, he's so mad, or sad, all the time."

"Oh…"

"But if you want to come, feel free! I'll stay."

"No, it's alright. I'll stay back. Good luck. And Philby?"

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"When you find Willa, tell her. Tell her you love her. Honestly, Phil, we all know you like each other. And you never know when something like this will happen, and take her away from you. So, please? The worst that could happen is she says no. But she won't, trust me…"

He smiled.

"I… I think I will…. If we find her…"

"When you find her, you mean."

"Yeah."

And he walked off to join the rest of the group.

I trotted back to the cave, and sat down next to Finn.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning!" I kissed his cheek.

"That… is a great way to say good morning!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Did they already head out?"

I nodded.

"They'd better be careful."

"Yeah."

"Can you hand me a piece of fruit?"

I grabbed the bag, took out an… apple, maybe? No… ah, who knows? I tossed it to him.

He caught it. We were both silent as he ate.

"Oeew. This brace is so _itchy!_"

"Maybe cause it's a bunch of branches, taped to your leg?"

He smiled. "Maybe I have termites!"

"That's _gross. _You're an idiot sometimes."

He shrugged. "But it doesn't matter, cause I'm _adorable, _right?"

"Relax there, buddy. You think too highly of yourself…"

"What, you're not a loving and devoted FinnFangirl?"

"Oh my god, don't ever say that again." I laughed.

There was a crackling noise outside the cave. I looked back.

"Must be the fire."

I shrugged.

I took a few steps outside. I threw a few branches into the fire, and stood.

The cave gave a slight vantage point over the surrounding trees; it was slightly raised so you could see over the surrounding trees. Which, in turn, let you see a good portion of the surrounding land, and the ocean.

I looked over the island, as if I'd be able to spot any of my friends. I sighed, seeing only the smoke.

Then, I peered toward the beautiful blue of the ocean, littered only by the crashing waves, a ship in the distance, and… wait, _what_?

A ship.

_A ship._

A SHIP!

"Finn! FINN! OH MY GOD, FINN!"

He limped as fast as he could out of the cave.

"Amanda! What! What's wrong! Are you hurt!"

"N-no! Finn! LOOK!"

He followed my gaze, and realization hit him.

"OH MY GOD! AMANDA!"

"I KNOW! WE'RE SAFE! Finn, we made it, we made it, we're safe! They'll see the f-"

He cut me off as he kissed me.

"Don't jinx it." He said.

"Finn… we made it." I whispered, and kissed him. We stayed like that for a long time, before we finally broke it off, out of breath.

He smiled at me, and I looked back at him.

"I love you." He whispered, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too."

**Maybeck's POV…**

We walked around for a while, me and Philbo.

"Willa!" we'd scream, periodically. Philby was getting more tense by the moment.

Soon, we could feel it get hotter. The burning smell increased.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"We walked towards the fire!" Philby yelled. Now, we weren't sure which direction the fire was. If we ran one way, we'd either be running away from it, or towards it!

"Keep walking! We'll see the light if we're near the fire. Then we could just outrun it." I suggested.

"But you have _no idea _how fast some forest fires spread!"

"You have _no idea _how fast the King can run!"

"The king? Really?"

"Or the Ultimate Supreme Awesomeness."

Phildweeb shook his head. I smiled.

We cautiously continued on, and the burning smell increased.

"Willa! WILLA!"

Suddenly, I saw it. No, not Willa, but the fire. An orange glow could be seen between some of the trees.

"There!" Philbo said. "It's moving this way!"

"How can fire move?"

"It just lights up the trees lining up in this direction… it's coming this way!"

"We should run?"

"Yes! It's fast!"

We turned around and dashed away. Philby was right. The fire was fresh on our tales, coming this way.

"This is insane! It's gaining on us!" I screamed.

"I know! There's another cliff up there!"

"We're trapped!"

"I _realize that, _idiot!"

"Now what!"

"What? The _king _can't think of anything?"

"Phildweeb! What do we do?"

"Keep running!"

We ran, right for the cliff. Five feet away, I skidded to a stop. But Philby kept going, right off the cliff.

"PHILBY!" I peered over the edge. He landed in the ocean below.

I glanced back; the fire was spreading, it was now about a football field's length away. I looked back down, and sighed in relief when Philby's bright orange hair popped out of the water.

"MAYBECK! JUMP!"

I took a deep breath, and jumped off of the cliff into the water below.

I hit the water feet-first. I surface, and Philby was smiling at me.

"Whattaya want, Philbo?"

"Haha. A) You screamed like a five-year-old as you fell."

"Whatever."

"I didn't!" he boasted.

"Alright!"

"And B? You called me Philby."

"Huh?"

"When I fell, you called me by my actual name."

I shrugged as a wave pushed us toward the wall of rock.

"You were worried about me! You _care!_"

"Shut it, Phildweeb."

He rolled his eyes, and we started the swim around the island to shore.

**Charlie's POV…**

We searched and searched. But there was no sign of her. Nowhere.

"WILLA! Willa!" I screamed, half-crying.

"Hello?" Jess called.

"She's not here?" I mumbled.

"No… Charlie, we should go back…. Kay?"

"But what about…?"

"It's getting dark, it's gonna rain…"

"B-but…"

"Come on!" she grabbed my hand, and dragged me in the direction of the cave.

"But Jess!"

"No but's!"

The walk back was silent, except for the rumbling thunder in the distance.

"Faster, before it starts pouring!"

I got a little mad.

"Who says you can just drag me along, huh? And boss me around!"

"Me, because all you do is _sit there _and _mope!"_

"You're treating me like a five-year-old!"

"You're _acting _like one!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm _a little _upset that my best friend is dead!"

This made her stop. She spun around; she looked like she wanted to slap me.

"Don't say that! Don't even _think _that!"

"Oh, like you don't know it's true!" I yelled.

"She's not! And you know, go ahead! Sit here, while it rains, and just see if I care! I won't drag you with me this time!"

"Fine!"

"And don't come _crying_ to me when you get hit by lightning! Or caught in the damn forest fire!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" I yelled back.

With that, she spun on her heel and marched away.

I sat down on the log and put my head in my hands.

_Whatever. Be that way._

More thunder rumbled.

_She was treating me like a freaking five-year-old! I'm NOT acting like a five-year old! I'm not!_

I took a deep breath.

And it started to pour.

_I hate it when she's right._

**Jess' POV…**

_Yeah, go rot in the rain, I don't care!_

I walked a little faster, as it was beginning to rain.

_I told her. I told her it was gonna rain, and look now. It's pouring! Have fun walking in that!_

I thought, as I neared the cave. A soaking-wet Maybeck and Philby were coming up from the other direction, so I waved them over.

"Hey Jess."

"Hello Jess. Where's Charlie?"

"We got into a… disagreement, you could call it."

"What'd you do to her!" Maybeck joked. "And where can I find her dead body?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But she just sits there and acts like she's-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"But-"

"Jess, I hate to break it to you, but what happens between you two is between you two. It's not our problem." The all-knowing Philby said softly. "But you should really work it out. You guys are friends."

We walked into the cave. I looked up.

Amanda and Finn were already walking (or limping) towards us.

"Guys, go outside! Look!" Amanda shrieked happily. The three of us stepped outside, just as Charlie was walking up. We glared at each other, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the others.

"What, Amanda?"

"Out there! A ship!"

"WHAT!"

"It's coming towards us! It's definitely coming this way, they see the fire. We should go down to the beach and try and signal them when they get closer." Finn said.

"But guys…" Charlene whispered. "What about Willa?"

I glared at her, I was about to yell out something _very rude_ about how it was no use because, in Charlie's opinion, Willa was already _gone. _But the look on her face told me not to. She looked hurt, lost. She knew she could get off this island, and that was great news. But she'd have to leave her best friend here.

"I'm…I'm not going until I find her." Charlie stated.

_Dead or alive. _We all knew the unspoken part of that sentence.

Philby nodded. "Same here. Not leaving without her."

"Well then we signal them, and when they get here, we ask them to wait. Or contact the authorities." Maybeck mumbled.

"Maybeck.. that's brilliant!" Philby yelled.

"Don't act so surprised!" he yelled back.

We made our way down to the beach.

The ship was close now, not very close, but if we jumped around like maniacs and screamed, maybe lit a fire, they might notice us.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! HEY!" Maybeck screamed. He quickly lit up a branch like a torch and waved it around.

"Careful, the island's already on fire." Charlie laughed.

We all started to scream, and jump, and dance.

And suddenly, the ugliest, but _most beautiful _sound we'd ever heard sounded.

_They honked the horn. _That was it. That's all that happened, but in those few seconds the low-pitched farting noise blew, that meant help. It meant safety, and freedom, and civilization, but most of all, it meant Home. Home! We were going Home!

We screamed and jumped and danced, all for a different reason now. We hugged each other, the couples kissed each other.

Charlie ran up to me, tackling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I was acting like a kid and-"

"Save it, Charlie. I shouldn't have been so irritable. I'm sorry!"

She hugged me a bit tighter.

"It's okay, it's fine…. It's fine…"

The boat stopped about a hundred feet out and now we could see it was a pretty big yacht. Like, three floors, and almost as big as the ferries in Disney World. These people had to be rich!

They came in a small boat, a lifeboat probably, and paddled onto the sand. We immediately ran towards the three people in the boat. A women that had to be in her mid-twenties, a boy that looked to be a bit older than us, and a man that must've been their dad.

"Thank you! Thank you, so much!" we were yelling, and "Please take us home!" or even "Get us out of here!"

"Hey, you're the keepers, huh? The missing kids? From Disney?" the older guy asked.

I nodded.

"I heard on the news that there were seven, but…"

"No! There is, Willa! She's missing! Please, call the water cops or something, we have to find her! Please!" Charlie begged. "She's hurt, and confused, and… Wait! I have to get back to the plane!"

"Charlie? Why!" I asked.

"I have to… it's right down the beach, I'll be right back!"

"Charlie!"

I ran after her.

"Jess!" I could hear Amanda. The old guy pulled out some weird-looking cell phone(must be a special rich-person one that has signal in the middle of nowhere.) and started talking to what seemed like the police.

I chased Charlie down half the beach, before collapsing in the sand. I couldn't run anymore, my stomach was in a knot and it was hard to breathe.

"Charlie…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, only to have sand kicked in my face, from Charlie sliding to her knees next to me.

"Jess? Jess, come on, kid, sit up!"

"What..?"

"Oh thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What… happened…?" I asked, confused.

"You blacked out… I think you were dehydrated."

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's get you back." She mumbled, and helped me up. We slowly walked back towards the others.

"Why did you go back to the plane, anyway?"

"I wanted to get this. Willa's stuffed bear… she loves it, so…"

"That was really nice, Charlie."

"Yeah, but it has to get washed before I give it back to her."

I nodded. Soon, we were back with the others. The guy told us that we could go back to the boat while they waited for the cops to come in a helicopter or something.

So, not fifteen minutes later, we all sat below deck of the ship, wrapped in towels and blankets.

"Hey, so here's what's going to happen," the girl informed us, "My dad called the cops with the location and everything, and they'll come here in boats and helicopters, and look for your friend. Meanwhile, we all think it would be best if we got you guys to a hospital, you all look bad, and his leg's broken."

"But what about-"

"The cops are going to find her, don't worry." She assured. "Then they'll take her to you guys, whatever hospital you're in…"

We nodded. The girl walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Amanda?" I muttered.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Why do all our little adventures end with us in the hospital?"

She just smiled.

The boat kicked to life, and I watched as the island slowly shrunk into the distance. The island that brought us closer together, but almost tore us apart.

And god, I hope that would be the last time I saw the island.

_Our _island.

…

**I re-wrote this chap a few times… wow, it's late and I'm **_**tired. **_**So like three more chaps maybe….**

**REVIEW!**

**..…goodnight...**


	18. Rescue No 2, a Hospital, and a Hotel

**Willa's POV…**

I laid there for a day. I think. I fell asleep once, when the sun went down, and woke up when it came back up. And I just laid there.

I did not have the strength, or the motivation, to get up. I wouldn't be able to find them, anyway. It had begun to rain again, like the universe, or whatever power was up there, was spitting at me. Like, 'Ha-ha, you're gonna die her so it may as well be torturous!' But what could I do?

I remembered now. It was clear as day who they were: my family. My best friends. They had cared for me after the accident, and I just left them.

And I am Willa Angelo. Really Isabella, but that just didn't suit me. So my family and friends called me Willa.

But does it matter? I'm good as dead right now. So no, really, who the heck cares if I remember?

I won't get to see them again. That's the sad part. I'd cry, but I think I used all the tears I had in me. I cried myself dry, I guess.

But, there was that one stupid part of me that wouldn't give up, that wouldn't let me die, no matter how much I wanted to. Dying is the easy way out, huh? I guess I was never one to do things the easy way anyway.

So I had to stay, lying on the ground with rocks jutting into my side, freezing in the pouring rain_. _I was shaking. And I couldn't move. Like I was trapped inside my own, freezing wet, body, with only my thoughts to keep me company. And my head was pounding.

I could tell it wouldn't be long now. My time is running out. Soon enough, I'll be out of this place, warm, and dry, and happy.

_So this is it, huh? This is how I'm gonna go. Because of my own stupidity. Without anybody, because I left them. I honestly thought we'd all make it off this island okay. I hope they do._

I could see black entering the sides of my vision now.

_It's all going to be over in a few minutes. Just wait._

But I thought of something.

_What about my friends! I can't leave them!_

I could just see Charlie bursting into tears. And Jess and Amanda… and the boys would be mad, huh? I can't just leave them! I need to see them again!

And I changed my mind.

_I don't want to die! I can hold on a little longer, right?_

But I _couldn't_ hold on any longer. I stopped shivering, and now I heard ringing in my ears. It was getting warmer. And my headache went away. I felt myself slowly slipping away.

And suddenly, I heard something. A woman's voice. It was far away and foggy. And a pair of hands were turning me over now, so I was lying face-up. A lady in a blue jacket was kneeling next to me, frantically talking into something… A phone? No, a walkie-talkie.

She was a policewoman! I'm saved!

But she has to rescue the others, too! I can't leave them here!

"M-my… F-f-fr…" I tried to get a sentence out. A simple sentence. But I couldn't.

_Go on! Say it! My friends need help! That's it!_

"M-m….."

"You're alright, sweetie. You're going to be fine! We're gonna warm you up and get you to a hospital, okay?"

"F….F-fr…"

"Shhh… Don't talk, sweetie…"

"F-fr….F…" I found myself crying, frantically trying to tell her.

"Don't cry, hon. Fr? Fr… friends! Your friends are fine!"

With a sigh of relief, I felt myself slipping again. That's all I needed to know, that they're all okay.

"No, come on, you have to keep your eyes open! You can sleep once we get … back, sweetie… you….can't…."

I blacked out.

**Jess' POV…**

We had been rushed to the nearest hospital- well, not exactly _rushed. _It was a two-hour boat ride to the big island of Hawaii, _then _we were rushed to the hospital.

They brought us all in for a check-up. They wrapped a few band aids around me, Charlie, Maybeck, and Philby and sent us off to a nearby hotel. Finn was to be put in a cast and a hospital bed and kept overnight, Amanda had to stay as long as they felt she needed to. She had some cuts from the rocks that had gotten infected from the seawater, and they wanted to see if she was sick from it.

We were given room keys and sent up to the fifteenth floor, where there would be 'food enough for a feast' waiting for us.

So, standing in the elevator, we met eyes with each other nervously.

"Guys…" Maybeck was the first to break the silence. "We're back in civilization. We should be happy."

"Look, all I want is to EAT, SHOWER, and SLEEP." I said. Everyone nodded.

We arrived at our rooms, and opened the door. And the first thing I did was run for the bathroom.

As soon as I got there, I smiled.

"TOILETS! YES! MODERN PLUMBING, I LOVE YOU! And SOAP!"

Charlie ran in, laughing at me.

"Hey, don't sit on our beds 'till you shower. You smell!" she smiled.

"Same to you!" I ran back into the room, and saw a cart waiting for us. "FOOD!"

Maybeck and Philby walked into our room.

"Hey, guys, we don't have any food, did they give it to y- FOOD!"

We all sat down and enjoyed the only meat we'd had in a month. And macaroni. And soup, and veggies, and REAL food. Not fruit. No fruit!

Well, we all enjoyed it until Charlie went running into the bathroom and exploded. She puked up half the food she had just eaten.

I started after her, but she stumbled out of the bathroom, dazed.

"Alright… Maybe I got a little too used to fruit…" she mumbled.

"Oh… You alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm just gonna shower and go to bed…"

I nodded.

"Oh, we have no clothes." She muttered.

"Yeah we do."

We both looked at Maybeck like he was crazy.

Philby laughed.

"Come here." He walked up to a drawer and opened it. Inside sat a pile of clothes- t-shirts and sweatpants.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, the hotel got clothes for us. They're probably a bit too big, but they're clean."

We smiled, and nodded.

Charlie grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower.

I sat on the bed and sighed.

"What?" Philby asked.

"I'm worried, Phil. Are you?"

He nodded. "Finn and Amanda should be fine, they're in the hospital's care."

"Willa…" it came out as a moan as I said it.

"They'll find her. They will, don't worry."

"But-"

"Jess. They're going to find her." He said solemnly before yawning. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Night Jess."

He got up and started for the door, but turned around. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Uh…Philby?"

He backed up, out of the hug and looked at me.

"Well you looked like you needed a hug. And that's normally your sister's job… so…"

I laughed a little.

"Night Philbs. Night Maydork." I smiled.

Maybeck fist-bumped me on the way out.

"I don't _do_ hugs." He mumbled, then walked out.

As soon as Charlie got out of the shower, I ran in.

You wouldn't believe how nice it was to be _clean. _I must've used a pool's worth of water before I finally stepped out. I threw on the clothes(that were _way _too big for me, in case you were wondering…), and stepped outside, only to hear Charlene crying.

"Charlie! What's wrong!"

"Wha… oh… sorry, I just… I'm worried… really worried…"

"No reason to be. They'll-"

I was cut off by a knock at the door to the room. It scared the crap out of me, and I was breathing heavy for a few seconds.

_That's weird._

I ran to get it. It was Philby, out of breath and grinning ear-to-ear.

"They found her! They found Willa!"

I screamed, and so did Charlie. We jumped up and down and danced and-

"HEY!"

I froze. And peeked down the hall. Some old lady was standing by her door in her bath robe.

"Keep the noise down!"

"S-Sorry?"

She glared and slammed her door.

Philby smiled. "Night."

He trotted down the hall, back to his room.

Me and Charlie smiled.

"Everything's on its way to being normal." I whispered.

She nodded, and hugged me.

**Charlie's POV…**

I lied on my bed that night, with a giant smile on my face.

_Normal. Everything's gonna be fine…_

I drifted off to sleep.

…

I heard slight whimpering, that must've woken me up.

I sat up.

"Jess?"

More whimpering. I turned the light on, and glanced around. Jess wasn't in the bed.

"Jess!" I threw the covers off of my bed and got up, searching for Jess.

I tripped over something, and looked down to see Jess sleeping on the floor.

"Jess!"

She woke up, startled.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor!"

"I… I… the bed is too fluffy and the cave floor…. I was used to the cave floor… and… Charlie! I keep having nightmares about it! The crash and everything!" she was crying now, _very _un-Jess. She never cried. At least, not in front of people.

"Alright. Well, you're safe now, okay? You know you're safe now… I'll stay with you." I comforted. I pulled the blanket off of my bed and covered both of us. Jess snuggled up to me, and I hugged her.

"We're all fine now…it's okay…" I whispered.

She sniffled.

"It's okay…"

…..

I woke up, a bit dazed as to why I was not freezing. Why I couldn't hear the rain outside the cave, why I didn't smell that tropical breeze every few seconds. I picked my head up.

_Oh._

_We're back! We're not on the stupid island! Yay!_

I sat up quickly, which woke Jess up.

"What!" she mumbled as soon as she woke up.

"Jess, we're safe!"

She nodded. "You're not losing your mind, too, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Good. What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Two-thirty!"

"Man, it's early."

"No! Two-thirty PM!"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah! We have to get dressed! And get to the hospital!"

"And we have to get the guys on the way there." She pointed out.

We both immediately got up, and ran to the clothes drawer. I picked out a t-shirt and flannel plaid pants that looked like pajama pants, and they fit well enough. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and tried to run a comb through my hair. I came out of the bathroom to find Jess, already dressed in basketball shorts that were too big and an oversized t-shirt.

"Jess, you look funny." I mumbled.

"All of the clothes are too big! You took the good ones!"

I smiled "Sorry!"

"Let's go." She muttered and walked past me.

"You look like a five-year-old playing dress-up in her older brother's clothes. It's _adorable._" I teased.

"Shut up."

We walked down to the boys room, and they were ready to go as well. So, we hopped on a bus to the hospital.

….

"Umm… Hi?... F-Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart…?" Jess muttered to the front desk.

"The boy's in room 223, the girl's in room 225. There are other people in this hospital, so be quiet and don't run."

I nodded.

We rushed to floor two, and the boys went to see Finn.

We walked into Amanda's room.

"Hi! Get me outta this place! It's going to BORE me to death!" was the first thing Amanda said to us.

"Hey Amanda. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel FINE! They _said _I could go after the doctor checks up on me! But that was three hours ago!"

"Relax, Manda! Jeez!" Jess muttered. "Patience!"

She rolled her eyes. "And they're keeping Finn another night, by the way."

"Why?"

"Head injuries…"

"Oh."

"Yup. So… did they find… her?" she muttered.

I nodded, smiling.

"And she's fine, right?"

"They didn't tell us." Jess explained.

She sighed.

A nurse wandered into the room with a nervous face on.

"A-Amanda Lockhart?"

"Yes! Can I go home?"

"We're, uh. Keeping you another night."

The nurse hurriedly walked out.

"Crap." Amanda muttered.

**Willa's POV…**

I was on a boat now. People were surrounding me as I woke up. They were shouting, but it was foggy, far-away.

'Check…..vitals….' one man was shouting.

'She…..critical….' a lady yelled.

White lights were blurring my vision now.

The voices had gotten clearer.

"Give her oxygen!" something was clamped over my mouth, nose, and chin, and suddenly, my lungs were inflated and I got a good, fresh breath of air.

Why do I need oxygen? It was a few broken bones, at the most! But I couldn't really breathe, so…

"Left lung, puncture wound. There's a rock lodged in it!"

_What!_

My breath caught, I was now sputtering and gasping for air.

"Relax, Hun, you'll be fine…" the police officer from before said.

I realized she was holding my hand. She squeezed my hand. I tried to squeeze hers, but I couldn't move. At all. And I was starting to shake again.

"She's shaking!"

"Warm her up!"

"Then we wouldn't be able to operate! She has to just suffer for now!"

_Operate!_

There was a prick in my wrist, then a prick on the inside of my elbow.

"We have to get the rock out of her lung!"

"We have to knock her out first!"

"We have no anesthesia!"

"Morphine! Painkillers!"

_What? Stop arguing, you dumb doctors, and fix me!_

"That won't help!"

_Oh no…_

"Alright, I'm just going to pull the rock shard out."

_OH NO….._

"Three, Two…one."

I squeezed my eyes shut. There was a sudden sharp pain and a burning feeling in my chest. I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

And I felt myself slipping away again…

…

**Willa's safe! Or is she? And what's with Jess?**

**Hmm… you'll have to read the next few chaps to find out! 0.o**

**btw, collision of worlds might not be updated till this is done, sorry. But everyone seems to like this one better, so...**

**and Thanks so much to all my reviewers!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. We're going home, Jess

**Another music lyrics question cuz it was fun. the answer to the other one was the middle! Okay… here we go:**

**Well if you,**

**Ever plan to motor west.**

**Take my way,**

**That's the highway,**

**That's the best.**

**Get your kicks,**

**On****… ****….. **

**Guess the song!**

**Anyway, here we goooooo!**

**Willa's POV…**

I woke up to hear voices. And they were far-away.

_Geez, when can I wake up, feeling fine, and hearing NORMALLY?_

But, as always, the voices got clearer.

"…she have anybody here for her?"

"No, but she knows the girl named Amanda, in 225."

"Should we tell her that Isabella is here?"

"The poor girl's sleeping, Dr. W. We had to keep her another night, and we shouldn't wake her up."

"Good point. We'll tell her in the morning."

Both the doctor and the nurse walked out of the dark room.

_Amanda? She's here? Is she okay? I hope she's okay!_

I couldn't fall back asleep. I was too worried.

_I have to tell her, I have to tell her I remember!_

I weakly pulled the blankets off of me, and looked to see myself covered in wires that stabbed into my arms and wrists, along with a few attached to my chest. I hastily pulled out the wires. It was painful, but I had to see Amanda. I ripped a wire out of my arm that scratched me on the way out, and my arm started gushing blood. _Gushing _so fast it was already in a three-inch-wide-and-growing puddle on the floor. I stood up shakily, and limped out of the room. Once I was in the hallway, I leaned against the wall for support.

_Room 276? So… her room's that way._

I dragged myself along the wall, and fell a few times. But I kept going… I had to find her.

**Amanda's POV…**

I couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned, and I seriously couldn't sleep. When the nurse came in, I layed still, and she fell for it, and walked away.

But the door opened again.

_When will these people leave me ALONE!_

"M-m… Mand-da?"

I sat up abruptly. And it hurt.

"Willa?"

"I…r-r…"

"Willa!"

I threw the covers off, and slid to my knees next to her.

Immediately, I had carefully wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Willa, I'm so glad you're okay… _are_ you okay?" I asked, noticing her dripping arm.

She was trembling, and crying.

"Wills, shh, it's okay… I'm here, you're safe now…"

"M-mandy…"

"Yeah?"

"I.. I r-remem…ber."

"You remember?"

She nodded.

"That's good, Wills… That's really good…"

"Y…ye…"

"You're having trouble talking, huh?"

She nodded again.

"Yeah, I think you're too weak…"

She nodded slightly.

"S-so.. t-tired."

I heard the loudspeaker come on, something about a red alert.

I rubbed Willa's back a bit.

"Alright, relax. You're not supposed to be here."

She shook her head weakly.

"M-Mandy…"

"Shh, it's okay…"

"P-plea…se..c-can i..st..stay?"

"Yes, Willa, you can stay."

She looked down at her hands and cried, and I pulled her closer to me, into another hug.

"You're safe, kid. Don't worry."

**Philby's POV…**

We all sat around the table outside of Tito's Surf Shack, munching on burritos and chips. Me and Maybeck sat in the bench across from Charlie and Jess.

"So. He pulls around the corner so close to hitting me. I just reached out." Maybeck said, mouth full of burrito. "And smack the trunk of the car."

We all laughed.

"And he gets out, and yells at me. And I just walked away!" he laughed.

"Oh, no, that's nothing!" Jess cut in. "I was walking to school one day last year, and there's this _insane _crossing guard on Williams street, right?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh yeah, I know her!"

"Yeah! And she tells me to cross, so I go to cross the street, and some silver mini-van just drives past the guard! And the car skids into me and almost knocks me down! So I turn around, ready to flip this moron off, and I see her face! Oh my god, it was hilarious! It was like….like…" she made a hilarious face that was a mixture of shock and fear, and we all laughed. "so, I forgot completely about givin her a piece of my mind, and walked the rest of the way to school, laughing like an idiot! And some kid runs up to me, all 'Dude! You just got hit by a _car', _and I'm like 'yeah, I guess I did!' and I started laughing!"

We all laughed at her story.

An airplane flew overhead, and Jess stopped laughing. She visibly tensed, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and Charlie put an arm around her.

"Yeah… Kind of scary, huh? We have to go back on a plane in a few days. Oh, my Aunt's so worried. I told her I was fine though." Maybeck said.

"Your aunt? Try my mom! She nearly hopped on a plane here!" Philby laughed.

"Mrs. Nash just said 'The girls and I were worried. Jessica… I'm very glad you are both okay. Let Amanda know.' And she hung up." Jess muttered.

Charlie laughed. "Aw, you two are soo loved. Haha, my mom flipped. Finn's mom called my cellphone, to make sure we were all okay. She was nice and not overly worried."

"And did anybody call Willa's family?" Maybeck asked.

Charlie suddenly looked mad. "Yeah. Her mother was too _drunk _to care! Oh, what a horrible woman! I_ hate_ her!"

I sighed.

"Guys….I … has anyone else had… nightmares….? You know…" Jess muttered.

Maybeck shook his head.

"Jess, have you? Are you alright?" I asked. I felt that on the island, me and Jess had formed an odd friendship.

"Yes, Philbs. But I'm fine. Thanks…"

I smirked. Suddenly, Charlie's Phone rang.

"Hello?" she mumbled, then her eyes lit up. "Hi! I'm putting you on speaker!"

She put the phone on the table and pressed a button.

"Okay, talk!"

"Children?"

"WAYNE!" we shouted.

"Hello. How are you?"

"A little shaken. But more or less…" I said.

"I would expect as much. Is everybody fine…?"

"Willa, Finn and Aman-"

"I know about that, I meant you guys. I have a plane scheduled for all of you-"

"But they aren't out of the-"

"Really? Look across the street. Towards the beach."

We all glanced over to see Finn, standing on crutches, and Willa leaning on Amanda who was standing near Wayne.

"Oh!" I mumbled. I tossed two twenties on the table, and screamed 'keep the change!' as we ran out of the restaurant.

We ran across the street, and Jess tackled Amanda into a hug.

"Hey, man." Finn said to me.

"Hey. How're you doing?"

"Better now that we're going home."

I nodded.

Wayne cut in.

"I'd hate to interrupt this reunion, but we need to get to the airport soon."

He got a cab, and took us to the airport.

….

"_Flight 253. Last call for flight 243, private jet, to Orlando International. Aloha, have a nice day."_

"C'mon Children!"

We ran to follow him.

We boarded the jet, and all took one of the seats. Jess sat next to Amanda, looking nervous.

"Dude, stop staring." Maybeck mumbled in my ear.

"What?"

"Stop staring at Jess, man. Willa's your girl!" he joked.

"What?"

"Well, you two aren't dating yet, but-"

"Okay, for the few days you've been Charlene's boyfriend, I think she fried your mind." Finn mumbled.

"No! It's just.. he keeps _staring _at her!"

"Jealous?" Finn laughed.

"I'm concerned for Jess!" I explained. "She looks scared! That's not like her!"

They nodded. I looked back at Jess. Amanda now had an arm wrapped around her, and Jess was nearly hyperventilating.

"Oooh." Finn mumbled. "Should I go-"

"No. It's a sister thing, I think."

He nodded.

Wayne, who was in the co-pilot's seat, came over the loudspeaker.

"We only found one thing in your rooms for you to take with you. It's in the back. And get ready for take-off in three…two…one…"

And the plane sped up. We watched the island of Hawaii get smaller and smaller, and soon, we were on our way home.

I suddenly remembered what Amanda had told me.

_Tell her, Philby._

I sat up straight and looked at Willa. I immediately decided against disturbing her. She was sleeping leaned up against Charlie, who had an arm wrapped around her. I could tell that Charlene was really happy to know Willa was okay, as she wouldn't let the poor girl out of her sight. Eh, understandable.

So I decided it could wait for a while. As long as I know she's safe.

I smiled, and rested my head again, falling asleep this time.

**Amanda's POV…**

"Jess… go to sleep." I mumbled, for the millionth time.

She shook her head.

"No." she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Nothing will happen."

"What are the odds it'll happen again?"

"Three point two trillion to one." She muttered.

"Exactly."

"There's always that _one!_"

"Jess, _nothing will happen!"_

"That's what we thought last time."

"Jess-"

"I'm scared, Mandy."

I hugged her tighter.

"You have no reason to be."

She sighed.

"Go to sleep." I mumbled.

"No." _one million and one._

"Why are you so stubborn!"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe I get it from my stubborn older sister."

I glared at her. "I'm not stubborn!"

"You're stubborn in a good way. You never give up. Ever. If it's something you love, you're not going to give it up." She mumbled softly.

I looked down at her.

"Amanda," she continued. "You love me, don't you?"

"Of course! Jess, I love you with all of my heart."

"Well, if the OT's got me again, and they had me for over a year, would you just give up?"

I shook my head. "Never."

"And if Finn told you it was hopeless?"

"No, I'd keep looking."

"Yeah, you're stubborn."

I smiled. "In a good way."

"In a good way…" she repeated.

"Now, are you done avoiding the subject?"

She sighed.

"Go to sleep, Jess."

"But-"

"Four and a half hours until we land. And you're so worried you'll make yourself sick!"

She rubbed her eyes.

"Go to sleep. _Nothing _is going to happen."

She sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's all over." She whispered.

"I know. We're going _home."_

I nodded.

"_Home." _I whispered again as she fell asleep.

We were finally going home.

…

**Hey, it's me. It's a short chap. I know. but yeah, like one chapter left.**

**And today's 9/11. Take a minute to remember all those who had their lives taken or gave their lives saving others. Please? Even if you don't live in America.**

**So, that note was a bit serious…. **

**Anyway, back to the happy.**

**I'm a highschooler now! So I might not update as much as I did over the summer.**

**Watchin the giants-redskins game. GO GIANTS!**

**G'night people. Review!**

**Um. Oops. I meant….**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh btw Jess' story? That's what happened to me when the car hit me….lol….**


	20. New Adventures Await

**chapter 20…. The end…. So sad….**

**Charlie's POV…**

The plane was over Georgia, I'm pretty sure. We'd be landing soon. Jess had finally fallen asleep (not without having a panic attack first, though), and the boys and Amanda were watching 'Star Wars' or something on the plane TV.

Willa was curled up against me, practically in my lap, with her head on my chest. She had been like that for hours, just sleeping like that.

I didn't mind, though. She's like a sister to me. You have no idea how worried I was for her. But now, I think she felt safe. And I was glad I could provide some sort of comfort after all the hell she'd been through. When we got back, I decided, I wasn't going to let her go home to her stupid, drunk, uncaring mother. She needed to be taken care of right now, and I know her mom wouldn't do that. So she'd have to come with me, I'm giving her no choice.

The loudspeaker came on.

"Hey, folks, prepare for landing. And, welcome home." The pilot informed.

I smiled. Home.

Willa slowly picked her head up and looked at me.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Sorry…"

"No problem, kid. I don't mind. Hey, we're landing in a few minutes!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Wills, were home!"

"We did it! We made it!"

"Yes we did! Hey, when we get back, can you come with me?"

"Why…?"

"To come over my house… you know how my mom's a nurse?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

"She will want to make sure you're okay. She thinks of you one as of her own, you know."

"So I'd come back with you? To your house?"

I nodded.

"How long could I stay?"

"Long as you want."

She smiled, and let her head lean on me again.

"Thanks, Charlie… I love you, you know that? You're… You're the big sister I always wanted. I love you."

I smiled, feeling slight tears form in my eyes.

"I love you too, lil' sis." I laughed.

The speakers came on again.

"Hey children." Wayne was in the co-pilots seat, I'm guessing. "take a look out your window, to the left side. Look really hard!"

I slid up the window cover so me and Willa could see out. We didn't need to look hard at all- all lit up, not too far away, was Cinderella's Castle. With fireworks shooting out of it. I could just imagine the music, a nice tune that made you feel like a kid again. And I felt those happy tears leak from my eyes.

Walt Disney World. _That _was home.

There was a _thunk! _As the landing gear came out. We dipped lower in the sky, and the Castle disappeared. The plane shook as we hit the landing strip.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, we were running through the airport.

We turned a corner, and kept running.

Suddenly, we heard a little girl screaming.

"!" I was _not _in the mood for a FinnFangirl right now…. Ugh…

But Finn turned around with the biggest smile on his face. And as we all turned, I saw the girl. His sister, running full-speed towards us.

"Finn!" she screamed, and jumped into his arms, sobbing. He stumbled backwards, due to the fact that he was on crutches, but Amanda put a hand on his back to steady him. Sarah looked up. "I missed you, Finn!"

"I missed you too! Oh, I'm so happy to see you, Sar, I missed you…"

Finn's mom came running up and pulled both of them in a hug.

Soon, Aunt Jelly found Maybeck.

"Terrance Maybeck! Don't scare me like that, ever!" she smiled, and hugged him. "And are you all alright?" she said, addressing me, Willa, Philby, Jess, and Maybeck at the same time.

We smiled, and all gave a simultaneous. "Yeah, Aunt Jelly. Thanks!"

She turned back to Maybeck, before smacking him in the back of the head and pulling him into a hug.

"DELL!" Philby's mom screeched from somewhere behind us. Philby turned, and for once, didn't roll his eyes. His parents ran up to him, hugging him. His mom held him at arms' length.

"Are you all right, sweetie? You didn't get hurt?"

"I'm fine, mom." He smiled.

"Well, we're taking you for a checkup!"

"Whatever you say, mom."

"Stop that!"

"What, mom?"

I laughed, earning a glare from Mrs. Philby and a smile from Philby.

"Hello Mrs. Philby. How are you?"

"I'm _fine _thank you." She gritted her teeth and glared again, before turning back to Philby, who was giving me an apologetic look.

I turned to Willa, who was clinging to me for support.

"The woman hates us." I muttered.

Willa shrugged.

"Hey, Charlie… isn't that your mom?" Finn called to me. I glanced around. Sure enough, there she was, standing by the luggage carousel.

"Mom!" I yelled, not wanting to go anywhere and just ditch Willa.

She didn't notice me, at first.

"Mom!" I yelled. She finally noticed me.

She ran up to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. After about five seconds, she pulled Willa into the hug, too.

"Hey girls. How're you? I heard you had quite the adventure!" that's one thing I loved about my mom; she was so laid-back, so _cool _all the time. I'm sure she was worrying her head off before she knew we were fine. But either she wasn't showing it, or she was too happy we were okay to be worried.

"Yeah, it was… interesting. It was a nice island, you know." I smiled, and laughed.

"Oh? Really? Well at least you didn't get stuck on an _ugly _island instead." My mom smiled. We both laughed.

"Hey mom, can Willa come back with us?"

"Sure! Definitely!"

"Thanks!" I smiled, and a small smile appeared on Willa's face, too.

"Willa, are you alright? You look in a bit of pain, from a nurse's point of view." My mom asked, concerned.

"Mom, she's hurt. She fell, on the island…"

"Oh… I'll check it out when we get home, is that okay with you, Willa?"

Willa nodded slightly, still leaning on me. I rubbed her back for a second, because she looked really uncomfortable. My mom went to talk to Mrs. Whitman.

"Hey Wills, you alright?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm… fine…."

"You want some water?"

She gave a slight nod. I reached into my bag and dug around for the water bottle I had, and handed it to her.

"What's wrong, Willa?"

"I… my mom…" she started, but sighed.

"Isn't here." I finished, with a sigh. The lady was evil. Well, not really, but your own daughter was nearly dead for a month and you don't even _call _her?

"It's alright, you're coming with us…" I whispered, hugging her.

Amanda and Jess walked up.

Jess immediately started talking to Willa, and Willa seemed a bit cheered up, by whatever Jess was doing.

"Everything okay?" Amanda whispered to me.

"Her stupid rat of a mother, isn't even here." I muttered.

Amanda sighed. "Some people. What're you gonna do?"

I laughed.

"Mrs. Nash is on her way?"

"Yup. She got lost in the airport, I guess." She smiled. "Back when she was a 'mere whippersnapper', they didn't have airports, you know. Or planes. Or cars, or… this is what she tells us every day. Ugh. And I'm pretty sure there was no such thing as the United States, either. They only had thirteen states when she was born, you know."

I laughed. I pointed towards one of the terminal entrances, and Amanda turned.

"Oh. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come." Amanda muttered. Mrs. Nash was making her way towards the group, Jeannie by her side.

"And she brought her minion… ohhh… I can't help it, I'm happy to see them!" Amanda muttered.

I shook my head. Jeannie, to my surprise, broke into a full-fledged sprint towards Amanda. I quickly got out of the way as Jeannie literally tackled Amanda into a hug, and they both fell.

"Ooh. Ow." Amanda muttered, getting up. Jeannie ran to hug Jess, too.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for any mean thing I have, and will, say to you! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I _actually _missed you! The house was so boring… and It's creepy having my own room, and…. Oh, I missed you two!"

"Thanks…?" Jess muttered.

"They all miss you." Jeannie whispered.

Amanda nodded slowly.

…..

We all talked for nearly two hours, before we all started to get tired and we decided to start heading home.

Amanda hugged me, then Willa.

"Feel better, Willa, okay? And I'll see you soon. Disney's probably going to throw a party… It'll be weird being without you guys, we've been together nonstop far a month!"

"Amanda, we'll see each other every day, you know that." I laughed.

"And every night, once they turn the DHI's back on. They said they were shutting them off for our vacation, since we were out of the projection range." Jess added, giving me a hug, then Willa.

"Feel better, kid." She muttered to Willa, who had grown used to the nickname. Willa smiled slightly.

"Are you _coming, _girls? Wouldn't want you to get _lost _again." Nash yelled.

Amanda rolled her eyes, gave both of us one last hug, and dragged Jess to follow Mrs. Nash.

I turned to Willa. Her eyes were half closed, and she was struggling to stand. She had that thousand-mile stare, and she breathed heavily and shakily. I must look the same, huh?

"Tired?" I whispered. She nodded. I put an arm around her. "Let's go home."

She smiled slightly as we walked towards my mom, in conversation with Aunt Jelly.

Suddenly, Philby walked up to us. I would've left to give them some privacy, but I think Willa needed to lean on me in order to stand.

"Umm… Willa?" Phil whispered. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I really hope you feel better. And…" he paused. He looked in deep thought.

He leaned over, and kissed her lightly. He leaned back, cheeks bright red, and turned to leave.

"B-Bye Willa… Bye Charlie…." He muttered, before running off towards his family. I noticed his mother was glaring daggers at Willa.

I smiled at Willa, who still looked shocked.

"Ch-Charlie?"

"Yeah, Wills?"

"I'm dizzy…."

"Of course you are, Willa… So _cute, _Willa's first_ kiss…._Come on kid, let's get you to the car._"_ I smiled, putting an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and walked to the car.

….

"Alright sweetie, give her a pair of your pajamas. Let her rest, she's obviously tired and in a bit of pain." My mother whispered to me from the front seat. Willa had fallen asleep next to me.

"Pain, mom? What?"

"Charlie, you haven't realized? Every time she moves, she's close to tears…. Just let her rest, Charls."

I nodded.

"Willa… Hey hun, wanna wake up now? Come on…"

Willa woke up and we made our way inside. A few minutes later she lay in my bed, me next to her. And she had started to cry.

"Willa?"

"Charlie… we… we made it… we're home…"

I pulled her into a hug.

"We're home, Willa"

"I love you, sis."

I nodded.

"We already established that." I joked.

I hugged her tighter.

"It's all over." I whispered.

"Charlie, this one's over. This adventure. There'll be more." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"But… I think I'll… rest for now, Charlie… I…"

I smiled, and lay down next to her, grabbing her hand.

…..

**Finn's POV…**

All seven of us sat around a table at 'The Crytstal Palace'. It was after closing time, so the place was empty, but we had found some pudding in the kitchen that Jess just couldn't leave uneaten.

Amanda had her head on my shoulder, smiling.

"Things are back to normal, huh?" she whispered.

"Not quite." I muttered.

"Oh really? What are we missing."

"I really don't want to jinx it." I muttered.

"Huh?"

_CRASH!_

Amanda and Charlie both screamed as pirates ran into the room from the kitchen. We all got up, as fast as possible, and ran for the door- locked? Who cares?

I ran straight through the wall and out onto main street, hearing the footsteps of six holographic kids following me. I listened harder, and could hear the troop of animatronic pirates behind them. We all ran faster down main street.

About halfway down, Amanda caught up to me.

"Now…. _Now…. _Things are…. Back to normal." I yelled over my shoulder between gasps for air.

_Now _we're home.

…**..Last chap… awww! I'm sad now. I'll be workin on Collision of worlds, so…**

**REVIEW! Come on, it's the last chap! I really want to know your opinion!**


End file.
